I Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by Gabbymadd22
Summary: When Kurt goes away on a trip, Blaine offers to take Rachel to prom so she can take her mind off of Finn. She quickly falls for him and decides that she'll stop at nothing to get his attention, even if it means using his own kind against him.
1. I'm Her Friend, Too

**Hi, there! I told you I'd be back with a brand new Glee story! Only this time, it's a Blaine/Rachel pairing. I know, I'm weird like that. But then again, NO ONE is 100% gay or straight. I'm not being homophobic here, (I LOVE the gays) I'm just blaming science. And I can do it you know…if you've read my David Karofsky/Santana story…whatever the heck the title was, then I can do this too. Oh, and if you were reading my…frozen "Power Rangers" story, I'm still looking for ideas on how to finish it. Bear with me, please. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show!**

**By the way, this story is takes place during the **_**first**_** prom episode. And yes, it's NOT what happened but it's my story. So shut up.**

**Actors….PLACES!**

**ACTION!**

Kurt and Blaine were sitting at the Lima Bean after school. This was their favorite after school activity even after Kurt transferred back to McKinley.

"Here you go." Blaine said, handing Kurt a blueberry muffin.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, sweetheart, that's so nice of you. So how was your day?"

Blaine shrugged. "It was boring. Dalton's been pretty boring since you left."

Kurt patted his hand. "Aw, sweetie, it's only been two weeks. And we still come here after school, remember?"

Blaine nodded. "I know, but I still miss you."

Kurt started nibbling on his muffin. "Oh, so my Dad and I are going college hunting in two weeks."

Blaine looked confused. "But you're a junior! Why are you college hunting now?"

Kurt shrugged. "Eh, it's better to do it now instead of stressing about it next year. It's too bad I'm going to miss prom."

Blaine pulled a textbook out of his book bag. "Well that's a shame. There's still next year, though."

Kurt nodded. "I know. I was planning on asking you but then my Dad sprung this surprise trip on me so I couldn't say no."

Blaine patted his hand. "Ah, it's fine, as long as there's next year."

They sat in silence for a while, Kurt eating his muffin and Blaine studying. Suddenly, Kurt's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh hi, Rachel!" He said cheerfully. He put the phone on speaker. "Nothing much, just hanging with Blaine at Lima Bean. Say hi!"

"Hi, Rachel! How's it going?" Blaine said into the phone.

"_Hi, Blaine, I'm good. How are you?"_

"Eh, been better." He replied.

After a short pause, Rachel spoke up again. "_Hey Kurt, can you take me off speaker? I need to talk to you. Unless…it's a bad time."_

Kurt's face suddenly turned concerned and he put the phone to his ear. _Sorry_, he mouthed to Blaine.

"Honey, is everything ok? What's wrong?"

Blaine couldn't hear what she was saying, but he heard a faint whining noise coming out of the phone. He started feeling concerned.

"Don't cry now, Rachel! You'll be fine, I promise! Don't cry now!" Kurt tried coaxing into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded a few more times. "Okay, okay, I'll call you when I get home. Just try to calm down until then."

He nodded a few more times and then hung up.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "She's still weeping from post-Finn breakup. Poor girl's been crying since before Christmas. She got even worse when she found out he got back together with Finn on Valentine's Day."

Blaine nodded sympathetically. "Oh wow…she's taking it _really_ hard."

Kurt folded his hands. "And she just found out today that Finn is back together with Quinn and that they're running for Prom court."

Blaine whistled. "Gosh, that's harsh. Is there anything I can do? I'm her best friend too, you know."

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know. I'd offer to take her to prom so she'd feel better but I'm going on my trip."

"Is she planning on going to prom?" Blaine asked.

Kurt leaned his cheek in his hand. "I don't know…she never really talked about it."

Blaine thought for a second and then had an idea. "Why don't we take her out tonight? You know, get her mind off things?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great! I think she could really use some friends to cheer her up."

Blaine put his book back in his book bag. "Come on, Rachel needs us!"

They both got up and left the café.

"Here we come, Rachel!"

**Ok…this might not seem pretty good at first. I haven't had much practice writing stories in months because I've been busy writing college essays. But anyway…hope it's a good start!**


	2. Will You Go to Prom With Me?

**Wow, look at the reviews and number of people who added this story to their favorites and story alert list! You guys are awesome! Anyhow, it's time to get this party started! Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**Actors, PLACES!**

***Blaine runs up***

**BLAINE: No, don't start yet! My make-up's wearing off!**

**ME: *sighs frustrated* Makeup for Blaine!**

***Makeup lady runs up and powders his face***

**BLAINE: *winks* Thanks! *runs off***

**Quiet on set!**

**First positions**

**Here we go.**

**Rolling **

**Speed**

**Slate in.**

**ACTION!**

Kurt and Blaine left the Lima Bean and made their way to Rachel's house.

"Have you met her Dads before?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a second. "I remember coming to her house for that party…but yeah, I think I've met them once or twice."

They knocked on the door and one of Rachel's Dads, Hiram, answered the door with a smile.

"Hello, Kurt! I think it's been forever since we saw you last! Come on in!"

They followed him inside into the white and shiny foyer.

"Mr. Berry, have you met my boyfriend, Blaine?" Kurt introduced.

Hiram looked at Blaine and put his chin in his hand. "Hmm…I think we've met him once or twice. But welcome anyway, Blaine. Any friend of Rachel is a friend of ours."

Blaine and Hiram shook hands. "It's very nice to meet you again, sir."

"Who is it, Hiram?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"It's just Kurt and is boyfriend Blaine, Leroy. Come and say hello!" Hiram called back.

Suddenly Rachel's other Dad, Leroy, appeared from the kitchen with a glass of water and plate cookies.

"Hello, Kurt, hello Blaine! My, it's been a while."

Kurt nodded. "Yes, indeed, sir. Where's Rachel?"

Suddenly, they heard a few loud thumps coming from the room above them. Hiram looked up and sighed.

"She's upstairs having another one of her dramatic moods. You can go up and see her."

Leroy handed Blaine the plate and glass. "Can you bring these to her while you're up there? And help yourself to some cookies, too."

Blaine smiled and took the plate and glass. "It was nice seeing you again, Mr. and Mr. Berry."

Both Dads nodded. "It was nice to see you too, Blaine. Now you boys go on up before she winds up breaking something."

As they made their way up the stairs, they could hear the sound of melancholy music blasting in her room. As they got closer, the music seemed to get louder.

Kurt knocked. "Rachel, are you in there? We have a glass of water and a plate of cookies for you."

When no one answered, he looked at Blaine. Blaine just shrugged.

Kurt sighed and opened the door. They were greeted with the _loud_ sound of sad classical music blasting from her IPod sitting in its speaker on her vanity. On the bed, Rachel lay like a perfect Juliet in her white nightgown, holding a white lily to her chest.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. "Rise and shine, Ophelia."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hello, Kurt. Oh, woe is me."

Kurt shook his head. "Oh, stop it, Rachel. You're not _dying_. And what's with this sad music anyway?"

Rachel looked at her IPod. "It's Barber Violin Concerto 2nd Movement. _Very_ melancholy."

Kurt pushed some loose hair out of her face. "And _very_ unbearable. Goodness, it sounds like something a person slits their wrists to. Blaine, be a dear and turn off this monstrosity before my ears start to bleed."

Blaine nodded and turned off the IPod. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, that's much better. Now honey, you give me that flower, sit up and tell us what's got you down."

Rachel sighed, tossed the lily to the floor and sat up. "Oh, don't play dumb. You know _perfectly_ well that I am being dramatic because the boy who I thought I was madly in love with is now back together with his ex who lied to him before about her pregnancy, and now they are rubbing it in my face by running for Prom court!"

Blaine sat next to Kurt on the bed. "Wow, you must really be hurting. I'm sorry, Rachel."

She crossed her arms. "It's not your fault."

Kurt reached over to the dresser and handed her the glass of water. "Are you planning on going to prom?"

She nodded. "I have to. Principal Figgins asked the Glee Club to perform because the band he hired cancelled on him. I don't have a date, though. Maybe I'll just piggyback with Sam and Mercedes or something."

Kurt thought for a second. "What about your ex…um…Jesse?"

Rachel covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. "Do NOT say his name in front of me, Kurt!"

Kurt put up his hands in surrender. "Ok, calm down! I'd take you to prom myself but you know about my trip with my Dad…"

They all sighed and sat there in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, Blaine spoke up.

"Hey, how about I take you to prom?"

She looked at him in belief. "What?"

He shrugged. "Well…you're my best friend, Rachel. And with Kurt away…you _really_ need a friend with you. It'll be fun! Besides, your principal asked me to perform with you guys at Prom. I don't know why, I guess he's seen me hanging around Kurt a lot."

Kurt looked at Rachel and shrugged. "That's true, Rachel. Doesn't sound like a bad idea. And you guys _are_ friends, right?"

Rachel blinked and took Blaine's hand. "Blaine, that's _really_ nice of you, but I don't want you to waste your time on me. I'll be fine staying home by myself."

Blaine made a puppy dog face. "Aw, but it'll be fun, I promise! Please?"

Rachel started giggling and they both took turns making puppy dog faces at her. Finally, she gave in.

"Ok, you win! I'll go to prom with you."

All three of them jumped up and down singing happy songs.

"This calls for a celebratory dinner!" Kurt declared.

Rachel stopped jumping. "Well…I'm not sure-"

Blaine smiled. "We won't take no for an answer! Now get dressed while we ask your Dads."

They both ran out of the room and down the stairs into the living room. Both her Dads were sitting in arm chairs and looked up at them when they reached the bottom.

"How is she doing?" Leroy asked.

Kurt smiled and shoved Blaine forward. "Go on, tell them!"

Blaine cleared his throat. "Mr. and Mr. Berry, I'd like to announce that I, Blaine Devon Anderson will escort your daughter, Rachel Barbara Berry to her junior prom!"

Leroy and Hiram's eyes widened. "Oh, really?"

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I would take her myself, but my Dad and I are going on a trip the week of Prom so I can't."

Blaine folded his hands together. "Please, Mr. and Mr. Berry, I'm doing this to be a friend to Rachel. She really needs one after her…breakup."

Leroy and Hiram looked at each other for a few minutes and then smiled.

"Very well…you boys do what you need to do to put that smile back on our baby girl's face."

Kurt clapped his hands together excitedly. "I was _hoping_ you'd approve. Now may I ask that we take Rachel out for a celebratory dinner?"

Both Hiram and Leroy nodded. "Sure, why not? She sure is lucky to have good friends like you."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you. I'll see if she's ready yet."

A few minutes later, Rachel emerged from her room wearing a red skirt and white blouse. She kissed her Dads on the cheek.

"I won't be home late." She promised.

Her Dads shrugged. "We trust you with Kurt and you're old enough to stay out later. Go ahead and have fun, cupcake."

Both Kurt and Blaine offered her their arms and she looped both her arms through theirs.

"Off to dinner, boys?"

They both nodded. "Off to dinner, m'lady!"


	3. Work It, Girl

**Phew, I'm back everyone! I certainly hope you enjoyed "Cough Syrup" as much as I did typing it. And I shall delete that last author's note that said I was disappearing for a while. Boy, am I sure glad to be on track. Enjoy!**

The week of prom finally showed up and the whole school was buzzing. What everyone would wear, where they were going to dinner, who was going with who, etc.

As for prom court nominations, the competition was fierce. Rachel observed and learned that _nothing_ would be taken lightly. She knew that Puck, David Karofsky, and Finn were running for prom king while Quinn, Lauren and Santana were running for queen.

The day before prom, Kurt and Rachel met up with Blaine for lunch at the Lima Bean.

"Ooh, I'm so excited for the both of you!" Kurt squealed.

Blaine made a sad puppy dog face. "Aw, do you _have_ to leave tonight?"

Kurt patted his hand sympathetically. "Don't miss me _too_ much, I'll be back next weekend."

Rachel took a bite out of her muffin. "Thanks again for offering to take me, Blaine."

He shrugged. "What are friends for, Rachel?"

Kurt folded his hands together. "Ok, you two; I want details! Rachel, what color is your dress?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not telling because Blaine is right next to me."

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Sweetheart, are you at _least _getting her a corsage?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not telling because Rachel is sitting right next to me."

Kurt pouted. "You two are mean! Rachel, you simply _must_ show me your dress before I leave!"

She giggled and nodded. "All right, after lunch you can come over my house to see it."

Kurt clapped. "Oh, goody! I can hardly wait! So what are you two singing at prom?"

Blaine and Rachel smiled at each other. "We're singing _Don't You Want Me_…remember that song Blaine and I sang while we were drunk at my party?"

Kurt's mouth formed an o. "Oh, that's song. That's a great song!"

Blaine nodded. "Probably won't be the same since we're not drunk this time."

Kurt chuckled. "It's all right, it will still be great anyway. So how was your day, Blaine dear?"

Blaine stirred his coffee. "Oh it was…pretty normal. Classes are classes."

After lunch, Kurt bid Blaine another dramatic farewell.

"Fare the well, my dearest Blaine! Not a day will go by that I won't miss you!"

Blaine chuckled and tried to match up with his. "Farewell, my dearest Kurt! All will be miserable tidings before I see you once again!"

All three of them laughed and Rachel bid good-bye to Blaine.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Blaine."

He nodded. "See you tomorrow, Rachel. I'll pick you up at your house at 6:30, okay?"

She smiled. "6:30 it is. See you tomorrow!"

_**At Rachel's House**_

"Darling, you look absolutely _stunning_ in that dress!" Kurt gushed.

Rachel giggled and twirled around in front of her big mirror in her room. She and Mercedes went shopping at the Good Will and couldn't _believe_ how many good looking dresses were so cheap!

Her dress was light pink with a tulle skirt that came out as a poof at the bottom. Her fathers were absolutely thrilled that she found a last minute date and promised to take a picture of every _minute_ of it.

Kurt took her hand and spun her around. "Rachel, you look like a fairy princess! If you weren't my best friend, I would _surely_ think you were wearing it to steal my boyfriend."

She laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. "Kurt, you know I wouldn't do that to you."

He turned her to face the mirror. "You're going to be the belle of the ball tomorrow night. Forget about Finn and Quinn…work it, girl!"

Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at it and sighed. "Well, I'm off to start my adventure. My Dad needs me to home to finish packing and then we're off."

Rachel pouted. "Aw, we'll miss you."

He grinned and hugged her. "I'll miss you too. I'll make sure to take _lots_ of pictures!"

When he left, she looked at herself in the mirror again. She imagined walking into prom with Blaine on her arm, soaking in all the jealous stares from all the girls. She imagined Finn not being able to take his eyes off her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Rachel, time for dinner."

"Coming!" She called back and started to get re-dressed. Tomorrow night was going to be absolutely _perfect_.

**Yes, I know it's short but what else can I do? The prom scene is the next chapter, and I assure you all that you will enjoy it. Ta-ta!**


	4. Ready to Fall

**Hi there! So, it's prom night! This chapter is going to be super long because it's going to be Song Central. A few of these songs you probably won't recognize, but I'll tell you who sings them at the end of the chapter. By the way on a little side note, let's pretend Blaine didn't sing **_**I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You**_** and they never kissed at her party. **__**Enjoy!**

Rachel literally bounced on the couch excitedly awaited for Blaine's arrival. Leroy and Hiram stood near the door getting their cameras ready for his entrance.

"You see, honey? _Every_ Cinderella gets her special moment." Leroy said.

She giggled. "I know, I know. Oh boy, I can't wait!"

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. Leroy and Hiram positioned themselves in front of the door and opened it.

Rachel literally gasped as she looked at Blaine standing in the doorway. He was dressed all clad in his tuxedo that fit him perfectly, his hair gelled to perfection. He could pass as the next James Bond!

He smiled and stepped inside. "Hello, Mr. and Mr. Berry. I'm here to pick up Rachel."

Hiram snapped another picture. "Well, of course you are! Come on in, Blaine."

Rachel stood up and smoothed out her dress. He looked at her and whistled.

"Well, _who_ do we have here? Let me get a good look at you." He took her hand and twirled her around a few times. "You look absolutely _amazing_, Rachel."

She giggled and looked at him up and down. "Well look at _you_, Mr. Anderson! You look like you just stepped out of a James Bond movie!"

He shrugged. "Well, I _do_ clean up nicely, if I say so myself." He held up a box with her corsage in it. Her corsage was a lovely white lily; her favorite flower tied with a pink ribbon. "Here, a little something for my lovely date."

She looked at the corsage and squealed. "Oh, Blaine…my favorite flower; you're so sweet!"

He smiled and slipped the corsage onto her wrist. "It _really_ goes well with your dress, Rachel. You look absolutely stunning."

Leroy and Hiram snapped a few more pictures. "All right, let's do a couple of poses for our photo album and Facebook."

They posed a few times as her Dads snapped away. For a split second, she seemed to feel a happy, warm feeling everytime he put his hands on her waist.

They snapped a few more times and set down their camera. "All right, off you go. You don't want to be late."

Rachel hugged them both. "I won't be home too late, Daddies."

Hiram kissed her cheek. "Have fun, cupcake."

Leroy fluffed out the bottom of her dress. "Off you go, princess."

She turned to Blaine who offered his arm to her. "Shall we, m'lady?"

She gracefully took his arm. "Indeed, kind sir. I am ready."

He led her out to his car and drove to Breadstix for a quick dinner.

After dinner, they made their way to the school. Blaine turned the car off and was about to get out of the car, but Rachel put her hand on his arm.

"Blaine, wait. Can we just sit here for a few minutes?"

Blaine sat back in his seat. "Sure, Rachel. Are you ok?"

Rachel stared ahead of her at the other prom-goes walking past the car into the school. "I'm fine. It's just that…what if I'm not ready to face Finn?"

He patted her hand. "Hey, it's ok. I know you may not seem ready, but running away and avoiding the problem won't solve anything. The only thing you can do is face the music. And I will be right there the whole night facing it with you."

She smiled at him. "You mean it, Blaine?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't have offered to take you if I didn't."

She hugged him. "Thanks, Blaine. That's why you're one of my best friends. Now let's get in there!"

He got out of the car, walked around and opened her door. Then he offered her his arm again and they made their way inside.

_My goodness, it looks enchanting! _Rachel thought to herself as they walked in.

Finally, they spotted Sam, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Artie, Puck and Brittany.

"Wow, Blaine, look at _you_! You look _fine_!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Blaine chuckled. "Why thank you, Mercedes. You look incredible yourself."

Tina poked Rachel's shoulder. "Are you _sure_ Kurt's ok with you stealing his boyfriend for the night?"

Rachel blushed. "Of course, Tina. We're just friends."

Blaine put his arm around her. "And we are _all_ going to have the time our lives tonight, right?"

Mike nodded. "Right on, Blaine!"

"So who starts the first song?" Rachel asked.

"Me, Sam and Artie. You guys don't do your song until 8:30 so you have about thirty minutes to chill out." Puck replied.

Blaine nodded. "Sounds good. Let's dance everyone!"

Everyone danced for a few songs. The party was literally hopping.

Soon, it was time for Rachel and Blaine to go on.

"You ready to rock this again, Rachel?" Blaine asked.

She nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

_You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_When I met you_

_I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new_

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet_

_Success has been so easy for you_

_But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now_

_And I can put you back down too_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it_

_When I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe it_

_When you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find_

_You think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

The crowd was already bouncing. Rachel suddenly saw Finn and Quinn dancing and felt instantly jealous. However, Blaine nudged her to keep going.

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_That much is true_

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_

_Either with or without you_

_The five years we have had have been such good times_

_I still love you_

_But now I think it's time I live my life on my own_

_I guess it's just what I must do_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it_

_When I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe it_

_When you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find_

_When you think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby? _

The crowd cheered and Rachel and Blaine bowed. He led her off the stage back to the gang.

"It feels weird watching you sing that song sober." Brittany said laughing.

Blaine shrugged. "I know it doesn't exactly the same."

Mercedes patted his shoulder. "It still sounded great. The crowd loved it!"

They danced a few times until the band decided to take a break.

"I'll be right back, Rachel. I have to use the bathroom." Blaine said.

She nodded. "All right, I'll be here."

After he left, she stated walking around. Finally, she saw Finn and Quinn talking nearby. She approached them.

Finn seemed a bit shocked when she appeared. "Oh…hi, Rachel."

Rachel nodded politely. "Hello, Finn, Quinn. Are you having a nice time?"

Quinn wrapped her arm around him. "Oh yes, we are. I assume we have your vote for Prom court?"

Rachel shuffled her foot awkwardly. "Well…I'm not sure. I was _planning_ on voting for either Lauren or Santana. I really believe that they deserve it."

Quinn's jaw dropped in outrage. "How _dare_ you!" She walked away with her nose in the air leaving Finn and Rachel facing each other awkwardly.

"It's ok, Rachel. I appreciate your honestly, you don't have to vote for us." Finn said.

Rachel shrugged. "Thank you, I suppose. I think you'd better find her. With the mood that she's in now, she could probably strangle someone if she wanted to."

She turned to leave but Finn grabbed her arm gently. "Wait, before you walk away; did you come alone?"

Rachel's heart ached but then she spotted Blaine coming back from the bathrooms looking for her. "No, I have a date. Now I must excuse myself because he is looking for me."

He shook his head. "Rachel, you don't have to be so bitter to me. Just because aren't together anymore, doesn't mean we still can't be friends."

She shook him off her arm. "I'd rather be eaten by a lion than be friends. Have a nice time with Quinn, Finn."

She turned away and left him standing there stunned. Blaine smiled when he saw her.

"There you are!" He noticed that she wasn't smiling. "Is everything ok?"

She smiled sadly. "Yes, everything's fine. Let's get back out there."

After a few more songs, Blaine left Rachel to get ready to sing his song. He left for the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Ok, we're going to slow things down a bit with this song. Now everyone, grab that special someone and hold them _real_ close."

Mercedes looked at Rachel. "I can let you dance with Sam for this song if you want."

Rachel shook her head and put her hand on Mercedes' arm. "Oh no thank you, Mercedes. You go on and dance with Sam, I'll sit this one out."

Mercedes eyed Quinn and Finn nearby. "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, I'll be quite fine. Go on, now!"

She shrugged and headed to the dance floor with Sam.

The band started playing and Rachel watched miserably as Finn and Quinn danced nearby. She felt bad for being miserable, but they _really _didn't need to rub it in her face.

_I get a feeling_

_I can't explain_

_Whenever your eyes meet mine_

_My heart spins in circles_

_And I lose all space and time_

Finn and Quinn suddenly saw Rachel and approached her.

"Everything ok, Rachel? Where's your date?" Finn asked.

She shrugged. "I came with Blaine. He's up on stage singing."

"Well, why aren't you dancing with anyone?"

She looked around. "Because I have no one to dance with."

Quinn wrapped her arm around Finn and smiled smugly. "Well, I _could_ be nice and offer to lend Finn to you for this song if you want. Now that you two aren't together, I don't have to worry about you stealing him away from me."

Rachel shook her head and smiled politely. "No thank you, Quinn. That's very nice of you, but I think I will just sit this one out. You both go ahead, I'll be fine."

Quinn just shrugged and Finn led her back to the dance floor.

Rachel slouched down in her seat and sighed. Ok, they were _definitely_ rubbing it in her face. She looked at all the happy couples on the dance floor and frowned. As much as she _did_ want to accept Quinn's offer, she wasn't a pity case.

_And now that we're standing face to face_

_Somethin' tells me_

_It's gonna be okay_

There was something about Blaine's voice and the song that sounded very soothing. She didn't know the song, but it sounded _really_…comforting.

_And I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_Ready to hold my heart open wide_

_I can't promise forever but baby I'll try_

_Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

Before she knew it, she was suddenly rising out of her seat and weaved her way through all the couples on the dance floor until she was literally right in front of the stage below Blaine. He noticed her standing there and winked.

_I know you've been watching_

_Choosin' your moment_

_I've been dreaming of that day_

_No one before you has gotten to me this way_

_And now that we're standing face to face_

_There's something that I need to say_

_And I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_Ready to hold my heart open wide_

_I can't promise forever but baby I'll try_

_Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

The next thing she knew, a sense of heat starting flowing throughout her whole body. Her heart started beating at a rapid pace and she felt like butterflies has risen and were flying all over inside her stomach. The _same_ butterflies that she felt whenever she heard Finn singing.

_Nothing is certain, this I know_

_Wherever we're headed I'm ready to go_

His voiced sounded so…sincere. She reminded herself to add that to her list of things she loved about him.

_I can't promise forever but baby I'll try_

_Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

He was _such_ a gentleman! Offering to take her to Prom, supporting her no matter what, knowing _exactly_ what songs to sing to make her weak in the knees…

Holy crap, was she falling in love with Blaine Anderson?

When the song ended, he hopped off the stage and landed in front of her. "So, how did you like the song?"

She smiled. "It was absolutely _wonderful_, Blaine."

He chuckled and put his arm around her. "Great, I'm glad to hear that. Let's go find everyone else."

For the next hour, they bounced back and forth between dancing and chatting with the gang at their table. The whole time, she literally couldn't take her eyes off him. Of course, he didn't notice because he did most of the talking.

Finally, Principal Figgins came on stage. "All right, time to announce this year' Prom King and Queen. Will the candidates please come up on stage?"

"Come on, let's get closer to get a better look." Blaine whispered to her and took her hand.

They weaved through the crowd until they were right in front of the stage.

Rachel rolled her eyes when she saw Quinn gripping Finn's hand tightly and squeezing her eyes shut.

Principal Figgins opened the envelope. "This year's McKinley High 2011 Prom Queen is….Santana Lopez!"

Rachel sighed in relief when she saw Quinn pout and cross her arms.

"And this years' McKinley High 2011 Prom King is…David Karofsky!"

Santana stuck her tongue out at Quinn and David cheered as the football team cheered along with him. Principal Figgins crowned them and announced. "Now, time for the traditional King and Queen dance."

The band started up again and this time, Sam was singing.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

After a while, all the couples paired up and joined Santana and David on the dance floor.

Quinn suddenly approached Rachel dragging Finn with her and looking _very_ impatient.

"All right, Rachel. Before we leave, I'll allow you to dance with Finn just this _once_ because you don't have anyone to dance with again."

Rachel blinked. "Why don't _you_ dance with him? He's your date."

Quinn crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Look, we didn't win the crowns which pisses me off a _lot_. So I'm allowing you and Finn to have some fun before we leave because that is the _last_ nice thing I'll do tonight. Now are you going to take him or not?"

Rachel looked at Finn who stared back at her pleadingly.

_Remember, you're not a pity case_. She thought to herself.

"No, Quinn. I'm not dancing with Finn. Thank you very much for thinking of my well-being, but I am _not_ a pity case. Why would I want to dance with Finn when I have my _own_ date to dance with?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Your loss, babe." She grabbed Finn's arm and dragged him away.

Rachel turned to Blaine who smiled back at her. He held out his hand. "Rachel, may I have this dance?"

She curtsied. "Yes you may, Blaine. I'd be delighted to."

He wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her close and took her other hand in his. Soon they began swaying to the music.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"Are you having a nice time?" He asked.

She nodded. "Oh yes, tonight was simply magical. Thanks again for offering to take me. I don't think I can thank you enough."

He twirled her around. "Hey, it was my absolute pleasure, Rachel. Believe me, you're worth it."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

As they danced, Rachel felt like she was floating on a cloud. She had _never_ felt this strongly about someone, not even Finn. The butterflies in her stomach started flying again and she literally felt like no one could wake her from her trance.

The whole time they danced, Blaine kept going on about how he couldn't wait to tell Kurt about how much fun they had had that night but she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy imagining that Blaine was either her Prince Charming or knight in shining armor, coming to rescue her from her depths of despair. Who _wouldn't _fall in love with him?

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life_

The song ended and everyone started clearing out, signaling the end of the party.

"Rachel…Rachel!" He said, snapping her out of her trance. "Come on, let's go congratulate David and Santana."

Rachel blinked a few times. "Oh….yes, let's go."

He took her by the hand and led her to where the rest of the gang was, congratulating them.

Puck invited them all to an after party he was throwing, but Blaine and Rachel politely declined claiming that they had enough fun tonight.

The ride home was silent, but they didn't really mind. Blaine held Rachel's hand the whole time. When they got to her house, he walked around the car and opened her door. Then they walked up her driveway to the front door.

"Are you Dads asleep?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, they wanted to stay up so I could tell them about how it went when I got back."

He nodded. "I _really_ had a great time tonight. And you looked absolutely marvelous."

She giggled. "Why thank you. You were also the perfect gentleman tonight."

The next thing she knew, Blaine leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. It took her by surprise and her jaw dropped.

He shrugged. "The perfect gentleman _always_ gives his date a good-night kiss at her front door."

She nodded and closed her mouth. "Oh….right. Well, thank you for that."

He smiled. "Well, I'll see you after school on Monday. Thanks again for a great time tonight."

"You're very welcome, Blaine. Good-night!"

He kissed her hand and headed to his car. As he left, he waved to her from the window.

She opened the door and stepped inside. When she closed it, she slid down against the door onto the floor and sighed.

"I know that look!" Leroy exclaimed, rising out of his armchair. "That looks says that our baby girl had a fantastic time tonight!"

She giggled and nodded. "Oh yes, I did."

Hiram folded his newspaper and set it down on the coffee table. "Oh Rachel, Kurt called while you were gone. He told me to tell you that he was extending his trip for another week and asked that you gather his makeup work for him."

She nodded dreamily. "Oh yes, Daddy. I sure will."

Leroy helped her off the floor. "So how was Blaine? Was he nice to you?"

She started taking the bobby pins out of her hair. "Of course, Daddy. He was the perfect gentleman."

Hiram walked to her and kissed her cheek. "Glad to hear our rosebud had fun tonight. Well, we're off to bed."

Leroy nodded and started turning out the lamps. "Good night, sweet pea. I'm glad you had a good time."

She slowly climbed the stairs to her room, her dress making a _swish_ sound with every step. When she got upstairs, she let her hair down, changed into her nightgown, washed her face and flopped onto her bed.

Boy, if she was Cinderella, then she wished the spell would _never_ break.

**Ta-da! Ok, now as I promised, I'll explain the songs.**

**The duet they sing is **_**Don't You Want Me**_** by the Human League. They sang it while they were drunk in the episode "Blame it on the Alcohol."**

**The song that Blaine sings is called **_**Ready to Fall**_** Joey Fatone of NSYNC. It's not very much a well-known song because they only time you would hear it is when he sings it is in the movie **_**On the Line**_** starring Lance Bass.**

**The song that Rachel and Blaine both dance to after Santana and David are crowned is called **_**I'll Be**_** by Edwin McCain. It's kind of well-known, but most of you would recognize it as the song Sam and Austin dance to in **_**A Cinderella Story**_**.**

**That's all there is to it, folks. Next chapter might be a little…surprising. You'll just have to wait and see, ok? Good-night, everyone!**


	5. Elvis Heartbreak Remedy

**Happy New Year, everyone! Hey look, it's 2013! Anyway…thank you all so much for reviewing, favoring the story and adding it to your Story Alerts list. You all are **_**AMAZING**_** and that's why I love you! Please help yourselves to appetizers and beverages and enjoy the chapter.**

All weekend, Rachel just couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. Everything that she loved about Prom night, she played in her head over and over again. Him showing up at her door, him sliding the corsage on her wrist, him singing that _beautiful_ song, him holding her close during their slow dance, him holding her hand on the way home and more _importantly_...their good-night kiss.

Everytime she thought about that, she closed her eyes and ran her fingers over her lips. She savored that softness of his lips and that…_amazing _feeling that rushed through her body! It was like a mix of a million fireworks being set off and soft, warm chocolate flowing through her head to toe.

On Sunday night during dinner, her Dads noticed her odd smile.

"Wow, pumpkin…you haven't stopped smiling since last night! What's got you so happy?" Hiram said.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled even wider. "I think…I think I'm crushing on someone!"

Leroy chuckled and took a bite out of his broccoli. "And who might this lucky guy be?"

She started bouncing in her seat. "Well…I think I'm crushing on Blaine!"

Leroy started almost choked on his glass of water and started coughing. Hiram dropped his fork which landed on his plate with a clatter.

"Wait….as in your _FRIEND_, Blaine?"

She giggled and nodded. "I know it seems a bit rash, but last night, he was literally _the_ perfect gentleman and…I just couldn't help myself."

Leroy and Hiram exchanged awkward glances. "Um….isn't he…_gay_?"

Rachel sat up in her seat and shrugged. "Well….no one is always 100% gay or straight…" Her Dads raised their eyebrows. "Well, you two being an exception, but teenagers go through lots of changes and confusion in their lives."

Leroy shrugged. "That may be true, but there is still one more problem…isn't he also dating Kurt? Your _best_ friend?"

_That_ question really threw her off guard. "Oh…goodness, I never thought about that! I've been so busy thinking about Blaine."

Hiram clenched his teeth. "Honey, I'm _glad_ you had such a great time with him, but honestly I think he's happy with Kurt. You can't change that."

She winced. "Ouch…that's kind of harsh, Daddy."

Leroy patted her hand. "It's the truth though, baby girl. I'm not exactly too sure I've ever seen a case where a gay guy went straight before he fell for a girl."

They sat awkwardly for a few seconds. Suddenly, she perked up. "Well…there's no hurt in _telling_ him and sees what happens right?"

Hiram nodded slowly. "Well…I suppose that's logical. But we _really _don't want you to get hurt, sweet cheeks. Or Kurt."

She patted his hand. "Daddy, the least I can do it _try_. I'll never know unless I try. And I'm a big girl, so if he likes me or not, I can handle it."

Hiram looked at Leroy and sighed. "Are you _certain y_ou want to go that far?"

She nodded. "Yes…I'll never forgive myself if I don't."

Leroy leaned toward her. "And if he doesn't like you back, do you _promise_ no Godzilla rampages?"

She raised her right hand. "If he doesn't, I swear I will not destroy the house. I'll silently weep, but I'll contain myself."

They both patted her hand. "All right, if you think it's right. You do what you need to do. We'll support you no matter what."

_**The Next Day**_

Rachel anxiously awaited Blaine at the Lima Bean after school. She was literally buzzing to tell him how he felt about her. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine how he would react.

_**RACHEL'S VISION**_

"Blaine…this is a bit hard to tell you."

Blaine looked at her confused. "What is?"

She shifted back and forth in her seat. "Well, I had such a great time Saturday night."

He smiled and chuckled. "Oh yes, I did too. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

Her smile fell. "Oh yes…um…well, this may sound a bit rash, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all weekend."

He took a bite out of his muffin. "Oh really? That's nice."

She shook her head. "No, Blaine….what I'm trying to say is that I _like_ you. In a _romantic_ way."

Suddenly, Blaine started coughing. "Rachel…I-"

_**END OF VISION**_

Suddenly, Rachel was knocked back into reality by something bumping past her. She looked and saw Mr. Carmen, the manager of the Lima Bean rolling in a piano with some of the other employees.

"Oh, sorry, Rachel! Could you move aside real quick?"

She stepped to the side. "Mr. Carmen, what's with the piano?"

He shrugged. "It gets kind of boring just playing music on the intercom. I figured maybe if we had some _live_ music, it would attract more customers."

They rolled the piano to the corner of the room and set up the bench.

"Want to take it for a spin, Rachel?" Mr. Carmen asked.

Her eyes widened. "Me? You want _me_ to be the first to try out the piano?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not? You _can_ play the piano, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course."

He gestured to the piano. "Then have at it! Heaven knows that maybe you'll bring in some customers. Go ahead, give it a try."

She sat down and fingered the keys. The piano was new, and the keys felt absolutely silky and shiny. Suddenly, she figured out a song to play.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

All the patrons in the restaurant suddenly ceased their conversations to watch her. Passerby's even heard her from outside and came in to listen.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

Mr. Carmen stepped out of his office to check and was surprised to see the whole restaurant full. He leaned against the wall and smiled at Rachel.

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

She finished playing and the whole restaurant clapped and gave her a standing ovation. She smiled and flourished.

"Wow, that was _quite_ a performance."

She looked up and saw Blaine sitting at the table near the piano. He got up and started clapping. "Brava, Miss Berry."

She got up and brushed her skirt off. "Why thank you, Blaine."

He hugged her to him. "I like that song. Did you know that was the _first_ song Kurt ever heard the Warblers sing when you sent him to spy on us a long time ago?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

He shrugged. "Yup…but ours was actually more upbeat and had dance steps. Do you want to grab a table?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

They grabbed a table and Blaine handed her a muffin that he already bought.

"Did you get Kurt's text?" She asked.

He sighed and nodded. "Yes. I suppose my days will still be filled with woe until I see him again."

She giggled and looked away for a second. "Blaine…I sort of have something to tell you."

He took a sip from his Frappuccino. "Sure, what's up?"

She folded her hands together. "Well first, I had a _really_ great time at prom on Saturday."

He smiled. "Yeah, me too."

She nodded. "Right, well…you were the most absolute _perfect_ gentleman."

He set down his Frappuccino and looked at her strangely. "Um…I thought we went over that when I brought you home."

She started shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Well….what I'm trying to tell you is…is…"

He waved his hand in front of her face concerned. "Rachel, you're starting to worry me. Is something wrong?"

What was _wrong_ with her? She was literally babbling like an idiot! Goodness, it felt like her tongue was somehow being prevented from allowing her to speak properly.

He started snapping his fingers. "Hello, Rachel? Focus! Are you ok?"

Without thinking, she lunged out, grabbed the collar of his blazer and kissed him. Suddenly, she felt like her entire brain exploded and her body started vibrating with oh so many emotions!

He pulled back and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Whoa there, big girl! What was _that_ for?"

She decided to spit it out before she started babbling again. **"I DID IT BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" **She practically screamed.

His eyes started getting bigger and bigger as he released her shoulders. She sat back in her seat and sighed out of relief.

"Run that by me again, Rachel?" He said.

She sighed. "Blaine, I am so sorry I did that. But I only did it because I _LIKE_ you. You know…._romantically_. And prom night with you was just….a dream come true for me."

He blinked a few times. "Oh…well, I'm _flattered_." He cleared his throat. "Um…you might not like what I'm about to say."

She shrank back in her seat. "Uh oh…I _really_ don't like bad news."

He sighed, leaned forward and took her hand in his. "You're a _really_ great girl, Rachel. I mean, _really_ great. And yes, I had fun at Prom, too. But unfortunately…I don't like you that way."

She clenched her teeth, trying to drown out his words.

"I care about you a _lot_, Rachel. But I only care about you _as a friend_. I like you _as a friend_."

She tried blinking like Jeannie in those _I Dream of Jeannie_ reruns she watched all the times to try to make him disappear. Maybe it was all just another one of her visions.

He sighed and went on. "Another thing: I'm absolutely sure I'm _gay_. And I'm with Kurt…remember, our friend Kurt? I wouldn't want to hurt him, and I'm sure you don't either. I hope you understand."

Finally, she sighed and nodded. "I understand perfectly. And you're right…we wouldn't want to hurt Kurt after all he's been through all year."

He patted her hand and takes out a handkerchief out of his pocket. "Do you need one?"

She shook her head. "No thank you. Sure, I'm silently weeping inside but I know how to keep a straight face. Thank you for being honest with me."

He nods. "You're welcome. I hope that this doesn't change our friendship."

She shook her head. "No, no it won't. So…how was your day?"

They talked for about an hour and then decided to head home. During her drive home, she felt absolutely numb.

Leroy and Hiram were sitting in the living room when she came home.

"Hey pumpkin! How was your day?" Leroy said with a smile.

She walked right past them up the stairs and silently closed her door.

Leroy looked at Hiram and frowned. He rose to get up bit Hiram put his hand up to stop him.

"Wait…let's see what happens. If we hear her thrashing around, _then_ we'll intervene. Until we do, we'll wait."

They waited for a few minutes in silence. Suddenly, they started hearing loud Elvis music blasting from her room above them.

_Well, since my baby left me_

_Well, I found a new place to dwell_

_Well, it's down at the end of Lonely Street_

_At Heartbreak Hotel_

_Where I'll be-where I get so lonely, baby_

_Well, I'm so lonely_

_I get so lonely, I could die_

Hiram looked up. "Elvis music? Hmm…that's new."

Leroy folded his newspaper and placed it down on the coffee table. "Ok, _now_ I think we'd better go check on her."

Hiram shrugged. "Leroy, she's _just_ listening to sad music to let her feelings flow. Teens do it all the time, _especially _girls!"

_Although it's always crowded_

_You still can find some room_

_For broken-hearted lovers_

_To cry there in the gloom_

_And be so, where they'll be so lonely, baby_

_Well, they're so lonely_

_They'll be so lonely, they could die_

Hiram stood up. "All right, let's check on her."

They both headed for her room, hearing the music get louder and louder.

_Well, the bellhop's tears keep flowin'_

_And the desk clerk's dressed in black_

_Well, they've been so long on Lonely Street_

_Well, they'll never, they'll never get back_

_And they'll be so, where they'll be so lonely, baby_

_Well, they're so lonely_

_They'll be so lonely, they could die_

_Well now, if your baby leaves you_

_And you have a sad tale to tell_

_Just take a walk down Lonely Street_

_To Heartbreak Hotel_

_And you will be, you will be, you will be lonely, baby_

_You'll be so lonely_

_You'll be so lonely, you could die_

_Well, though it's always crowded_

_You still can find some room_

_For broken-hearted lovers_

_To cry there in the gloom_

_And they'll be so, they'll be so lonely, baby_

_They'll be so lonely_

_They'll be so lonely, they could die_

When they pushed the door open, the say her lying on her bed holding a white lily that she probably got from her flower vase on her dresser. She was dressed in her elegant black frock that she wore when she was _Elphaba _for Halloween.

Hiram rolled his eyes and turned off the music. Leroy sat on the bed and shook her awake.

"I guess it didn't go too well with Blaine?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not tearing apart my room like I promised."

Hiram walked over and kissed her cheek. "Hey, it's all right. At your age, boys aren't really worth crying over. You'll be just fine."

She pulled out a handkerchief out of her pocket and blew her nose. "He said he only liked me as a friend because I was so _sure_ he was gay and he didn't want to hurt Kurt."

Leroy stroked her hair. "He's right…would you want to hurt him after is looks like he's finally found happiness after all he's been through?"

She shook her head. "All right, all right. I think I'll be fine, Daddy."

He chuckled and lightly punched her shoulder. "Of _course_ you'll be fine; you're Rachel Berry! No matter what happens, the show must go on."

Hiram walked over and felt his forehead. "Hmm, you do feel a bit feverish. Maybe you should rest for a while."

She yawned. "I think that's _exactly_ what I need. Thanks Dad, Daddy."

He patted her shoulder. "You just go ahead and rest. We'll call you for dinner if you're up for it."

They both got off the bed and headed for the door.

"Wait, before you leave!" She cried out. "Can I still play my Elvis music?"

They both laughed and nodded. "Sure, you go ahead and do what you need to do to calm yourself down."

She reached over to her IPod and changed the song. She lay back down, hoping the music and sleep would wash the sadness away.

_Are you lonesome tonight,_

_Do you miss me tonight?_

_Are you sorry we drifted apart?_

_Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day_

_When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?_

_Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?_

_Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?_

_Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?_

_Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

_I wonder if you're lonesome tonight_

_You know someone said that the world's a stage_

_And each must play a part._

_Fate had me playing in love you as my sweet heart._

_Act one was when we met, I loved you at first glance_

_You read your line so cleverly and never missed a cue_

_Then came act two, you seemed to change and you acted strange_

_And why I'll never know._

_Honey, you lied when you said you loved me_

_And I had no cause to doubt you._

_But I'd rather go on hearing your lies_

_Than go on living without you._

_Now the stage is bare and I'm standing there_

_With emptiness all around_

_And if you won't come back to me_

_Then make them bring the curtain down._

_Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?_

_Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

What she _didn't_ know was that Blaine was sitting at home doing some thinking for himself.

**And there you have it. Don't worry, my story will have a happy ending. By the way, the first Elvis song in the chapter is **_**Heartbreak Hotel**_. **Enjoy, and Happy New Year!**


	6. Blaine's Psychological Analysis

**Let's see if I can keep you readers wanting **_**more**_**. Right now, I think I'm doing a good job, but let's see if I can still work my magic. Here we go…**

For the rest of the week, Rachel made it her personal goal was to avoid Blaine at all costs. She had to stop their after school meetings at the Lima Bean, making up excuses and after excuses such as ballet practice, personal vacations, voice lessons, Glee rehearsals running late, etc. He accepted them all politely which made her feel relieved.

When she got home from school, she would greet her Dads, go up to her room and play sad music until it was time for dinner, go back up and play _more_ sad music and then go to bed. Her Dads assumed that it would help her get over her heartbreak, so they allowed it to continue.

Blaine, however, seemed utterly confused at why she started avoiding him. First off, he wondered _why _she suddenly started becoming interested in him after one night. Of course, he was utterly flattered that she commended him for being so nice to her, but something just didn't seem right. Good thing he took a psychology class at Dalton so he could use what he knew to figure it out.

After doing a bit of research and some help from his psychology teacher, he finally believed that he figured it out. He knew that by now, Rachel would be in denial or finding ways to live in her little fantasy, but he decided to explain it to her before she went too far.

On Saturday, he drove to her house and knocked on the door.

Leroy answered and smiled. "Hello there, Blaine! How are you?"

Blaine smiled back and nodded politely. "Hi, Mr. Berry. I'm great, thank you. Is Rachel home?"

Leroy's smile faded. "Oh…um…"

"Leroy, let the boy come in. You're letting in a draft!" Hiram called from inside.

He nodded and held the door open. "Come on in, Blaine."

Blaine stepped inside and nodded to Hiram. "Good day, sir. How are you?"

Hiram chuckled. "Sir? I always knew we liked you, Blaine. What's up?"

He shrugged. "Is Rachel home? I have to talk to her about something."

Hiram set down his coffee cup. "I'm not too sure she's ready to see you yet. Can't you hear the Elvis music blasting from her room?"

_Maybe I didn't treat you_

_Quite as good as I should have_

_Maybe I didn't love you_

_Quite as often as I could have_

_Little things I should have said and done_

_I just never took the time_

_You were always on my mind_

_You were always on my mind_

_Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died_

_Give me, give me one more chance_

_To keep you satisfied, satisfied_

They took a minute or two to listen to the melancholy music blasting above them.

Blaine frowned. "Has she been like this all week?"

Leroy nodded. "Yup…ever since Monday. I'm sorry it didn't work out between the both of you."

Blaine sighed and sat down in the armchair. "I never meant to _hurt_ her. Gosh, I really hope our friendship isn't affected too much by this."

Hiram walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "It's just a phase teenage girls go through. She'll be just fine. But if you think you can talk a bit of sense into her, then by all means go ahead upstairs."

Blaine shook his hand and headed upstairs. He remembered Leroy saying she was sad all week and wondered how many Elvis songs were sad enough to last a whole week.

He knocked on the door. "Rachel, can I come in? It's me, Blaine."

There was no answer; just the sound of her music being turned up.

_Maybe I didn't hold you_

_All those lonely, lonely times_

_And I guess I never told you_

_I'm so happy that you're mine_

_If I make you feel second best_

_Girl, I'm sorry I was blind_

_You were always on my mind_

_You were always on my mind_

_Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died_

_Give me, give me one more chance_

_To keep you satisfied, satisfied_

_Little things I should have said and done_

_I just never took the time_

_You were always on my mind_

_You are always on my mind_

_You are always on my mind_

He sighed and pushed open the door. Once again, she was lying on her bed dressed in her black frock, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Enough of this, Rachel." He said and turned off her IPod.

She slowly turned her head to look at him. "What do _you_ want?"

He sat on the bed. "Come on Rachel, I know you've been avoiding me."

She sat up and crossed her arms. "So what if I have?"

He shrugged. "Well running away and hiding from your problems won't fix anything. I'm sure it's eating you up inside."

She turned away from him. "Are you here to rub it in? Make it worse?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Rachel, look at me. I _really_ think you need to hear this."

She sighed and turned to him. "Go on: speak."

He took her hand in his. "All right, so all week I wondered why you were avoiding me. _Then_ I questioned how after one night, you suddenly took a liking to me."

She shrugged. "It just…happened, I guess. And when you turned me away, I just over-reacted."

He shook his head. "No, no no, you see that's the thing. I did some research and used what I've been learning in my psychology class to figure it out, and I have. You don't like _me_. You just like how I've treated you."

She blinked. "Care to elaborate some more?"

He nodded and picked up her teddy bear that was lying on the floor. "Pretend this is Finn. You've been mooning over him since Christmas. I offered to take you to Prom as a nice gesture and _that's_ where it all started. I treated you like a princess on prom night and _no one_, not even Finn could top it. But that didn't matter…you'd fall for _any_ guy who treated you perfectly. Even if he way gay or had someone else."

She stared at him for a few seconds and then pulled her knees up to her chest. "I _suppose_ your argument deems logical."

He set the teddy bear down and put his hand on her shoulder. "So you see, it's not _me_ you're crushing on; it's what I've _done_ for you."

She sniffed and he wiped her nose with his handkerchief. "Well…what am I supposed to do _now_?"

He tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "Well first off: no more blasting sad Elvis music and pretending you're on your death bed. It's not healthy for your emotional self. Second: ask yourself why you would need someone else to help you get over Finn. You're a strong girl, Rachel, with goals ahead of you. You're _goals_ and your _pride_ is what makes you happy."

She sniffed again and smiled. "Well, I _guess_ that's the way to go for me…"

He chuckled. "You have two more years to get it right. I think you'll be perfectly fine."

She nodded. "Thanks for that…_honest_ observation, Blaine. I appreciate it."

He got off the bed and shrugged. "Hey, school can be useful. I'll see you after school on Monday?"

She nodded. "Yup, I'll be there. See you later, Blaine."

He waved to her before leaving. "Bye-bye, Rachel."

Later that night, she tossed and turned. She tried to take what Blaine said to heart.

_You don't have a crush on __**me**__. You just like how I treated you_.

There was still something about what he said that just didn't seem right. She could still remember that fantastic feeling she felt when he held her close while slow dancing. She could still savor the softness of his lips when he kissed her goodnight. She remembered how it felt like her whole self…her mind and body exploded when she forcefully kissed him on Monday.

Screw his fake psychological analysis. She was _madly_ in love with him and there was absolutely _nothing_ she or he could do about it.


	7. Green With Envy

**First off, I'd like to thank all of you for having faith in this story no matter where I go. You all are a marvelous audience and I love you for it. Now on with the story!**

Rachel was sure glad she was a fantastic actress.

Ever since Blaine gave her that crappy so-called "psychological analysis" that stated that she only liked the fact that he treated her like a princess at Prom instead of him himself, her crush, or _infatuation_ as she called it, seemed to only deepen. Whenever she closed her eyes, she could only picture him wrapping his arms around her and whispering the sweetest things a girl could ever want to hear in her ear. He would be her Prince Charming and would be his Cinderella…

During the days leading up to Kurt's return from New York, she continued to meet him at the Lima Bean after school. Keeping her promise, she didn't bring up anything about the past drama they went through. Her Dads even noticed a change in her attitude ever since Blaine last came over.

However, whenever she was by herself, that's when she would fantasize. Not some perverted, sexy fantasy…just the fluffy, frou-frou fantasy where they are frolicking in meadows, sitting on a porch swing on a warm summer day, having a picnic under a huge oak tree, etc.

On the day of Kurt's return, she unfortunately had a ballet rehearsal for her recital coming up. She texted him sending her regards but he replied that he wouldn't be getting in until late that night and would probably have jet lag so there was no worries.

The next day at school, they embraced tightly as he told of his adventures.

"So the last college my Dad and I checked out was NYADA, you know New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. I sat through their orientation showcase and oh my gosh, Rachel, they are _astounding_! You and I should both apply there next year."

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a dream come true, Kurt."

He patted her shoulder. "Honey, I also did some shopping and found the most _exquisite_ scarf that was totally you so I bought it. I'll bring it tomorrow."

They headed to the cafeteria and sat down at their usual table.

"So how was prom, princess?" He asked, taking a bite of his chicken sandwich.

She stabbed at her salad. "It was utterly enchanting, just like how a girl always imagines her prom night to be."

He smiled. "That's fantastic! And I presume Blaine was utterly charming?"

She giggled. "Yes, he was quite the gentleman. He looked quite handsome in his tuxedo."

He sighed dreamily. "I can only imagine. I missed him like _crazy_ while I was gone. I_ did_ want to call him but of course, that would interfere with your prom process. I also got so busy! Gosh, I can't wait to see my dashing, daring, dapper darling after school!"

The moment Kurt said that, Rachel felt as if a big hand took a hold of her heart and gave it a big squeeze. However, she just smiled and nodded.

After school, they headed to the Lima Bean. Blaine was waiting there holding a bouquet of red and pink carnations, Kurt's favorite flower. Kurt handed Rachel his backpack and started running, nearly leaping on Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm back, my dear!"

Blaine chuckled. "Watch it, Kurt, you're going to crush the flowers!"

Kurt held him out by his shoulders and admired the bouquet. "Carnations, my favorite!"

Rachel them came bounding up to them, limping and panting from the heaviness of both their backpacks. "Kurt, can you please take your bag back? It's making my shoulder sore."

Kurt shoved the bouquet in her face. "Look what he brought me as a welcome home present! Isn't he just the _greatest_?"

She felt her eye twitch as she clenched her teeth. It reminded her of the lily corsage Blaine gave her on Prom night that she placed on her windowsill, arranged carefully so it would last. She was then hit with a sudden flashback of him slipping the corsage onto her wrist.

She set the bag down and inhaled its freshness. "It's quite lovely."

Blaine shrugged. "I got pink and red because they are the colors that say _I MISS YOU_…which I did."

Blaine's statement was another stab to her heart. She pretended to be interested in the random guy tinkling a few notes on the piano.

Blaine led them to a table where he and Kurt continued to talk in a language so cheesy, it could make a nun swear.

"Are you sure you like the flowers, Kurt? I could exchange them for another arrangement…"

Kurt shook his head. "I love them. And I love you."

Blaine smiled, leaned in and gave Kurt a nice, long kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled back.

That did it. Rachel began to feel a rush of _angry_ heat rising up in her body. As much as she adored Kurt as her best friend she felt that it should be _her_ that Blaine was kissing instead of him.

She closed her eyes and tried to picture prom night when he gave her that good-night kiss. She tried to freeze it on that spot to avoid opening her eyes at the sight before her, but it all went by and ended so fast. She was suddenly flooded with a mix of sad, jealous and angry feelings rushing throughout her body. She needed to get out of there _fast_ before she did something she would regret later.

She opened her eyes and jumped up so suddenly, knocking her chair over. Blaine and Kurt pulled away and looked at her alarmed.

"Rachel, is everything ok?" Kurt asked.

She could feel herself start to sweat a little. "Y-y-yes, I'm fine. I uh…I have to go."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrow concerned. "Do you want us to come with you?"

She shook her head furiously and picked up her chair. "No! No no no, I'm all right. I just suddenly remembered that I have ballet practice today so I have to go home and get ready. I'm fine, really. I'll see you….tomorrow, maybe."

She grabbed her bag and ran out as she could.

Kurt looked at Blaine confused. "Do you think she's ok?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know, but let's let her sort it out first."

_**Back at Rachel's House**_

Rachel got home as fast as she could and burst into the house breathing heavily.

Leroy and Hiram looked at her alarmed. "Cupcake, what's wrong? You look like you're about to have a panic attack!"

She dropped her bag on the floor and sunk to her knees.

"Leroy, get her a glass of water." Hiram said.

Leroy nodded and got it as fast as he could. "Here, drink this and tell us what's wrong."

She took a few large gulps and sighed. "Thank you, Daddy."

Hiram patted her back. "Now tell us what happened."

She shrugged. "Kurt came back today."

Leroy smiled. "That's great! What's wrong with that?"

She started feeling tears well up in her eyes. "We went to the Lima Bean after school to meet up with Blaine. He was waiting there with a bouquet of carnations…Kurt's favorite. Then they started getting all mushy and it was all I could not to claw Kurt's eyes out. And then they…._kissed_. I was literally seething with rage so I bolted out as soon as I could before I did something bad."

Hiram pulled her up and led her to his armchair. "Ah, I see. Jealousy took over."

She scoffed. "Rachel Berry does _not _get jealous!"

Leroy looked at Hiram and shrugged. "We had a feeling your infatuation with Blaine wouldn't go away. You're still keeping those feelings locked inside and now that Kurt's become your obstacle, you're about to let jealousy take over."

She ran her hand through her hair. "What am I supposed to do? I just _can't_ stop thinking about him! And the more I see him and Kurt get all lovey dovey, the more I feel like unleashing my Black Swan upon them."

They both sighed. "Well…teenage girl problems are a _lot_ different than gay guy problems, so this is something you might have to figure out yourself. But we _do_ know how to calm yourself for the time being until you figure out what to do."

She sighed. "Do you think there's a possibility of Blaine ever liking me?"

Leroy shrugged. "I'm not sure…but stranger things have happened so I can't say don't keep your hopes up."

Hiram patted her hand. "Now you march upstairs and let out your…feelings. Just don't make a mess in your room."

She smiled and headed upstairs. She got the plumpest pillow out of her closet, and set it on her bed. She then walked over to her dresser and set her IPOD.

As the song played, she began punching the pillow really hard. As much as she wanted to picture Kurt or Blaine that she was punching, but she didn't have the heart to do it.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm so precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the all-around princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

By the time the song ended, her chest was heaving, her arms felt heavy and flowy like jello and tears streamed down her face. She switched the song on her IPOD again.

This time, she grabbed the pillow and held it tight, pretending it was Blaine holding her close and whispering in her ear as she cried. _That_ is what she wanted.

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Come back and bring back my smile_

_Come and take these tears away_

_I need your arms to hold me now_

_The nights are so unkind_

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

_Take back that sad word good-bye_

_Bring back the joy to my life_

_Don't leave me here with these tears_

_Come and kiss this pain away_

_I can't forget the day you left_

_Time is so unkind_

_And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

_Un-break my heart_

_Say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused_

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Un-cry these tears_

_I cried so many nights_

_Un-break my heart_

_My heart_

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

_Un-break my heart_

_Say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused_

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Un-cry this tears_

_I cried so many, many nights_

_Un-break my_

_Un-break my heart oh baby_

_Come back and say you love me_

_Un-break my heart_

_Sweet darlin'_

_Without you I just can't go on_

_Can't go on..._

As the song ended, she held a strong vision on Blaine in her mind as she faded off to sleep.

**Have no fear, my dearies! Blaine and Rachel will be together in the endgame, you just need to trust me. In the next chapter, I'll be introducing some of the Warblers. Enjoy!**


	8. One of Your Own Kind

**Ladies and gentlemen….introducing the Dalton Academy Warblers! Now I know everyone might seem a bit OOC, but this is my story. Please, refrain from pointing it out. Bear in mind that this takes place during season 2, so "Hunter" was barely anyone until the episode "Dynamic Duets" in season 4. And let's pretend the Warblers and New Directions just have a friendly rivalry and are **_**nice **_**to each other.**

Rachel felt like she had had enough.

Ever since Kurt had returned from New York, he and Blaine have been inseparable whenever they were together. The way they acted around her made her want to puke Lucky Charms. Honestly, they acted like a really cheesy version of Romeo and Juliet.

When she was alone, she thought of how she would make a better partner for Blaine. They would have a slow, more _intimate_ and _simple_ relationship instead of talking Shakespearean and fussing with frills. And when he and Kurt kissed…it was like she was seeing a volcano erupt in front of her eyes.

Kurt, however, thought she was only being bitter because she felt like a third wheel when she accompanied them. Blaine never told him about what happened between them after prom and hoped it would stay a secret.

Rachel was able to do some research and was glad to find that not everyone is 100% gay or straight. There are possibilities for a gay guy to like a girl. As much as she didn't want to hurt Kurt, she wouldn't stop until she got this infatuation under control.

And she knew _just_ how to do it.

_Obviously_ playing the martyr was a turn off, and he was only rejecting her advances and playing along with Kurt to make her jealous. As least…that's what she convinced herself.

So fine. If Blaine wants to play the jealousy card, then she'll fight jealousy with jealousy. And the _only_ way to do that was to date another Warbler.

On Friday night, she sat in her room making herself her own Dalton Academy uniform. She already had most of the accessories such as the blue and red striped tie, red skirt and knee socks. All she had to do was create the blazer. She had a good mental image of it in her mind after watching the Warblers perform at Regionals, so it wasn't hard.

As for her plan, she would go to Dalton Academy and convince one of them to help make him jealous. She was glad that the Warblers were at least decent looking so she wouldn't feel bad for hiring a nerd.

The next day, she told her Dads that she was hanging with the girls and set off for Dalton Academy. When she got there, she changed into her uniform and headed inside. One inside, she marveled at how fancy and huge the place was!

There were lots of male students walking around, but she knew that Blaine wouldn't be there today because he didn't live in a dorm and was spending the day with Kurt. Every one of their head's turned when she walked by and flashed them a smile.

_Now where can I find a handsome Warbler_? She thought to herself.

Suddenly, a dashing young man in uniform approached her. She recognized him from Regionals, but couldn't place his name.

He looked at her confused. "Excuse me, miss, but either you're up to something suspicious or looking for trouble because I'm _sure_ the headmaster would have informed us that was allowing females to attend Dalton Academy."

She flashed him her award-winning smile. "Hello, my name is Rachel Berry, co-leader of the New Directions. I've seen you before at Regionals and I believe you are an acquaintance of Blaine Anderson."

He nodded. "Ah, I _thought_ you looked familiar: you're the pretty one of the New Directions."

She giggled. "Why thank you, I appreciate all compliments."

He crossed his arms. "So…Rachel. What are you doing here in a Dalton uniform which I assume you made yourself? Here to spy on us again like you sent Kurt to do last time?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not here to spy. I'm actually here on an important mission and because you are a fellow Warbler, I would like to ask your help."

He eyed her suspiciously. "And how can I of all people help you? We usually don't get requests from girls."

She paused before answering. "Well Blaine was nice enough to escort me to my junior prom a few weeks ago. He was such a gentleman….and I think I may have fallen for him. However, when he figured it out, he tried to make an excuse to not want me and it hurt…like a lot. Now that his boyfriend Kurt is back, he keeps acting all mushy gushy with him and I'm somehow convinced that he's only doing it to make me jealous."

He looked at her confused. "You like Blaine…but isn't he gay?"

She nodded. "Technically…yes. But I did some research and found out that not _everyone _is 100% gay or straight, so there is a strong possibility of him liking a girl."

He nodded again. "All right, you make a fair point. What does you coming here have to do with this?"

She adjusted her blazer. "Obviously, he won't give into me playing the martyr, so I'm going to fight jealousy with jealousy. The only way for me to do that was to date one of his own kind, so I came here in my Dalton Academy disguise to recruit a sort of…maybe _fake_ date."

He tapped his foot. "Well…before I ask anything more, what's in it for the lucky guy?"

She shrugged. "I won't do any _sexual_ favors, but I'm willing to pay."

He thought for a few seconds. "All right…I'll help you. And I'm sure the Warblers might too. Sebastian Smythe at your service." He took her hand and kissed it.

She blushed. "Really? You'll do it?"

Sebastian nodded. "As much as we Warblers accept the fact that he's _gay_, or so he claims, we feel that his relationship with Kurt has been very…_distracting_. And because you brought up the fact that he might not be 100%, I honestly think him having a girl would put him back on track. Now what kind of Dalton Academy boy did you have in mind to have as a fake date? We have tons of attractive, eligible bachelors here that wouldn't say no to a pretty girl like you."

She smiled. "Well, I was hoping to recruit a Warbler. You yourself are pretty charming, but I would like to see the others before I decide."

He grinned and took her hand. "Very well, let's go to the rehearsal room. Many of the Warblers who live in the dorms hang out there on the weekends."

He led her down a long hallway and opened two double doors into what looked like a small library. True to his word, lots of the Warblers were in the room just fooling around. One of the younger ones shot up in his armchair and stared at Rachel, his eyes wide.

"Wow, the headmaster is _finally_ letting girls attend Dalton?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, Hunter….they aren't. This is your_ Aphrodite_ from the New Directions."

The young man called Hunter hopped out of his chair and hurried over to Rachel shaking her hand vigorously. "Oh Miss Berry, it's such an _honor _to meet you in person!" He pulled her to his chair. "Please have a seat. Would you like something to drink? We have water…coffee…"

One of the other Warblers got out of his chair. "What's _she_ doing here in a Dalton uniform? She's from the New Directions, is she here to spy on us?"

Sebastian put his hand up to calm him. "Calm yourself, Thad. Rachel has come to us with a proposition that has nothing to do with the small rivalry between our Glee clubs. I think you might be interested. Go ahead, Rachel."

Rachel got up out of her chair and started pacing. "I did not come here to spy or cause trouble. I am here with a proposition regarding a fellow Warbler by the name of Blaine Anderson."

Another Warbler leaned forward in his chair. "Dear lady, has Blaine wronged you in any way? You may be from our rival show choir, but wronging a lady is definitely _not_ the Warbler Way."

She nodded to him in acknowledgment. "Blaine Anderson has stolen my heart and tortured it in so many was possible. And now he is using his Kurt as a weapon of jealousy against me. I'm planning on fighting back…and the only way to do that is to use one of his own kind."

He shot out of his chair. "You want us to turn against a fellow Warbler?"

Sebastian stepped in between him and Rachel. "Peace, David. Let's see what she has to say first before we ask any questions."

She continued. "No…I do not mean to turn you all against him. I just came to recruit a fellow Warbler as my _fake date_ to fight back and right a wrong. I'm willing to pay with money…if anyone is interested. If no one wants to help me, then I understand. I will walk out of here and we won't say another word of it. I just _really_ need some support."

All the boys looked at each other for a few seconds. Sebastian spoke up. "I think us Warblers would like to conference about your request, Rachel. If you would please give us a minute."

She nodded. "Would you like me to step outside?"

He shook his head. "No, we will discuss in the corner in the back of the room. If the headmaster finds you, especially wearing that uniform, there will probably be lots of questions asked. You may take a seat if you wish."

She sat back in Hunter's chair while they huddled in the back corner. Hunter stepped away from the group and brought over to her a silver tray of cookies and scones and a glass pitcher of water.

"Snacks and refreshments for the pretty lady."

She smiled and graciously took a scone. "Thank you very much, Hunter.

He leaned over to her and whispered "Don't worry, I'm on your side."

"Hunter," Sebastian called from the circle. "please join us."

Hunter nodded and rejoined the group.

Rachel couldn't hear what they were whispering, but she secretly prayed that they would side with her. She could honestly just _see_ Blaine's outraged face when he saw her being courted by his own kind.

After a few minutes, the Warblers rejoined her.

Sebastian stepped forward. "Rachel, we have discussed it. You're in luck…"

She sat up in her seat and grinned.

"Because we find you quite attractive and your Glee club has made no attempt to sabotage us…we agree to help you."

Her eyes widened. "Wait, what! You will?"

David stepped forward. "You're right, Rachel. Ever since Blaine and Kurt started dating, he's been a bit distracted. And I think it'll be fun to mess around with him."

Sebastian gestured to the boys. "So now that we have an agreement, you may choose your fake date Warbler."

She stood up and started examining the boys. Hunter bounced up and down excitedly pointing at himself.

She shook her head. "Gosh, all you boys are so charming and attractive; I can't decide!"

Sebastian spoke up. "I have an idea. Why don't you fake date _all_ of us? We'll take turns going on fake dates with you….that'll _really_ make him jealous!"

She nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a better plan. But before we put it to work, I would like to make clear that this is between me and all of you. My Glee club has _nothing_ to do with it."

They all nodded. "Understood, Miss Berry."

She walked up to Sebastian. "Sebastian, since you were the one to convince the Warblers to go along with my master plan, you can go first. I know that Blaine has a slight rivalry with you so you will make a good start."

Sebastian reached for her hand and kissed it. "As you wish, m'lady."

She smiled, glad to make an alliance. Like the saying goes: _keep your friends close, your enemies closer._

**Now this is for all you Klaine members reading this story: yes, I bashed Klaine a bit. It's playful bashing to go along with the fact that this is a Rachel/Blaine story. I don't want to see any angry reviews in my review box about how unfair I am being. Understood? Good…enjoy the chapter! **


	9. Fighting Back

**This chapter took me a few days to write. I kind of like it…and I'm sure you will too.**

By next Tuesday, everything was set.

Sebastian was going to try and convince Blaine and Kurt to go on a double date with him and Rachel. From there, they would do whatever means possible to make him as jealous as could be.

He caught up with him in the corridor that day. "Hey Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?"

Blaine nodded and adjusted his shoulder bag. "Sure, what's up?"

Sebastian smiled and shuffled his feet. "Well, over the weekend, I met this _really_ great girl and we totally hit it off. We're going on our first date Friday night, but I'm kind of nervous."

Blaine smiled. "Hey, that's great! You'll be fine, just be yourself."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes…well I was wondering if you and Kurt would maybe like to double date that night. It'll be fun!"

Blaine thought for a minute. "Are you sure? I mean, it's your first date; don't you think it should just be the two of you so she can get to know _you_ first?"

He nodded. "Blaine, I may be strong, dashing, charming and debonair…but I can also be shy around great girls. I need some backup in case I mess up with this one! She's a _really_ great girl."

Blaine shrugged. "Well, if it means that much to you then I'll ask Kurt. I'll let you know by tomorrow."

Sebastian smiled. "Fantastic! See you later!"

_**Later at the Lima Bean**_

Blaine met up with Rachel and Kurt as usual. He kissed Kurt hello and Rachel pretended not to notice.

"How was your day today, darling?" Kurt asked.

Blaine grabbed his coffee off the counter and sat down. "It was pretty great. Oh, I have some news for you."

Kurt took a bite of his muffin. "Oh? And what could that possibly?"

Blaine folded his hands together. "Turns out Sebastian met a girl over the weekend. They are going on their first date Friday night and he asked me and you if we wanted to double date."

Kurt smiled and clapped. "Oh how wonderful! It sounds like a fantastic idea. Who is this girl?"

Blaine shrugged. "He didn't give a name or tell much about her but he said that she was a great girl."

Rachel turned her head to make it look like she was looking at the piano but she was actually smiling a big Cheshire cat grin.

Kurt noticed and tapped her shoulder. "Hey Rachel, it's kind of quiet in here. Why don't you go play a song on the piano?"

She shook her head. "Not today, Kurt. I'm kind of tired after rehearsal."

He shrugged. "I hope you don't mind if we ditch you Friday night. Blaine and I are double dating with some girl Sebastian met over the weekend."

She tapped her pencil on the table. "Really? How nice! I think four will have a great time."

Kurt looked back at Blaine. "Did Sebastian have an idea of what he wanted to do on this date?"

Blaine shook his head. "Well, we can't go to the movies because she can't get to know him better by sitting silently for two hours. Why don't we do something fun like maybe…bowling?"

Kurt bounced in his seat and clapped his hands again. "Oh, I absolutely _love_ bowling! That's a good suggestion, make sure to run it by Sebastian tomorrow."

Rachel reached under the table and texted Sebastian.

_Blaine and Kurt want to go bowling Friday night for the date. Is that ok?_

A few seconds later, he texted back.

_Yeah, that sounds fine. Can't wait ;)_

"Who are you texting under there, Rachel?" Kurt asked, trying to peek under the table.

She quickly slipped her phone back into her purse. "Just my Dads. They were reminding me that I have ballet practice today."

Kurt nodded. "Oh yes, your recital is coming up soon. _Please_ tell me you will get me a decent seat this time. The last time I went, some guy with a huge afro sat in front of me and I couldn't see the whole show!"

She giggled. "Yes, Kurt, this time I will try to get you front row seats with my Dads."

Blaine shifted in his seat. "So Rachel, since we can't hang on Friday night, what are you going to do?"

She shrugged. "I'll be fine. I'll go out…nothing to worry about."

_**Friday Night**_

Friday night rolled along pretty fast.

Rachel checked her hair and outfit in the mirror. For her outfit, she picked a black silk skirt, a hot pink halter top and a matching black cardigan.

"Going out tonight, girlie?" Hiram asked.

She smiled. "Yup, I have a date tonight."

Leroy raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And who is this lucky guy?"

She adjusted her jacket. "Oh, just some guy named Sebastian. He's goes to Dalton and is a Warbler along with Blaine."

Hiram and Leroy stared at her uneasily. "Did Blaine set you two up?"

She shook her head. "No…we officially met at Breadstix and he complimented my performance at Regionals. After that, we talked some more and then he asked me out. Don't worry Dad and Daddy; I can take care of myself."

Leroy walked over to her. "Are you sure, baby? We don't want you getting hurt."

She smiled and patted his shoulder. "I'll be fine."

The doorbell rang and Hiram answered it. Sebastian was standing there holding a bouquet of lilies. "Good evening, sirs!"

Leroy and Hiram's eyes widened and they looked at Rachel. "_HE'S YOUR DATE!?"_

She nodded. "Yes, he is. Come in, Sebastian."

Sebastian stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He stuck his hand out. "Hi there, Sebastian Smythe. Very pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mr. Berry."

Hiram nodded as he shook his hand. "Charmed, I'm sure."

Leroy shook his hand. "Immensely pleased, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded and handed Rachel the flowers. "These are for you. You like lilies, right?"

She graciously took the flowers and was suddenly hit with a flashback of Blaine slipping the corsage onto her wrist. She smiled sadly. "Yes…they are my favorite. Thank you, Sebastian."

He looked at her outfit and whistled. "You look wonderful tonight."

She giggled. "And you look pretty swell yourself."

He smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well, we'd better be off to the bowling alley."

Leroy and Hiram raised their eyebrows. "Bowling, oooooohh!" **(A/N Remember the episode of Full House when DJ gets her first boyfriend and Joey and Jesse make that noise? It was like that)**

Sebastian chuckled. "I like your Dads. They're amusing."

She shrugged. "Yup, they're pretty awesome. Let's go."

Leroy and Hiram kissed her cheek. "Have fun, cupcake."

Sebastian waved to them. "I promise not to have her home too late."

They waved them off as Sebastian led Rachel to his car. She marveled at the soft leather seats.

"I've never been in a car this nice."

He shrugged. "It was an early birthday gift from the parents. They really are awesome. Ready to make Blaine Anderson jealous?"

_**At the Bowling Alley**_

"Where could they be?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed. "Chill out, Kurt. We've only been here for five minutes."

Kurt started fanning himself. "It's a little hot in here. Can you get me a bottle of water?"

Blaine walked away and came back a few minutes later.

Finally Sebastian came in. "Hey there, boys!"

Kurt took a sip of his water. "Where's your lovely date?"

He turned around. "Whoo, she's like a rabbit; always disappearing at random times. Now where could she be?"

Suddenly, Rachel appeared. "I'm sorry Sebastian. It's crowded in here; I lost you for a second."

Blaine who was taking a sip from his water bottle nearly choked. Kurt almost did a spit-take.

Sebastian smiled and took Rachel's hand. "Blaine, Kurt…I think you know _very_ well Ms. Rachel Berry."

Blaine and Kurt continued to stare at her like Sebastian had brought an alien with him.

She squeezed Sebastian's hand. "Sebastian, why don't you go get our shoes and we'll set up our game, ok?"

He nodded and walked away.

"Rachel, are you _insane_?" Blaine asked.

She blinked. "What?"

He took another sip from his water. "You're here in a date with _Sebastian Smythe _of all people! A Warbler! Do you know what this could do to our Glee Clubs?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't see the problem. _You're_ also dating a member of the New Directions and we're fine."

Blaine nudged Kurt. "Kurt, say something! Do you see anything wrong with this?"

Kurt shrugged. "I actually agree with her. I mean, _we're_ dating and everyone's ok with it."

His jaw dropped. "They weren't very happy when she dated that _Jesse St. James_!"

She crossed her arms. "That was different. He was actually dating me to sabotage us. _You're_ dating Kurt but you're not doing it to sabotage us. It's just a date, Blaine."

Kurt cleared his throat. "Give her a break, Blaine. If she wants to go on a date with Sebastian, then let her. I'm going to the bathroom."

After Kurt walked away, Blaine put his hand on his head. "Do you even know what he is capable of?"

She sighed exasperated. "Blaine, you're making this a big deal when it's not. It's just _one_ date. And believe me, he's been perfect gentleman."

Sebastian finally reappeared with their shoes. "Are you ready to bowl?"

She nodded. "I'm ready…although I might need help putting on my shoes."

He chuckled. "Sure thing. I wouldn't want your precious hands touching these dirty shoes."

He reached down and slipped Rachel's shoes onto her feet and tied them. Blaine was suddenly hit by a small spark of jealousy.

"Are we ready to bowl?" She asked when everyone had their shoes on.

Blaine and Kurt set up the game. It took a little while because Kurt couldn't figure out what all the buttons meant.

"I'll go first so I can get it over with." Kurt declared.

He stood up, delicately pinched his ball and tossed it like it was a gross frog into the lane. It slowly rolled and finally knocked down eight pins. He frowned and went again. The second time, his ball didn't knock the remaining pins down. He huffed and took his seat.

Blaine was up next. He picked up his ball and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sebastian put his hand on Rachel's knee. She smiled and whispered something in his ear and he chuckled. Blaine tossed the ball but it rolled straight to the gutter. He silently cursed himself and went back to the rack to wait for his ball to appear again.

"That was a good try, Blaine." Rachel said behind him.

He nodded politely and grabbed his ball. The second time, he knocked down all his pins and got a spare.

"Your turn, Rachel." Sebastian said.

She smiled and grabbed her ball. It was slightly heavy for her and she silently cursed herself for not grabbing a lighter one. She tossed it and it went straight to the gutter.

Sebastian clapped politely. "Nice try…go again!"

She tossed the ball again gasped loudly as the force of the ball slightly tugged at her wrist painfully. The ball landed in the gutter again and rolled off slowly. She nursed her wrist and whimpered.

Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian jumped up. "Are you ok?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I'm fine…the force of the ball just pulled on my wrist a bit. I'm fine."

Sebastian led her back to their seat. "Here, just rest your wrist for a minute. You need to lay it flat and a little elevated." He held her hand with her wrist elevated until she relaxed a little. The sight made Blaine cringe.

"Sebastian, you're up." He mumbled.

Sebastian laid Rachel's wrist in her lap and went up to retrieve his ball. He tossed it, and in about five seconds, it knocked down all the pins.

Rachel jumped excitedly in her seat. "That was amazing! How did you do that? I wish I could throw my ball like that."

Sebastian smiled and took his seat. "I'll help you on your next turn. We'll use your other hand so you can rest your right one." He picked up her injured wrist and kissed it.

Blaine swallowed and felt his eye twitch a bit. "Kurt, it's your turn again."

When it was Rachel's turn again, Sebastian stood behind her and helped guide her left wrist to throw the ball. This time, the ball knocked down eight pins and left her with a split.

"Wow, I've never knocked down that many pins before! But how am I supposed to knock down those two? They're too far apart!"

Sebastian leaned over her shoulder and whispered "I'll show you my trick. The trick is to spin the ball aimed at one pin, and then once it hits the first pin, it will ricochet off it and head straight for the other one. Just trust me."

She held her breath and closed her eyes. He swung her hand back and forward as the ball flew and started spinning toward the left pin. Just like he said, it bounced off the left pin and shot straight at the right pin.

She opened her eyes and gasped as the game screen flashed the words _SPARE! _She jumped up and down excitedly. "I did it!"

Sebastian chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered "Get ready for the big pitch. Play along, this will _really_ knock him dead."

She turned her head toward him and he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Honestly at the moment, if looks could kill, Sebastian and Rachel would be _so_ dead. Blaine suddenly felt a rush of emotions: jealousy, anger, sadness….but mostly jealousy rush through him.

Kurt on the other hand, sighed dreamily. "Oh, how sweet!"

Blaine tried to cover his glare with a yawn. "Sebastian, can you hurry up and take your turn?"

They pulled away and giggled. "Very well, if you insist, Blaine."

The game ended very quickly and Rachel suggested a stroll in the park before the date ended.

"I like to walk off my excitement or I'll still be a ball of energy when I get home."

Blaine, however politely declined. Kurt sighed disappointed and made Rachel promise to tell him if anything juicy happens.

After they left, Sebastian put his hands in his pockets. "Would you still like to walk in the park?"

She nodded. "Sure, why not? I think it would be personally rude to end the date right here, right now. Come on!"

As they strolled through the park, Rachel threw hair head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the wind blowing through her hair.

He chuckled. "I think we've sort of hit checkmate back there."

She nodded. "You're right. I think it was the _kiss_ that made him seethe with rage. It was quite a sight to see!"

Suddenly, he started noticing that she was shivering a bit. "Is that jacket not thick enough for you?"

She rubbed her arms. "I'll be fine. What about you? You're not wearing a jacket."

He shook his head. "I wish I did…I'm a little cold myself." He thought for a second and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "There, now we can keep each other warm."

They walked together in silence for a few minutes until he spoke up again. "So…who is up next week?"

She shrugged. "I felt bad so I let Hunter be next. I'm not sure if he'll make Blaine jealous but he might sense _something_ when he sees someone worshipping me."

He chuckled. "I wonder how your Dads will like that."

She smiled. "As long as I'm not depressed anymore and getting back in the game, they'll be fine. This might be a little hard to explain to the girls, though."

He checked his watch. "It's almost eleven. I think I'd better be getting you home."

When they got to her doorstep, they shook hands.

"I had a nice time tonight." She stated.

He nodded. "Same here. And I wish you luck with trying to attract Blaine's attention."

She grinned. "You're really brave for doing this against your friend."

He shrugged. "Rachel, we're not really _friends_…more like friendly acquaintances. And it's an honor to do a favor for a pretty girl like you." He reached for her hand and kissed it again.

She giggled, but was then reminded of Blaine quickly giving her a good-night kiss after prom. Her smile slightly fell. "Well…I'd best be getting inside. Thanks again for the date."

He pretended to tip his hat and headed for his car.

As she made her way to her room, she couldn't help but play Blaine's jealous face over and over again in her mind.

**All right, now you all are probably thinking that I am going to betray you and turn this into a Sebastian/Rachel story after this chapter. Bear in mind that the only reason why they went on a date was to make Blaine jealous…and it worked. The problem is that (I **_**always **_**do this, it's a bad habit of mine)** **I pretty much improvised this chapter with NO way out. I know for sure that Rachel and Blaine WILL be together in the end-game, I just included the Warblers to make more chapters and keep it interesting. Any ideas on what should happen next would me VERY much appreciated. Read…review. I love you all! Good-night!**


	10. This is How You Remind Me

**Ok, I THINK I know what I'm doing and where I'm going with this. Enjoy!**

As the days went by, Blaine could feel his jealousy increasing.

After the double date with Sebastian and Rachel, he started from hearing from the Warblers they she was going out on dates which each and every one of them!

Picnic with Hunter…dancing with Thad…carnival with David…boating with Jeff…horseback riding with Nick…beach with Luke…horse-drawn carriage ride with Wesley…aquarium with Richard…mini-golf with James…ice skating with Ethan…zoo with John…fruit picking at the local orchard with Cameron…fishing with Jesse…bike riding with Andrew…movies with Trent…star gazing with Flint…

And each day, the lucky Warbler would brag about how amazing the date was and how wonderful of a girl she is.

According to Kurt, her Dads were ok with it, as long as she was happy and not going too far with things. They were also astounded at how pleasant each of the boys was. None of the New Directions new about it…like it was a big deal anyway, it was just a date.

Kurt also seemed to be ok with it, too. He felt so helpless during the past few months since her breakup with Finn, but she's been so much happier with these dates.

Blaine didn't know why he was jealous. He reminded himself every day that he loved Kurt, was 100% gay and that Rachel was nothing but a friend. _A friend…_

Rachel, however, was very glad with how well her plan was going. Ad she quite enjoyed the dates too. Still, Blaine wasn't showing any signs of backing down, so she came up with yet another plan…

_**The Next Day**_

Blaine noticed something odd going around Dalton Academy.

When he got to school, he noticed that all the students were doing a bit of redecorating…and somehow a lot of it seemed familiar.

On the walls were gold stars of different sizes, big and small. Also, there were big pictures of some random guy posing with famous Broadway legends like Angela Lansbury, Barbara Streisand and Patti LuPone. What _really_ looked familiar were the vases of pink lilies on every table.

He saw Sebastian approaching with a vase of flowers. "Sebastian…what's going on?"

Sebastian poked his head out behind the vase. "We have an important guest coming R.B is coming."

The initials sounded very familiar. Blaine pointed to the guy in the picture. "Is it that guy? Who is he?"

Sebastian set the vase down on a table and brushed his hands on his pants. "Hello…he's like Randy

Burque…former Warbler legend and big Broadway star! Rumor has it that he _totally_ sang for the Pope at the Vatican last week."

Suddenly, their Headmaster Reynaldo approached them with a big smile on his face. "Hello boys! Are the preparations for R.B's arrival going well?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, it is, sir. We just need to place a few more flower vases but then we'll be set."

Headmaster Reynaldo nodded curtly. "I see…very good, Sebastian. He will be arriving later this afternoon; I will inform the students when he does."

After he left, Blaine asked Sebastian "What's with the flowers? Particularly the lilies?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Just taking an educated guess. Flowers really brighten up the place. I can't believe he met the Pope!" He then ran off to fetch more flowers.

Blaine surveyed all the decorations and looked at the pictures. He marveled at the one with Robert and Barbara Streisand.

_Gosh, if Rachel was here, she'd be so jealous!_

WAIT.

He looked around again.

This time, all the decorations and pictures all reminded him of…Rachel!

The gold stars…the pink lilies…Barbara Streisand and Patti LuPone…

The decorations now looked like they were prepping for a Rachel Berry Festival instead of the arrival of Dalton alumni.

He suddenly felt that sick missing feeling in his stomach. Rachel was probably at her school minding her own business, having no idea that a Broadway star who met her idols would be visiting the school. If only she was here…

_**Later That Evening**_

"Boys," Headmaster Reynaldo announced. "allow me to introduce a fellow Dalton alumnus, Robert Burque! Robert here has starred in numerous Broadway plays and musicals, and he felt that it was his duty to come back and visit his roots. Please give him a round of applause and your undivided attention."

Everyone in the room clapped politely as Robert took the stage. He was a handsome fellow with broad shoulders, long brown hair and shiny white teeth. In fact…he looked like an exact replica of Fabio Lanzoni **(If you don't know who he is, he's that beautiful guy on the cover of like EVERY romance novel you find in bookstores)**

He smiled at his audience. "Hello…I am very happy to be here. It seems like yesterday I was a student here, wearing your uniform and singing with the Warblers."

Sebastian stood up. "Mr. Burque…the Warblers and I have put together a performance in your behalf."

Mr. Burque flashed him his shiny smile. "I'd be delighted to see it."

The Warblers got on stage and performed their rendition of _Wouldn't It Be Nice_ by the Beach Boys and _Whistle_ by Flo Rida.

Robert seemed pretty impressed. "I quite enjoyed it! A mix of the old and new…very impressive."

Headmaster Reynaldo spoke up. "Robert…would you do us the honor of singing a song or two?"

Everyone banged their fists on their tables and cheered in encouragement. After about a second, Robert stood up and made his way back to the stage again.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Can I have a pianist, please?"

Ethan rose up and took his place at the piano. Robert walked up to him and whispered something.

"All right…now this is one of my greatest covers. I hope you enjoy it."

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!_

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down

As he sang, Blaine suddenly remembered Rachel mentioning that she and Kurt sang this song in a Diva-off to get the solo. Suddenly, he saw Rachel on stage instead of Robert singing the song. Her voice was just so crisp and full of feeling…it was enchanting.

_I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!_

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down

Unlimited (Unlimited)  
My future is unlimited (unlimited)  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday I'll be...

Flying so high! (Defying gravity)  
Kiss me goodbye! (Defying gravity)

So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"

I'm defying gravity!  
And you won't bring me down!  
Bring me down!  
Bring me down!

When she finished, she smiled and curtsied. Blaine clapped the loudest and whispered "Brava, Rachel, brava."

Suddenly, he was nudged by Wesley. "Rachel? That's _Robert_."

Blaine looked back on stage and was disappointed to see Robert bowing and flashing his shiny teeth. He really wished it was Rachel because he missed her so much.

After Robert's performance, he did a meet-and greet with the students. When it was Blaine's turn, he shook his hand.

"Mr. Burque, let me say that was quite a phenomenal performance."

Robert shrugged nonchalantly. "Thank you, dear boy. It was a pleasure."

Blaine pointed to the picture of Robert and Barbara Streisand. "Is it true that you met her and Patti LuPone?"

Robert scoffed offended. "How dare you! Why, of _course_ I met them and _many_ more! What, you think these pictures of me are photo shopped?"

Blaine put his hands up. "Oh no sir, I meant no disrespect! It's just that…I have a friend who idolizes Barbara and Patti and I sure wish she was here tonight to meet you."

Robert took a sip of his drink. "I can sign an autograph for her if you'd like."

Blaine nodded. "Sure, I'm sure she'd like that."

Robert pulled a headshot from his briefcase. "Who is this for?"

"My friend Rachel. Here, this is what she looks like." He pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of the two of them at prom.

Robert meowed and purred like a cat. "Ooh, she looks wonderful! Is she a good singer?"

Blaine nodded. "You bet she is. I've heard her sing Defying Gravity before and she can belt the last note like Christine in _Phantom of the Opera_."

"I was in that." Robert declared. "June of 2006…Broadway. I played the Phantom."

He finished signing the autograph and handed it to Blaine. "Here you go. It says _To Rachel…it's great being a star. Love, Robert Burque."_

Blaine took the picture and smiled politely, trying to hide his disgust at the performer's conceit. He looked around at the decorations. "Do you like how we decorated?"

Robert shrugged. "I guess. I admire my pictures but I was quite surprised at the lilies. Oh well…I suppose you were just following my quote when I said _flowers always brighten up a dressing room_."

Blaine shook his hand once again and excused himself for a glass of punch. When he was sure Robert wasn't looking, he tore the photograph to shreds. Rachel didn't deserve _that_ bragger's intelligence.

When Sebastian was sure Blaine wasn't looking, he approached Robert and handed him fifty dollars. "Here's your money for doing _Defying Gravity_."

Robert swiped the money and rolled his eyes. "All that just to make gay boy feel jealous for a girl? You all are pathetic."

Sebastian crossed his arms. "I have cat-like reflexes. If you're going to be conceited, I will swipe that fifty bucks back from you before you can say _Squidward_."

Robert sighed and shook his hand. "Thank you for the fifty dollars, Sebastian."

Sebastian looked back and saw Blaine observing the flowers sadly. He pulled out his phone and texted Rachel.

_Reminder decorations were a success._

**Phew! Took me a few days to write this…so….**

**All right, I own Robert Burque. He does not exist in real life, but if he did…and looked **_**exactly**_** like how I described him, that would be scary. Have a nice day! **


	11. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**I'm pretty sure this isn't really my best work. If anyone would like to offer any constructive criticism, feel free to send it in a message on the review box. Enjoy the chapter!**

About a week after Robert's arrival, he and Headmaster Reynaldo called all the boys at Dalton Academy to a meeting in the dining hall.

"Boys, I have a special announcement." Robert declared. "I am holding a charity ball here at Dalton Academy to raise money for the St. Agnes Children's Hospital that has many locations all over the world. The ball will be fun! Not only will we have good music and dancing, but we'll also have good food and all sorts of games, activities and entertainment. Admission will be cheap, as longs as we can get a lot of people to attend. You boys may bring any date or person you wish. Invite your parents and any children too, if you wish! I also took the liberty of inviting the students from St. Helen's Academy, the all-girls private school down the street. I was also hoping to ask if the Warblers would like to help with the performance music."

The Warblers nodded and murmured their excitement.

Robert smiled and clapped his hands together. "Fantastic! Now, the ball will be held in three weeks so I'm going to need a committee help with decorations, planning, activity set and so on. Thank you for your cooperation."

Later on, the Warblers gathered in the library for rehearsal.

"I think I know who I'm gonna take to the ball." Thad declared.

"Me too!" Cameron chimed in. "You guys are gonna be _so_ jealous."

Sebastian nudged Blaine. "Are you going to take Kurt?"

Blaine, who was sewing a button back onto his blazer, looked up and nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

John turned to all of them. "My date is so gonna kick all your dates' asses. You can bask in my glory when I ask Rachel to the ball."

Everyone except Blaine suddenly jumped up angrily.

"Whoa there, _I'm_ taking Rachel to the ball!" David exclaimed.

Wesley perked up. "You haven't even _asked_ her. _I'm_ going to ask her to be my date!"

Ethan shook his head. "You guys are acting childish. She is _so_ going with me when I ask her because we had a _great_ time on our date."

David crossed his arms. "I don't think so. I think she had a much better time on _our_ date when I took her to the carnival."

"Forget it, you guys are armatures." Jesse declared. "She _obviously_ had a much better time with _me_ when I took her fishing. She won't say no to me."

The more the boys argued, the more Blaine's jealousy increased. He took out his homework and started working on it until they finished.

Sebastian jumped in the middle. "Boys, calm down! I'm sure we can settle this a more peaceful way…I'm sure Rachel had a great time with _all_ of us…"

Hunter leaned forward in his seat. "But what are we supposed to do, Sebastian? She can't be _all_ our dates!"

Sebastian nodded. "I'm sure we can work this out. All we have to do is simply _ask_ Rachel which one of us she wants to go with."

The boys looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, that's fair."

Sebastian pulled out his cell phone out of his pocket. "Good, glad we got this settled. Now I'm going to text Rachel to meet us all at Breadstix tonight so she can make her decision."

Jeff folded his hands together. "What about you, Sebastian? Do _you_ want to take her?"

Sebastian shrugged as he texted. "I'm not sure…though she _would_ make a great date." He smiled smugly. "And anyway, I'm sure I have more points with her than you all do considering the fact that I actually _kissed_ her on our date."

There was a murmur of confusion from everyone.

"Wait, what?"

"No way, no fair!"

"Sebastian, you sly dog!"

Suddenly, there was a _SNAP_ and everyone turned to Blaine in the corner of the room. He was sitting with his back turned to them, his hand clenched into a fist and clutching a half broken pencil.

"Blaine, is everything ok?" Hunter called over.

Blaine was busy scowling at the wall after hearing Sebastian make that last statement, but he shook his head to snap out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…broke my pencil, that's all."

They all shrugged and smiled at each other in satisfaction.

_**Later at Rachel's House**_

Rachel made her way down the stairs and did one last makeup check in the mirror.

Hiram and Leroy were on the couch watching the news, but turned to her when they heard her come down.

"You have another date tonight, pumpkin?" Leroy asked.

She turned to them. "No, no date tonight. But Sebastian sent me a text asking me to meet him a Breadstix tonight saying that it was important."

Hiram raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do you have an idea of what he wants?"

She shook her head. "Nope…but I sure hope it's worth me going."

_**Meanwhile at Lima Bean**_

"I swear, she's using them against me!" Blaine exclaimed.

After school let out, he met up with Kurt at the Lima Bean as usual.

Kurt, who was working on his homework, looked up and patted his hand. "Blaine, dear, calm down. I'm sure Rachel isn't dating your friends to get back at you."

Blaine threw up his hands in exasperation. "But does she have to date _ALL_ the Warblers? I swear, she's only doing this to make me jealous!"

Kurt set down his pencil and stared at him confused. "Why would she want to make you jealous? You're _gay_!"

Blaine calmed down a bit and started taking deep breaths. Kurt blinked.

"Blaine, did something happen at Prom that you didn't tell me? Something that could possibly be _triggering_ her to make you feel jealous?"

Blaine sighed and put his hand on Kurt's. "Look, yes something happened. If I tell you, promise not to get mad?"

Kurt pulled his hand back. "Oh my gosh, did you two get drunk and have sex?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "What! No, of course not!"

Kurt leaned back in his seat. "Then why are you about to tell me something that will possibly make me mad?"

Blaine leaned back and closed his eyes. "All right, all right. So I took her to Prom…and we had a good time…and I sort of kissed her good-night."

Kurt's jaw dropped in outrage. "You _KISSED_ her?" He hissed.

Blaine waved his hands. "Calm down, it was just a quick peck! You know…like kissing your Grandmother hello or something. So anyway, after Prom she sort of developed a strange infatuation with me. When she told me, I realized that she didn't like _me_; she only liked how I treated her. At first she understood…but no I think she's using the Warblers to get revenge on me or something."

Kurt stared at him for a few moments and shook his head. "Honestly, Blaine that is the most _outrageous_ thing I've ever heard. Rachel Berry doesn't extract revenge when she doesn't get her way; she goes for another opportunity. Like that time when Mr. Schuester gave Tina the _West Side Story_ solo even though Rachel claimed that all solos from that musical should go directly to _her_, she quit Glee Club and joined the school musical _Cabaret_."

He leaned forward. "So you see, Blaine, she's not out to get you. She's just looking for someone else who can offer her that companionship she always wanted with Finn. I see nothing wrong with that picture. Unless…"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh, and what possible solution can _you_ come up with?"

Kurt tapped his pencil against his chin. "Unless you are only thinking this because you _are_ jealous…because _you_ like her too."

Blaine pointed at him with his fork. "Now _that_ is a crazy observation, Kurt. You _know_ I love _you_."

Kurt shrugged. "Hey, it can happen. I mean, if _I_ wasn't gay, I'd date Rachel myself but I haven't thought of that as a possibility. Nor do I stress on it. _You_ on the other hand, have all the signs of jealousy and had a bit of _I Think I Like Rachel_ pie."

Blaine sighed and drummed his fingers on the table. "All right, let's say you're right for just a second. How would you react?"

Kurt got up from the table and picked up his backpack. "_That_ remains to be seen. Think on it."

He left Blaine sitting there dumbstruck.

Blaine sat there for a few minutes staring at the table.

Mr. Carter walked past his table sighing.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Carter?" Blaine asked.

Mr. Carter looked back at him sadly and pointed to the piano. "Ever since I brought that piano in, I hoped that _tons_ of people would be trying it out! But it hasn't been used since I first brought it in a Rachel tried it out."

Blaine looked at the piano and an idea popped into his head.

"Do you mind if I play it?" he asked politely.

Mr. Carter nodded. "Of course, Blaine."

Blaine sat down at the piano knowing _exactly_ what song to play and sing.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

He pictured Rachel and him at Prom…but somehow he saw it from a completely different perspective.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

This time he replayed everything in his head: slipping the corsage onto her wrist, her expression when he sang that slow song, her deciding to dance with him instead of Finn…and of course, the quick good-night kiss. Was there _really_ any feeling behind that kiss?

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

When he finished, everyone in the café clapped. He smiled, picked up his bag and headed home.

_**Meanwhile at Breadstix**_

"Boys, I'm very flattered that you staged a fight over me." Rachel stated.

She got to Breadstix thinking that she was only meeting Sebastian but instead, was greeted by _all_ the Warblers. They explained what happened and she understood personally.

"As much as I would _like_ to be all your dates, that just wouldn't work out. How about this: I'll agree to be _one of_ your dates, and I promise to have time for each and every one of you."

They boys started chatting amongst themselves and nodded in agreement.

"It sounds fair, Rachel." Hunter said. "But who are you going to the ball with?"

Rachel tapped her chin and thought or a few seconds. "I have an idea! Do any of you have a ball? I don't know…a kickball, baseball, bouncy ball…a ball?"

Cameron dug into his backpack and pulled out a rubber band ball. "How's this?"

She nodded. "That'll do. Now everyone, form a big circle around me while I close my eyes."

She heard some shuffling after a few seconds, assumed that they were all in place and smiled. "Are you in a circle?"

"Yes, Rachel, you are surrounded." Hunter replied.

"Good." She nodded. "Cameron, wherever you are, please hand me the ball."

When she felt the ball placed in her hand, she squeezed it tightly. "Now here is what I'm going to do. I'm going to spin around a few times and throw the ball. Whoever catches it will be my date to the ball. Understood?"

They murmured their confirmation and she began spinning. As she spun, she imagined having a grand time at the ball. She could picture Blaine's jealous face when she walked in with whoever her date was. Then she let go of the ball.

But she couldn't stop spinning! She stuck her foot down and opened her eyes but her vision was like a hippie high on LSD. The next thing she knew, someone grabbed her shoulders to hold her steady until she was able to get her focus back.

"Who caught the ball?" She asked dizzily. The person who was holding her shoulders turned her until she was facing…

Sebastian.

He was holding the ball above his head, an anxious look on his face. "For a small girl, you sure can spin really fast and throw really hard!"

When she finally got her focus back, she cleared her throat. "Congratulations, Sebastian…I'm your date to the ball. And don't be disappointed boys…there will be enough me for all of you if the stakes are high."

They smiled and all shook hands. "Rachel Berry…you are a pure genius."

_**Later That Night**_

Blaine literally couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned but his mind was having a mental party and refused to shut down.

All he could think about…was _Rachel_. Her whole being was like a collage of wonderfulness…like he was running through an art gallery all about her.

Finally, he had a vision of himself walking through a peaceful park. The wind was blowing on his face as he inhaled the fresh air.

Suddenly, he saw Rachel and Kurt strolling side by side. She was wearing a flowy white dress that flowed gracefully with the wind.

She opened her mouth and began to sing "_Are you lonesome tonight? Do you miss me tonight?_"

He fell to his knees in front of her and nodded.

Kurt looked at him and glared. _"You, on the other hand, show all the signs of jealousy."_

Rachel looked at Kurt and tapped his nose. "_It's time for him to wake up_."

Blaine's eyes widened. "No…I don't want to wake up! Don't go!"

Both Rachel and Kurt held out their hands and blew some sort of sprinkle dust in his face. His eyes started getting heavy and the last thing he heard was her voice floating softly

_Are you lonesome tonight?_

Do you miss me tonight?

Suddenly, he shot up in bed dripping with sweat.

Panting, he slapped himself in the face a few times. "It was just a dream. It was _all_ a dream."

He lay back on the bed and covered his head with the pillow. Gosh…if only Rachel knew what she did to him…?

**And that's it! Enjoy!**


	12. The Way You Look Tonight

**Hi there, fellow readers! Did I mention that I love you for reviewing? I did? Great! Please enjoy the chapter and help yourselves to the snacks and drinks I left out for you all to have as you read the chapter. Thank you!**

Rachel took one last look in the mirror and sighed. This would be her _very_ last attempt to make Blaine jealous and fall for her, otherwise she would officially give up.

Leroy and Hiram walked into the room adjusting their cameras. They smiled at her and spun her around. "You look absolutely marvelous, dearie."

She smiled and brushed off her dress. "Daddy, I look exactly the same as I did last month when I went to Prom." Which was true…she was wearing the _exact_ same dress and did her hair and makeup _exactly_ the same way she did on Prom night. She figured that even though she wore it once, it deserved another wonderful night out.

Hiram rolled his eyes. "Pshh, you look wonderful no matter how many times you wear it. When is Sebastian coming?"

She looked at the big clock hanging on the wall. "Um…he should be here any minute now."

Leroy walked over and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you, baby girl. You didn't let this Finn and Blaine thing get to you and now you're back in the game."

She hugged back and smiled. "Thanks for the support, Dad."

He pulled back and looked at her up and down. "So…are you and Sebastian getting…you know…serious?"

She giggled. "No, Dad. It's just another date, that's it."

Hiram nodded. "We understand, honey. I think I see his car pulling up."

A few seconds, there was a knock at the door. Secretly, she hoped that it would be Blaine coming to pick her up…but was slightly disappointed when Leroy opened the door to reveal Sebastian instead. Still, she kept her smile on her face.

Sebastian stepped in and she admired how swell he looked in his tuxedo. "Hi there, Sebastian."

He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Hey there, beautiful. You look absolutely _gorgeous_ in that dress!"

She noticed that he was hiding his hands behind his back. "What are you hiding back there?" She asked slyly.

He shrugged and pulled out a box with a corsage in it. "Just a little something for my gorgeous date who will be the envy of the ball tonight."

She smiled and accepted the box. She took out the corsage and was about to slip in onto her wrist, but he stopped her.

"Hey there, I can do that. You deserved to be treated like a queen tonight."

She held out her wrist as he slipped it onto her wrist. She expected a flashback of Blaine doing the same to her on Prom night, but she felt…nothing.

Leroy sighed dreamily. "How lovely. You two do make a wonderful couple."

Hiram adjusted his camera. "All right everyone, before you leave, we need some pictures for Facebook. So get into position!"

Rachel and Sebastian smiled as they stood in front of the fireplace and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hiram pulled out a toy bird and held it above the camera. "Watch the birdy!"

Many snaps later, it was time to go. Hiram and Leroy both kissed her on the cheek and bit her good-bye.

"Will you be up when I get home?" She asked.

Hiram shrugged. "I'm not sure…we'll try though!"

Sebastian then helped her into the car and drove off.

She sighed and looked down at her dress. "Last chance…after that, it's all over."

He reached out and took her hand. "Hey, this plan if foolproof. It _can't _fail. I mean, look at you! Once he sees you having the time of your life, he won't stop thinking about you for the rest of the night."

She smiled weakly. "I wore this dress for a reason…this is _exactly_ how I looked on Prom night."

He nodded. "You see? He won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

They sat in silence for a little while. "Where is the ball going to be held?"

"We converted our ginormous dining hall into a ballroom." He replied. "It took a lot of work, but you're going to absolutely love how we decorated. We're also having lots of games and activities for the kids and the music will be spectacular."

Her eyes widened. "Goodness! Do you think the dining hall is big enough?"

He nodded. "Rachel, have you _seen_ our school? It's big enough to hold any event."

She smiled and it got silent again.

He squeezed her hand. "You got this…it's going to be a great night."

_**Meanwhile at the Ball**_

Blaine and Kurt walked arm in arm into the entrance of the dining hall. An announcer was waiting at the entrance to announce the arrival of anyone who arrived…_very _fancy.

"Tonight is going to be great!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine nodded and turned to the announcer. "Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel."

The announcer nodded and turned into the dining hall. "Mr. Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel!"

They made their way in and were politely greeted by other Dalton students along with their dates. Kurt was eagerly excited to see many of his old friends.

"Cameron, so happy to see you! Sylvester, it's wonderful to see you again!"

Blaine looked around. "Where's Rachel? Is she here with Sebastian yet?"

Cameron shook his head. "No, I haven't seen them."

Kurt pushed Blaine's shoulder. "Now dear, don't worry about them! They probably just want to be fashionably late, that's all."

Suddenly, Headmaster Reynolds appeared. "Hello, Blaine. Kurt, how wonderful to see you again!"

Kurt smiled. "Headmaster Reynolds, I'm so glad to see you too!"

Headmaster Reynolds nodded and turned to Blaine. "Blaine, as soon as Sebastian and his date arrives, we can begin the ball. Do you remember the schedule for when you and the Warblers will be singing?"

Blaine gave him thumbs up. "Yes, indeed, sir. I know when we will be performing."

"Very well, boys. Carry on and enjoy the party!" Headmaster Reynolds dismissed them and walked away.

Kurt rubbed his stomach. "Where is the buffet? I'm literally starving!"

Cameron pointed to the back of the room near the entrance. "The buffet is all around the room. Robert literally wanted _everything_ to be perfect."

Kurt squealed. "Lovely! Blaine, do you want to come with me to get some food?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not now, I'm not really hungry yet. I'm going to go around and see if the other Warblers are here."

Kurt pouted and kissed his cheek. "Very well, I'll find us a table. Have fun!"

Blaine walked around the dining hall greeting his fellow students and counting the Warblers that were already there. They started trickling in as the hour past. Finally, it was only Sebastian and Rachel still missing.

He found Kurt's table and sat down. Kurt set down his fork and patted his hand. "Are all the Warblers here?"

He shrugged. "Mostly…just Sebastian and Rachel missing."

Kurt checked his watch. "It's only been twenty minutes since we arrived, they'll be here. Darling, you should _really_ try the salmon, it's to _die_ for!"

Blaine sighed, having no choice but to wait. He helped himself to some food at the buffet and chatted with others who joined their table.

Finally, the announcer declared in a loud booming voice the last of the guests to arrive…the names that Blaine waited a long time to hear.

"Mr._ Sebastian Smythe and Miss Rachel Berry!"_

**Phew, I kept this chapter short because I didn't want the rest of the ball scene to drag on and be too long so the rest will be in the next chapter. Enjoy!**


	13. No Need to Hide From Me

**Ladies and gentlemen…for your personal enjoyment…enjoy the chapter!**

"_Mr. Sebastian Smythe and Rachel Berry!"_

Everyone in the room including Blaine and Rachel turned their head as the whole room got silent.

Blaine literally thought he was staring at a royal princess…which was weird because that was _exactly_ the way she looked on Prom night not too long ago. He felt his heart begin to beat super-fast and a rush of heat coursing through his body.

She and Sebastian stopped at the entrance with big smiles on their faces and slowly made their way in.

Kurt started bouncing in his seat. "Oh my gosh, they're here! Let's go greet them!"

Sebastian and Blaine caught Blaine's eye for a second and then rushed onto the dance floor to the rest of the Warblers and their dates.

Kurt frowned. "What was _that_ about?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know…Sebastian probably wanted to let them know that he has arrived."

Sebastian led Rachel to the dance floor to greet the other Warblers.

"All right, everyone remember the plan? Everyone keep your eyes on Rachel and away from Kurt and Blaine."

Thad nodded. "Right, and when it's Sebastian's turn to sing his slow song, keep Kurt away from Blaine for as long as we can."

Rachel smiled. "Boys, thank you all for helping me. I really appreciate it."

Cameron shrugged. "You're worth helping, Rachel, believe us. Now everyone, cross your fingers and let's do it!"

The Warblers then took their dates and dispersed.

Rachel suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She turned around and saw Kurt and Blaine standing behind her smiling.

Kurt reached out and hugged her. "Now darling, you can't avoid us all night! You look absolutely stunning, doesn't she Blaine?"

Rachel caught Blaine's eye and averted it quickly.

Blaine cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You look really nice tonight, Rachel."

Kurt then took her hand and spun her around. "Come on, beautiful, let's dance!"

Sebastian then grabbed her hand. "Well actually, I was about to introduce Rachel to Headmaster Reynaldo. I think it's only fair."

Kurt frowned slightly and pouted. "Oh…well…I suppose that's the polite thing to do. But I won't let you go until she _promises_ to save me a dance."

Sebastian chucked nervously and dragged her away from them. "I'll save you a dance tonight, Kurt!" She called over her shoulder.

As the night flew by, Rachel's night turned into a game of pinball. She spent most of her time with Sebastian strolling around the room enjoying the festivities, but when she wasn't because he was performing with some of the Warblers, she'd be with the other ones and their dates. Whenever Blaine and Kurt would try to approach her, she would be whisked away by one of the Warblers to another side of the room and chat with the adults, dance on the dance floor or just whatever to be away from them.

A few hours later, Kurt and Blaine sat down in their seats, exhausted from chasing after Rachel all night.

"Do you think she's avoiding us, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't see why she'd have a reason to." Honestly, he wished she wouldn't avoid them. He would have _killed_ just to hear her sweet voice speak to him once more. He also felt _very_ jealous whenever he saw her getting cozy with then guys and it took everything he had not to allow himself to whisk her away. He checked his watch. "Oh, it's almost time for me to perform."

Kurt pouted. "Oh, you're going to leave me here by myself?"

Blaine chuckled. "I'll be quick, I promise."

Rachel noticed Blaine taking his place on the stage and saw Kurt sitting alone at his table. She turned to Sebastian. "Would it be ok if I dance with Kurt just this _once_?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I suppose…it's your choice."

She smiled and headed over to his table. "Hi, Kurt."

Kurt looked up and grinned. "Hey there, gorgeous! Having fun?"

She nodded. "I sure am…and I promised to save you a dance, remember? Come on!" She stuck out her hand and he graciously accepted it and led her to the dance floor.

Blaine turned to the band and smiled, knowing that Rachel would probably hear the little _reminder_ in the song that he was singing. He mentally dedicated it to her.

_I get a feeling, I can't explain_

_Whenever your eyes meet mine_

_My heart spins in circles and I lose all space and time_

_And now that we're standing face to face_

_Something tells me, it's gonna be okay_

Rachel looked up at the stage and stopped. She visually remembered how she reacted at Prom when Blaine sang that _exacting_. It took everything she had not to repeat her actions and float to the front of the stage again.

Kurt noticed she stopped swaying. "Rachel, are you ok? You stopped dancing."

She shook her head and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just that…I…I like this song, that's all."

_And I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_Ready to hold my heart open wide_

_I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try_

_Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_I know you've been watching, choosing the moment_

_But I've been dreaming of that day_

_No one before you has gotten to me this way_

_And now that we're standing face to face_

_There's something that I need to say_

_I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_Ready to hold my heart open wide_

_I can't promise forever but baby I'll try_

_Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

"Blaine seems to be getting fonder of you." Kurt stated. "It's nice to know that my best friend and my boyfriend are getting along great."

She laughed nervously. "Yes…it really is nice. You certainly have good taste."

_Nothing is certain, this I know_

_Wherever we're headed, I'm ready to go_

Rachel then lost focus in the dance as many flashbacks of Prom hit her again: the corsage, the pictures, choosing Blaine over Finn, the good-night kiss.

What she _didn't_ know was that the same thing was happening to Blaine too. He looked out onto the dance floor and smiled when he saw her dancing with Kurt. As he sang, he pondered everything that had happened during the past few weeks. Then he realized that whatever she was doing to get his attention, she had succeeded.

_I can't promise forever but baby I'll try_

_Yes I'm ready to fall... in love tonight_

_Yes I'm ready to fall... in love tonight_

_Yes I'm ready to fall... in love tonight_

_In love tonight_

_In love tonight._

The song ended with both their hearts beating at rapid paces.

Blaine leaped off stage and made his way toward Rachel and Kurt.

Rachel noticed him coming and let go of Kurt's hands. "Well, thank you for the dance, Kurt. I need to go find Sebastian…have fun!" And with that, she floated away and got lost on the dance floor.

Blaine appeared to see a shocked Kurt. "What's wrong? Where's Rachel?"

Kurt shrugged. "She's anxious about something. She literally fled Cinderella-style after your song ended."

Blaine looked around. "Did she leave?"

"No, she went to find Sebastian." Kurt replied. "I really do think she might be avoiding us."

Blaine felt hurt. Honestly, he knew that she still had feelings for him but was using the Warblers as a distraction…but he felt that he was starting to have feelings for her too, which is why he sang the same song he sang at Prom. However, he couldn't let Kurt know that.

Rachel slipped through the dance floor until she found Sebastian, Hunter and David. When she got there, she tripped on one of her heels and fell forward but Sebastian and Hunter caught her.

He noticed that she was crying a little. "Are you all right?"

She shook her head. "That was the song he sang at Prom that made me fall for him. He's fighting back too…"

He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here, it'll be all right. We have a few more hours to improvise, there's no need to worry."

Hunter tapped Sebastian. "Hey, you're up with Thad, Wes and John."

Sebastian nodded. "All right, can you keep an eye on her?"

Hunter smiled. "Of course, I will!"

When Sebastian left, Hunter took his handkerchief and dabbed Rachel's face. "Come on now, we can't make Blaine jealous with your face a mess. Let's get you cleaned up." He took her hand and led her out of the dining hall to the bathroom.

Blaine looked over and saw Hunter leading Rachel out of the hall. He suddenly got worried and a little angry…who _knows_ where he was taking her!

Kurt grabbed his hand. "Blaine, are you all right?"

Blaine pointed to the entrance. "Hunter and Rachel just left the hall! Who _knows_ where they're going!"

Kurt tugged his arm. "Blaine, you need to calm down. I'm sure he's just showing her where the bathroom is or something. It's against the Warblers Code to be disrespectful to all girls, remember?"

Blaine yanked his arm back. "Are you _seriously_ going to act like there's nothing wrong with that picture? I'm going to see what's up."

He ran out of the dining hall and down all the hallways. Finally, he heard voices coming out of one of the bathrooms.

"There, now you look _much_ better."

He crept up to the doorway and listened. The voices belonged to Rachel and Hunter, but they didn't sound like they were doing anything inappropriate.

Rachel smiled and fluffed her hair. "Thanks again for sticking by me, Hunter. You guys are the best."

Hunter nodded, but out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a shadow by the doorway. There was only _one _person who that could be.

He turned to Rachel. "So are you and Sebastian getting…you know…serious?"

She turned to him like he was insane but he nodded toward the door. She saw the shadow and recovered quickly.

"Oh! Well…I wouldn't exactly say serious. Yes, he's been quite the gentleman, but I don't think he's the right one for me."

Hunter straightened his bow-tie. "How about me? I'm sure we had a fantastic time!"

She giggled. "Yes, Hunter…I enjoyed out time together, too. But you've got a lot going on, I don't think I can keep up with you!"

He frowned. "Well…are you interested in _any_ of us?"

She shrugged. "Well…I'm not sure. I mean, yes, I had fun with all of you but I'm just not sure if I've found the right one."

Blaine smiled when he heard that and crept away back into the dining hall.

Kurt was waiting for him impatiently. "So? Were they having sex in the bathroom?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope…they were just fine."

A few minutes later, Rachel and Hunter came back into the dining hall.

Sebastian caught up with them. "Are you all right now?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. How much time do we have left?"

Hunter checked his watch. "We have about an hour left."

She sighed with relief. "Where's everyone else?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, the rest of the Warblers joined them. "We have an hour left."

"I know." She replied. "What is Blaine's status?"

"He seemed a little jealous whenever you were dancing with Sebastian or any of us." Wesley noted.

Trent shrugged. "I noticed how hurt he looked every time he and Kurt tried to chase you down but we all whisked you away."

"He was _definitely_ eyeing you when he was singing his song, trust me Rachel." Cameron stated.

She clapped her hands. "Fantastic, everything is going well! Now we have one more hour before I take my final shot, so don't blow it."

They all murmured their agreement and dispersed once more.

She looked over at Blaine and crossed her fingers.

_One more chance_…

**It took me about a week to come up with this chapter. Review, si vu plait! **


	14. In Your Arms

**Hey there, guys and gals! Here's chapter 14 coming at you so enjoy!**

For the next hour, Rachel concentrated on keeping her distance from Blaine and Kurt until Sebastian sang the last song of the night. Kurt and Blaine gave up trying to chase her around and decided to wait and see if she would approach them.

When it was time for Sebastian to sing, he nodded to Rachel. Rachel then gave Hunter the signal, who passed it to every other Warbler around the room.

They all excused themselves from their dates and made their way to Rachel while Sebastian took the stage. Then the slowly crept toward Kurt and Blaine without seeming too suspicious.

"All right, everyone." Sebastian called out. "It's the last song of the evening, so go get that special someone and hold them _real_ close."

Rachel pretended to be watching Sebastian while the rest of the boys swarmed around Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt, can you come with us?" Cameron asked. "We have something to show you."

Kurt smiled. "Sure! Come on, Blaine."

Trent shook his head. "Kurt, this is something we have to show _you_."

Blaine looked at Kurt and shrugged. "Go ahead, I'll be fine."

Kurt shrugged and allowed himself to be whisked away.

Sebastian nodded to Rachel and began singing.

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight, _

_There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you_

Blaine looked around and saw the literally _all_ the Warblers were gone minus Sebastian. The only people left were adults, children, the Warblers' dates and Rachel. At the same time, she slowly turned her head toward him and smiled.

"Hi, Blaine! Enjoying yourself?"

He smiled back and shrugged nonchalantly. "Yup, tonight was fun. How about you? Are you having fun?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm having a nice time."

_There's something 'bout the way your lips invite, _

_Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around_

Sebastian gave her a look that said _go for it!_

She cleared her throat and tried again. "Where's Kurt?"

"I'm not sure…the Warblers whisked him off somewhere to show him something." He replied.

She started rocking back and forth on her toes. "Ah, I see."

_And I want you to be mine_

_And if you need a reason why, _

She tried again. "You know this is the last song of the night, right?"

He nodded. "Yup…it's too bad Kurt's not here." Obviously he wanted to bulk up the courage to ask her to dance again but the way she looked made him a little scared.

She started swaying back and forth. "Oh, that's too bad. And Sebastian's on stage so it looks like we're the only ones _not_ dancing."

_Say something! Ask her to dance!_ He mentally screamed at himself.

_Stop babbling! Ask him to dance!_ She silently cursed at herself.

Finally, after a few seconds of silence, they turned to each other and said in union:

"_Would you like to dance_?"

They both smiled and slowly made their way to the dance floor. She put her hand on his shoulder and he held the other one gently.

"So…here we are again." She said.

He nodded. "Yup…back on the dance floor in each other's' arms."

Suddenly, someone bumped into both of their backs. They turned to see lots of couples joining them on the dance floor, and they could see that it was starting to get crowded. So crowded that they and no choice but to push their bodies closer together so they were smushed like a sandwich.

They both laughed nervously and began swaying to the music.

Sebastian winked at her.

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, _

_The way that I want you tonight, _

_It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, _

_When I can't find the right words to say, _

_You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

_**Meanwhile in an Empty Classroom**_

"Boys, that's all very nice but can I _please_ get back to my date?" Kurt exclaimed.

The Warblers had whisked him away under the guise of showing him a performance that they would do for Blaine on his birthday that was coming up and Kurt was starting to get impatient.

"Wait, Kurt. We have _one_ more thing to show you." Trent exclaimed

Kurt sighed and crossed his arms. "What _now?"_

Wesley folded his hands together. ""We know you've been gone for a few months, but we miss you. And when we heard that you were coming tonight, we put together a welcome back performance just for you."

Kurt smiled and pulled up a chair. He couldn't say no to a performance just for _him_!

_**Back in the Ballroom**_

Rachel and Blaine were dancing so close with her head on his shoulder and both their eyes closed. Blaine rested his chin her shoulder and savored the warmness of her bare skin. Rachel inhaled the raspberry hair gel he always used every day.

_I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby. _

_So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way._

They both thought about lucky they were to be able to dance with each other again.

Rachel kept her eyes closed, wanting the dance to last forever. Unfortunately she realized that once the song ended, the dance would be over and if her plan didn't work, he'd go right back into Kurt's arms and she'd be left heartbroken. She also remembered that the plan was that after the song ended, she wouldn't say a word and flee back to Sebastian in order to make sure Blaine would be thinking about that lasting moment all night.

Blaine on the other hand felt absolutely torn. Sure, he loved Kurt, but now he felt that his infatuation and admiration of how hard Rachel worked to get his attention was stronger so his so called _love_ for Kurt was starting to fade. Maybe he wasn't _gay_ at all…maybe he just wanted to experiment or used it as an excuse to hide the fact that he hadn't found the right girl yet. But Rachel wasn't just _any_ girl: she was talented, sweet, amusing, comforting…stubborn at times…but that was _exactly_ what drew him to her. He tried to push those thoughts away and save them for later.

He _then_ was taken by the light trace of lemon perfume she was wearing. He also became aware of how warm her skin was under his chin. Then, without realizing it, his hand that was wrapped around her tiny waist reached up and started stroking her skin up and down with his fingertips from her shoulder to where the dress covered the rest of her back.

His stroking took her completely by surprise as it sent shivers down her spine. She turned her head toward him and whispered in his ear, ""I'm having a wonderful time."

_That_ sent shivers down _his_ spine. The touch of her breathe slowly floated into his ear and spread out through the rest of his body ding an electric charge to his heart and made him feel warm all over. Her head stayed in her current position with her face facing his ear, torturous with every breath she breathed into his ear. It was all he could do _not_ to turn his head so their lips fit together like a puzzle, sealing the deal.

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight. _

_There's nothing more to say then, I feel it in the way._

The song ended and he wanted nothing more but to kiss her just this _once_ so she would stop torturing him. He turned his head and moved in but she already pulled away and fled Cinderella-style.

He watched her flee all the way to the stage and meet up with Sebastian, frowning as his lips and heart ached from loss of touch.

Kurt ran to him panting. "There you are! The Warblers won't stop showing how happy they are that I'm back! Did you miss me?"

Blaine sighed sadly, deciding _not_ to tell Kurt about his magical dance with Rachel. The dance was over, so it was back to reality. "Yes, I definitely missed you."

Meanwhile, Rachel touched base with Sebastian and winked. "I'm sure he'll be thinking about me all night for a while."

Sebastian smiled. "Fantastic! Now we just have to listen to Robert's closing speech and then we'll go home."

They decided to pick a table closest to Kurt and Blaine as Robert made a long but sweet speech, thanking everyone from the Warblers, to Headmaster Reynolds, and to the guests that made it and announced that they made enough money to donate to _all_ the hospitals.

After he bid them all goodnight, the guests started slowly emptying out.

Sebastian had a word with Headmaster Reynolds and came back to Rachel frowning. "Rachel, I'm _very_ sorry, but Headmaster Reynolds is requiring all the Warblers to stay after and clean up a little. We won't make it home for another hour or so."

She shrugged. "It's fine, I don't mind waiting."

He pointed out the door. "If you want, we have a nice walkthrough garden outside. Just exit the hall and follow the signs."

She smiled. "All right, I'll just meet you there when you're all finished."

Meanwhile, Headmaster Reynolds had passed the word onto Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Darling, I'll take your place with the cleaning. You're cleaning skills are quite atrocious, so I'll do it for you. Why don't you run along and wait for me in the garden until we're finished?"

Blaine sighed and made his way into the garden. There was a light breeze that cooled down his face after being in a stuffy, crowded dining hall for four hours straight. As he walked, he thought about how falling for Rachel would affect his relationship with Kurt. How would he have felt if he _did_ kiss her?

He heard some shuffling behind him and turned around. Rachel was standing there admiring the flowers.

"Oh, hello Blaine! We meet again."

**Ooh, I sense another cliffhanger! Enjoy, dear readers!**


	15. Midnight Fantasy

**All right, well you're probably wondering "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Well...I have my reasons. My laptop got infected to I had to install an anti-virus program...the downside is that my Microsoft Word program got botched up and I can't even open any of my files anymore. So I had to install the Microsoft Office alternate, Open Office which is working nicely for now which means I can A. work on my English Final Term Paper and B. pick up where I left off! To make it up to you, I will write the most romantic and amazing kick-ass chapter you'll ever read. Honestly, I believe it's the best chapter I have ever written up to this point. So enjoy!**

Blaine's jaw dropped. "Rachel! What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Sebastian's inside cleaning up with the rest of them and said I could wait here until he finished. What about you?"

He nodded. "Kurt's inside cleaning up for me and told me to wait here for him. Do you want to walk with me?"

She shrugged. "Well, I was more of hoping I could find a place to sit. I tried to pass time by walking around but these shoes are killing me!"

He smiled and took her hand. "Come on then, I know where we can sit."

He led her to the nearest bench near a fountain. When she sat down, she took her heels off and sighed.

"Ahhh, that's much better. Be grateful you'll never have to wear heels in this lifetime."

He chuckled. "I'll be sure to remember that."

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up. "So did you have a nice time tonight?"

He nodded. "Yes, I did actually. I love fancy parties like this."

She giggled and clicked her heels together. "Me too! I especially love dancing, I could dance all night if I wanted to!"

He laughed and things got silent again. Then he decided to ask a question he would dread asking. "So...are you and Sebastian or any of the Warblers getting like, serious or anything?"

She scrunched her face in confusion. "I'm sorry? What do you mean?"

He shuffled his foot. "I mean, are you interested in any of them?"

Her mouth formed an "o" and she shook her head. "Oh...well...not really. I mean, they all are _really_ nice boys but I'm just not sure if either of them really are my special someone. I guess I probably was just dating them to convince myself that I was back in the game and still unstoppable without Finn. Like...Finn wasn't the only fish in the sea and I could be happy with just about _anyone_."

Her answer made him smile a bit. Yes, he was proud that she still felt amazing even _after_ a good breakup and he was pleased knowing that she didn't feel any spark between her and the other Warblers.

After another few minutes of silence, she spoke up. "I'm really glad your school has a garden. It was getting pretty stuffy in their and I just love feeling the wind blowing through my hair."

He looked over and saw her leaning her head back, her hair gently flowing with the breeze.

"I absolutely love gardens." She continued. "I remember as a little girl, I would always have dreams of dancing at night in a garden. There would be a soft breeze and the flowers would be waving as if they were dancing with me. Of course, my Dads would _never_ let me dance in my garden outside our house at night, and I chose not to anyway. My dream deserved to just stay a dream."

He listened to the fountain, felt the breeze and smelled the sweet aroma of the flowers. That gave him an idea.

"Why don't we make that fantasy a part of reality?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him strangely. "I'm sorry? What do you mean, Blaine?"

He stood up and offered her his hand. "Why don't we dance again to pass time? And we're in a garden, it's nighttime, there's a breeze and the flowers _do_ look like they're already dancing."

She looked around and her eyes widened when she realized that he was right. But there was one thing: "But there's no music."

He shrugged. "So? We can hear the music in our heads. Or better yet, we can make our _own _song. Come on, Rachel, will you dance with me again?"

Her heart started fluttering and she felt like she might faint. But the only way to make sure she didn't was to take his hands and dance with him again like she definitely wanted. She nodded and took his hands.

Like before, he grabbed her waist with one hand and pulled her close; so close that they could literally feel their hot breath of each others faces. They could also feel each others' hearts beating rapidly through each others clothes. She snaked her arms around his neck and pushed herself so close that they fit together like a puzzle.

Then they began swaying silently for a moment. Suddenly, she heard him humming softly to a familiar tune.

"What are you humming?" She asked.

He didn't answer directly. He just started softly singing.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes._

She smiled when she realized that he was singing David Bowie's song As the World Falls Down from her favorite movie _Labyrinth._

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart._

As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.

_Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love._

She smiled up at him. "How did you know I love this song?"

He shrugged and spun her around. "Lucky guess."

She shook her head. "Don't stop singing. You sing this song quite nicely."

He grinned and whispered in her ear, "As you wish."

_I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars._

As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down

_Falling  
__As the world falls down.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love_

As he sang, she suddenly felt herself being to slip away into her fantasy. She gazed at the twinkling stars, smelled the sweet aroma of the flowers around them and felt the gentle breeze brush against her cheek. It was everything she ever wanted...and so was he.

_As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Makes no sense at all.  
Makes no sense to fall.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down._

When he stopped singing, they looked at each other. They stopped swaying and it felt as if time and everything around them stopped.

"Maybe we should stop." He whispered.

"We _have_ stopped." She replied simply.

They stared at each other for a few minutes and then he began to lean in. She kept her eyes open because she had no idea what he was going to do.

Suddenly he was so close, she could feel his hot breath on her lips and couldn't see him clearly. She closed her eyes and when she felt his lips press against hers, she felt as if a flower growing in her body had _finally_ sprung to life and fully bloomed. She felt as if she had full control of the elements and could make them lose control if she wished.

He also felt utterly fantastic. He felt like Keanu Reeves in _Sweet November_...the happy scenes anyway. He felt as if he could make them fly if they wanted to. Kissing her just made him want to summon a cloud to take them away to Kingdom Come.

When they pulled away, they whispered the words that took both their breaths away. They were the long, unvoiced words that this moment used to summon the courage to be said.

_I love you_.

Rachel's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Blaine's eyes were wide too. "Wait, what did _you_ say?"

Suddenly she started feeling like everything around them was fading. Blaine was fading too...was she fainting?

_Rachel? Rachel? **Rachel!**_

She snapped out of her reverie and blinked a few times.

Suddenly it felt like the garden stopped spinning and the came into focus again. She saw that her arms were still around his neck and his arms were still wrapped around her waist.

He was staring at her concerned. "Are you ok? I think I lost you there for a second."

She blinked a few times. "Wait, did you say something to me?"

He shook his head. "No...only just calling your name because you zoned out on me."

She thought for a minute. "Did you just kiss me?"

His eyes widened and he stared at her strangely. "_Kiss_ you? Rachel, we were just dancing and then you zoned out and I had to snap you out of it. You think I _kissed_ you?"

She nodded frantically. "I'm pretty sure you just kissed me."

He held her out by her shoulders and kept staring at her like she just grew an extra head.

"Rachel, why would you think I just kissed you? We were just dancing."

They heard footsteps and turned around to see Sebastian standing there.

"Hey, is everything ok?"

Blaine let go of Rachel and nodded. "Yeah, we're fine."

Sebastian gestured back inside with his thumb. 'We're done cleaning. Kurt's looking for you."

Blaine stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "All right, see you guys later."

After he left, Rachel sunk to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest heavily panting.

Sebastian got worried and sat down next to her. "Ok, are you all right?"

She then started shaking and he heard soft sobs coming from her throat. "Did he hurt you? I'll kick his ass!"

She put her hand on his arm. "No...it's not him. It was _me!"_

He blinked. "What did you do?"

She looped her arm under his and held onto him tightly. "It was just a fantasy and I let is get away. He probably thinks I'm insane!"

He stared at her oddly. "I don't understand."

She then started sobbing loudly. "We were dancing and then I imagined that he kissed me and told me he loved me...but I was just _imagining_ it and now he thinks I'm crazy!"

He rubbed her back sympathetically. "Hey, hey...it's all right."

She shook her head violently. "No, it is _not_ all right! This is like a double whammy for me: _first_, he officially doesn't like me and _second_, he thinks I'm losing my mind!"

Sebastian hugged her to him. "Don't say that. He _does_ like you, heck, he _loves_ you! And if he's too scared to say it, then we'll just have to keep trying."

She looked up at him. "You'll still help me? Why would you still help me? Tonight was my last shot and I ruined it."

He smiled. "Of course we'll still help you. I think you've grown on us, Miss Berry. We are quite fond of you. And if at first you don't succeed, try try again."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Did anyone ever tell you how awesome you are?"

He shrugged. "Hate to brag, but I know." He stood up and helped her put her shoes back on. "Come on, let's cheer you up with a sweet treat before we head home."

She giggled and smiled weakly. "Is my makeup running?"

He reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Surprisingly, no. But your face definitely needs a smile. Come on."

_**Meanwhile**_

After Blaine left the garden, he leaned up against the nearest wall and sighed. He had _kissed_ her! And this time, he actually _wanted_ to. As a bonus...he also told her that he loved her and heard her say it back!

Fortunately, she almost fainted and he had to recover and pretend that she was imagining things before they got too carried away. His heart was still beating rapidly and he ran his finger across his lips. He could still taste her cherry lip gloss and he felt like he was still floating on their cloud.

Kurt walked up behind him and stared at him oddly. "Thee you are! Are you ok?"

Blaine recovered quickly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I...forgot something but I didn't."

Kurt stuck his hands in his pockets. "Want to go get some ice cream before we head home?"

Blaine's mind suddenly went back to Rachel. Was Sebastian going to take her straight home or where they going out?"

Kurt poked his shoulder. "Blaine? Can we get some ice cream?"

Blaine nodded and took his hand. The funny thing was that he didn't feel that special spark with Kurt anymore. Should he tell him? No...now wasn't the right time.

"Sure, let's go. Did you have a nice time tonight?"

**There, all finished. Told you I'd make it up to you. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**


	16. Kiss the Girl

**Hello, readers. Before you proceed to read the chapter, I'd like to address a certain thing that's been bugging me since this morning. Everyone, please take a moment to go to the reviews page of this story and angrily glare at the long, hateful comment from the coward who anonymously named their self "sad". All right, now if any of you happen to be a Klaine fan that happened to stumble upon my story and like it, then cool. But if you don't, I'd really appreciate it if you keep your hurt feelings to yourself because if you haven't noticed, I already messed with Klaine. And for the rest of the story, I will continue to separate them until Rachel and Blaine wind up together in the end game. Now to the coward that called me sadistic...I think YOU'RE the sadistic one. This site is called FAN FICTION which means us writers have the right to take whatever character we want and make them like whoever they want. It doesn't matter what happened in the show, these stories come from our OWN imaginations. As for the comment about Blaine's sexuality, there is the possibility of a gay guy to turn straight for a girl. I haven't heard of any by far, but it can happen. So I would appreciate (if you still continue to read this) if you would let me work my magic without getting all upset that I messed with Klaine. And dear readers, I know that this may sound like I'm overreacting to ONE review, but I get bothered easily. If the person told me that my story was missing a little something something, then I would fix it. But they insulted my plot and my ideas so now I'm pissed.**

**Anyway...I hope you enjoy this chapter. As for the readers that are mad about me messing with Klaine, BEWARE because I will mess with them again in this chapter. Thank you and enjoy! Lights...camera...action!**

After the big dinner party, Rachel made sure to distance herself from Blaine as much as possible which meant canceling her after school Lima Bean run with him and Kurt. Sebastian gave her the idea that the more she didn't see him, the more he'd miss her. She already used up all her excuses so she simply told them that she would like to take some alone time for her after school from now on.

Kurt pouted and tried to bring Blaine into the picture to change her mind but she shrugged him off.

"Kurt, it's been a while since I took time for myself after school to relax. I'd like to come home and take a relaxing bath or watch TV to de-stress myself from a hard day. You understand, don't you?"

After a while, he finally gave up. Blaine was slightly disappointed but tried not to show it too much.

Rachel still kept in touch with Sebastian and the Warblers. They promised to constantly remind him of her and casually brought her up at the most random times. Every time they did, he felt him miss her even more. Sure, he understood that she needed time for herself but they really didn't need to feed his fire. He didn't see her for a week and he knew that he would have to suffer _another_ week after that because she and Kurt were going to New York with the New Directions for Nationals.

Kurt kept sending him _I Miss You_ texts while in New York and it was annoying him by the minute. He diced to stop and analyze everything that has happened since it started spiraling out of control after Prom. Rachel worked her butt off using the Warblers to get his attention and it actually worked. Now he was madly head over heels in love with her.

But what about Kurt? Kurt _relies_ on him! Kurt came to Dalton hoping to get a fresh start and relied on him for help. Sure...Blaine thought he might have loved him at one point but now it felt like all those _I Love You_'s were just words. Words easily said. Before, he _actually_ believed he was gay. Now this girl had bewitched him to love her...wow, it was all confusing. Maybe he was still _gay_ in a way, but he couldn't help who he fell in love with.

That moment they shared in the garden was the most magical moment of his life, he admitted it. He loved dancing with her...holding her so close, he could feel her warm breath on his neck. He wished he could hold her like that forever and always.

And when would he tell her? He was fortunate enough that she almost fainted and forgot that even said said those three magical words but at this point, he wanted to SCREAM it to the world! He plucked a pink daisy from the nearest vase and started plucking the petals. _She loves me. She loves me not_.

The two weeks without her and Kurt went by pretty fast. His fellow Warblers decided to keep him busy with rehearsals and just hanging out until they got back.

When Kurt got back, he was _not_ in a good mood. It turns out that they were doing so well with their performance, but then Finn (who had broken up with Quinn weeks before and used the trip as a chance to get back with Rachel) had _kissed_ her, ruining their chances of even _placing_. They wound up getting last place because of the kiss and plenty of angry backlash from Santana.

Hearing Kurt say that Finn had kissed Rachel on _stage_, humiliating her and costing them a guaranteed win made Blaine's blood boil. Along with the fact that he did it to try and win her back made the feeling even worse. But of course, he had to calm down Kurt. It was easy: a few reassuring words, a compliment here and there and a kiss on the nose for support. No biggie.

The next day, Sebastian announced to all the Warblers that he was treating them to dinner that very night at Breadstix because he felt they needed some more bro-time.

That night, they all met up at Breadstix. It wasn't very crowded so but since there were so many of them, they had to split the booths. In Blaine's booth was Sebastian, Hunter, and Wesley.

"Hey...we have an extra space in our booth. Does anyone need a seat?" He asked.

Hunter shook his head. "Oh no, I invited a date tonight. Don't worry Sebastian, I'm paying for her."

Blaine nodded. "Wow, Hunter, I'm impressed. You're getting good smooth with the ladies, I can tell."

Hunter gave him a cheeky smile. "You could say that..."

The door opened and in walked Rachel looking _very_ confused. She kept repeatedly checking her phone and looking around the restaurant.

Blaine was shocked. "Why is Rachel here? And who is she looking for?"

She spotted Blaine's table and approached them. They smiled politely at each other.

"Hey there, Rachel." He said. "Are you expecting someone?"

She pulled out her phone. "Well Hunter texted me earlier telling him to meet him here." She looked around at all the Warblers. "Although I have a feeling I'm interrupting something..."

Hunter smiled, and shook his head. "No, you're not interrupting anything, Rachel. I meant to ask you if you would like to join us for dinner tonight because Sebastian is treating us. But don't worry, I'm paying for you."

Her eyes widened. "Oh! Well...I'd like to but really, this looks more like a brotherly dinner, you don't need a girl's company fooling around with it."

Sebastian grinned and shook his head. "It's no trouble at all, Rachel. Please, sit and join us!"

Hunter patted the seat next to him and she sat down. He handed her a menu. "Order whatever you like, I got you babe."

She giggled and Blaine mentally cursed at himself. Why didn't _he_ think of inviting her to dinner as his date? _He_ should be the one cracking jokes and offering to pay for her like a real gentleman.

Rachel shivered because the air conditioning was making her cold so Hunter took off his blazer and offered it to her. When she put it on, Sebastian, Wes and Hunter complimented how nice is made her look.

"Now if only Dalton allowed females to attend, you'd look _really_ swell in our uniform." Sebastian said.

"Except instead of pants, you'd have to wear a short red skirt." Hunter said with a wink.

The thought of Rachel in a Dalton uniform and short red skirt made Blaine feel hot inside but the thought of _Hunter_ thinking about her in a short red skirt made him want to stick his fork in him.

"Are you ok, Blaine? You've been pretty quiet." Sebastian noted.

He coughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

Rachel noticed that he was slightly starting to turn red so she pushed her class of water to him. "Are you ok?" She whispered.

He cleared his throat. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

They ate their dinner mostly in silence. Sebastian tried to make small talk but Rachel and Blaine barely took part and mostly kept their head down and focused on their plates. The sad part was that they wouldn't even _look_ at each other.

As the dinner was starting to come to an end, he decided it was time to put their plan in action.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Blaine got out of the booth to let him out.

A waiter passed by the table with a dessert tray. "Excuse me Rachel, I'm going to look at the desserts." Hunter said and she got up to let him out.

"Pardon me, Blaine. I need to go wash my hands." Wes said. Blaine sighed and let him out.

Soon, all the other Warblers slowly got out of their booths one by one and scattered around the restaurant until it was only Blaine and Rachel sitting.

She gently set her fork down. "So...did you enjoy your dinner?"

He shrugged without looking at her. "It was good. How was yours?"

She put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand. "Are you _sure_ you're all right? You've been quiet all night."

"I swear, I'm fine." He said, grabbing his glass of water and gulping it down.

She raised her eyebrow. "Are you aware that that was your fifth glass of water you chugged down? I'm surprised you don't need to use the bathroom by now."

He set down his cup and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I'm just thirsty."

After a few seconds of silence, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Look, if you're feeling awkward because of what happened at the dinner..."

He shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Rachel, honestly I'm fine. I've just had a stressful week with my schoolwork and Glee rehearsals. It's not you, I promise."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Because we really haven't been speaking at all tonight."

He nodded. "I'm sure."

She bit her lip nervously and placed her other hand on top of his. "Well...you _know_ that you can tell me anything, right?"

He nodded again staring lovingly into her bright caramel eyes. "Yes, I know. I don't want things to be weird for us."

They sat there silently for a few seconds staring at each other, their hands not bothering to untangle themselves. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and Hunter appeared at the table. He placed a candle stand on one side of the table and lit the candles.

"Hunter, what are-" Rachel began but he put his finger to his lips and slipped away.

Next, they heard soft voices around them and the Warblers slowly made their way to the table holding lit candles and humming to a familiar beat.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl._

By then, Sebastian and Wes were standing behind Blaine while Hunter stood behind Rachel. Rachel and Blaine smiled up at them but still refused to let go of their hands.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

She giggled which made him smile and squeeze her hand tighter.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  
  
_Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

"I think they're trying to tell us something." Rachel said.

"I think so too." Blaine replied. "But what?"

They looked around and saw people in the tables around them staring at them lovingly. Some of them were even singing along.

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, oh noo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

The song was so convincing, he felt like he _really_ wanted too. Then he noticed that they still haven't let go of each others' hands. "I think we should." He said softly.

"Do you want to?" She asked.

He hesitated before answering. "Honestly...yes. Do you?"

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes."

The Warblers heard what they said and started singing louder.

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

Now felt like the perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt before anything happened. "Rachel...I-"

She put a finger to his lips. "Shhh. Just...kiss the girl."

They both smiled and slowly started leaning in. As they got closer, they closed their eyes and could feel their hearts beating faster and faster than the speed of light.

Right before their lips touched, Rachel suddenly felt herself being jerked backwards into her seat. She opened her eyes and gasped and she landed with a thud on the leather seat.

The lights turned on at once and the candles were blown out. Both Blaine and Rachel looked around confused as the Warblers frantically hurried back into their booths. The candle stand was extinguished and disposed. Sebastian and Wes shoved Blaine over and they jumped into the booth and the hands that pulled her back, which were Hunter's, began squeezing her shoulders hard giving her a painful massage.

They heard the bell of the door tinkled signaling an entrance. "Rachel, you look so tense! Let me massage you."

She turned to him confused. "What happened? What's going on?"

Suddenly, Kurt rounded the corner and saw them in the booth. "Oh there you are! I got worried when you weren't answering your phone, Blaine, so I called your parents and they said you'd be here." He noted everyone's anxious looks, Sebastian and Wes panting in the booth and Hunter massaging Rachel's shoulders. "What's going on here?"

Sebastian took a deep breath and composed himself. "Oh nothing much, just a friendly Warbler dinner."

Kurt looked confused and pointed to Rachel. "If this is a Warbler dinner, then why is _she_ here?"

Hunter stopped massaging and hugged her from behind. "She's my date."

Kurt shrugged. "How nice."

Rachel and Blaine stared at each other, both looking confused and hurt.

"Is it too late to join you?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian stood up. "Actually, we were just finishing dinner. So sorry, Kurt."

He shrugged. "Oh well, maybe next time."

Hunter jumped up and pulled Rachel out of the booth. "Come on, Rach, I'll walk you to your car."

After they left, Sebastian cleared his throat and walked around Kurt. "I'm going to pay the bill."

Blaine suddenly felt hurt and angry. Damn Kurt for interrupting the kiss that might have made his night!

He jumped up and walked around Kurt without looking at him. "See ya, Kurt."

Kurt looked shocked and followed him outside. "Whoa there, look, I'm sorry for showing up out of the blue but I got worried!"

Blaine shook his head and started walking to his car.

"Blaine, did I do something to upset you? I'm sorry!"

Blaine turned to him and put his hand on his arm. "Kurt, I'm fine. I just had a stressful day and I thought a nice dinner with the Warblers would help but it didn't. So I'm going home now."

Kurt frowned. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Blaine sighed. "No, Kurt. I need some time alone, thank you. Please understand."

Kurt looked hurt. "Very well, if that's what you want. Are we still meeting up after school tomorrow?"

Blaine shrugged and got into his car. "I don't see why not. We've been doing it for months already, why stop now?"

He drove off into the night leaving Kurt worried, shocked and hurt.

**Now I DARE any hardcore Klaine fans read this and write me an ugly review. I love Kurt, I do. But I ship Blaine and Rachel. I don't hate Klaine, I just don't worship it as much as every Klaine fan does. But if you have the guts...give it your best shot. Enjoy!**

_There you se_


	17. I Want You to Want Me

**Thank you all dearly for the wonderful reviews! Your compliments are my fuel to write more.**

**Now on a side note: I know that Rachel is vegan, but she is going to be eating regular ice cream in this chapter. Wait...can vegans eat regular ice cream? Who ever knows, leave your answer in the review box. All right, enjoy the chapter!**

**One more thing...Klaine fans BEWARE!**

A few days later, Kurt approached Rachel at her locker with a sad and anxious look on his face.

""What's wrong, Kurt?"

He sniffed. "I think something's wrong with Blaine. I don't think he loves me anymore."

Her eyes widened. "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged. "He's been really distant lately. He rarely answers his phone and when I _am_ with him, it's like he doesn't know I'm there. I think I really upset him that night at Breadstix."

She patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry, honey. Maybe he's just stressed out, nothing big to worry about."

Kurt took out a tissue and blew his nose. "I don't know. Do you think there's someone else?"

She paused and shut her locker. Should she tell him about the kisses? No...that would make him even _more_ upset than he is right now. "Who else would there be?"

His lip trembled and he bust out into tears. "I don't know! Do you know how much this hurts knowing that my boyfriend won't even _talk_ to me anymore?"

She instantly felt guilty and pulled him into a hug. "Kurt, don't cry! You're going to make _me_ cry! Come on, brave up."

He shook violently with sobs and she rubbed his back soothingly. There _had_ to be a way to calm him down! She came up with an idea...it was pretty risky, but she was still his friend. This time, she'd have to push her feelings aside and help him become himself again.

"Hey Kurt...when was the last time you and Blaine did something romantic? Like a date?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. That dinner party at Dalton maybe?"

She rubbed his back again and pulled away. "Maybe he's being distant because you're lacking romance. I have an idea: my Dads are going away for the weekend. Why don't you and Blaine come to my house for lunch? I'll do all the planning, but I'll make sure to include plenty of romance. How does that sound?"

He blinked. "Really? You'd help me?"

She shrugged. "You're my best friend. Why wouldn't I?"

He smiled weakly. "You really _are_ my best friend." He hugged her tightly again.

She hugged back uncertainly. She _really_ didn't want to push her feelings for Blaine aside...she worked so hard just to catch his attention! But still...Kurt deserves a little attention before they drop a house on him.

By Saturday, everything was set. For lunch, they'd start with a yummy salad with their choice of dressings, then they'd eat her specialty that she whipped up: Linguine with Broccoli Rabe-Walnut Pesto. For dessert, they'd have homemade apple pie and vanilla ice cream.

She tried to dress nicely, but not _too_ nicely so Blaine would keep his attention on Kurt.

The doorbell rang and she answered it politely. Kurt and Blaine, both dressed nicely, kissed her cheek hello.

She giggled. "Hi there! Come on in."

They stepped inside as she untied her apron and set it on her chair.

Kurt whistled. "Well don't you look nice for lunch? Blaine, doesn't Rachel look pretty?"

Now, if I was only her and Blaine in the room, she would have spun around so he could have a good look. But instead. She just gave him a small smile with a look that said _play along_.

Blaine rubbed his neck nervously. "Yeah, you...you look nice Rachel."

She nodded politely and turned away. "You're just on time. I can't wait until you see what I made for lunch."

They walked into the kitchen and Kurt gasped at the flowers she used to decorate the table. "Rachel, this is beautiful! It's like we're eating in a forest!"

She smiled and handed them their bowls of salad. "We'll start with a salad and then I'll bring out our lunch."

They made small talk during lunch, Rachel trying to stay low so that they'd have a chance to talk to each other. Kurt made several intimate gestures like playfully pushing Blaine and running his hand up his arm, but Blaine just smile and laughed like it was no big deal.

Rachel on the other hand was secretly thinking _why the heck isn't he getting a clue? Blaine clearly isn't interested anymore_!

After the pasta was finished, she began clearing away the plates. "Kurt, why don't you and Blaine go into the living room and pick out a movie for us to watch? I'll clear up and then bring out the pie and ice cream."

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine by the hand into the living room. She sighed and started cleaning up.

_**Meanwhile**_

In the living room, Kurt was tossing DVDs here and there trying to find the perfect movie.

"Darling, we've seen all these before! Do you have anything new?"

"I don't think so." She called from the kitchen. "Unless you like action and horror movies, then no."

He sighed and tossed _Singing in the Rain _over his shoulder. "Blaine, is there anything particular you want to watch?"

Blaine shrugged and hopped off the couch. "I have to use the bathroom."

When Kurt's back was turned, he headed into the kitchen. He picked up some plates off the table and put them in the sink where Rachel was doing the dishes.

She glared at him. "What are you doing?"' She hissed.

He rolled his sleeves up. "I'm helping you clean up."

She took off her rubber gloves and put her hands on her hips. "You should be in the living room being _nice_ to Kurt!"

He shrugged and leaned against the sink. "Look Rachel...I honestly think I've lost that special spark with Kurt. I'm attracted to _you_ now so I was planning on breaking it off with him soon. Maybe tonight."

Her jaw dropped and she punched his shoulder. "No, now _now_! That's why I planned this!"

He rubbed his shoulder. "But I want _you_, Rachel and only you."

She gripped the counted with both hands and looked down sadly. "I want you too. But Kurt is still my best friend and needs a little attention. I planned this lunch for him so you guys could try to get your spark back but he's obvious he's not getting a hint."

He crossed his arms. "Well what are we supposed to do, Rach? Right now he's in the living room thinking I'm in the bathroom when I actually snuck in here to be with _you_."

She put her gloves back on and continued to wash the dishes. "I'm not sure. Just finish today and I'll figure something out. He's counting on you to at least pay a _little_ attention to him. Now go back in there be nice to him!"

He sighed and headed back into the living room.

Kurt looked at him oddly. "I thought you went to the bathroom."

Blaine shrugged. "I did. Then I went to the kitchen to help Rachel clean up but she wouldn't let me."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to the pile of DVDs. Suddenly his phone rang and he answered it.

Five minutes later, Rachel finished the dishes and put the slices of pie and ice cream on the plates. When she came into the living room, Kurt was standing there looking disappointed.

"Is something wrong, Kurt?"

He nodded. "I guess we won't be able to watch a movie. My Dad just called saying that Carole's sick. He's at work and Finn is out so he asked me to come home and look after her. I'm sorry."

She set the plates down and hugged him. "It's all right. Would you like to take some pie home for you and her?"

He smiled. "I think she's love some."

When she went into the kitchen to wrap up the pie, she heard them talking in the living room.

"_Blaine, do you want to come over and say hi?"_

"_No thanks, I have to get home and finish some homework. But I hope she feels better._"

She came out with the pie and handed it to him. "Here you go. One for you and one for your Mom."

Kurt took the pie graciously. "Thanks, doll. Next time?"

She nodded. "Next time."

Blaine gave her a small wave and followed Kurt out. She turned and went back into the kitchen wondering what the heck was she going to do with all that leftover pie.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her and someone's hot breathe in her ear.

"So how about some pie, huh?"

She smiled. "Mine or the one I'm holding in my hands?"

Blaine spun her around. "Oh Rachel Berry, where have you been all my life?"

She playfully pushed his shoulder. "Blaine, what are you doing back? I thought you had _homework_ to work on."

He shrugged. "Kurt's gone, you have an empty house and leftover pie. Why wouldn't I be back?"

She set her plate down on the counter. "Well before we have some pie, how about a kiss?"

He smiled and pressed his lips against hers. Suddenly, she felt shocked and pushed him off. "Wait! Oh my god, what the heck am I doing? I'm such a _terrible_ friend!"

He looked at her shocked. "What are you talking about?"

She walked over to the couch and sat down. "This is all my fault. I should have _never_ let it get this far, I should have left you and Kurt alone!Oh my god, what am I _doing_?"

He rubbed her back. "Hey, it's ok."

She shook her head. "No, it's NOT ok! I planned this lunch for you and him and now that he's gone, I'm kissing you! I never should have fallen for you, I never should have recruited the Warblers to make you jealous...this is all my fault!"

He hugged her to him. "Hey, hey...it's ok. We'll figure this out. I promise, everything will be ok."

After a few more minutes of sobbing, she calmed down. "Blaine...I have a confession to make. I recruited the Warblers to go on fake dates with me to make you jealous."

He stared at her confused. "Wait...how? The Warblers hardly _ever_ leave Dalton!"

She bit her lip sheepishly. "A few weeks ago, I fashioned myself a Dalton uniform so I could blend in. I then went to Dalton, bumped into Sebastian who introduced me to the rest of the Warblers and asked them to help me."

After a few minutes of shocked silence, he smiled. "I'm glad you did."

She looked up at him. "You mean you're not mad?"

"Why would I bed mad? He asked. "You worked so hard to get my attention and it worked. You've _bewitched_ me."

She grinned and wiped her tears. "Well I'm glad that you're not mad."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I have a confession too since we're confessing."

She slowly turned to face him. "All right, go ahead."

He sighed. "Remember after we danced in the garden and you imagined me kissing you and saying I love you?"

She nodded. "Don't remind me."

He shook his head. "I have to. Because you weren't imagining it. I really _did_ kiss you and I really _did_ say I love you."

She gasped. "You _do_ love me?"

He shrugged. "It took me forever to convince myself...but yes, I love you Rachel."

She started feeling the tears trickle down again. "But what about Kurt?"

He wiped her tears off her cheeks. "Doesn't matter now. We love each other, and he has to face the truth. I already told you, there's just no romantic spark with him anymore. You don't need to push your feelings away from me just because you still want to be his friend."

She sniffed. "But what about you being _gay_?"

He shrugged. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself. But what I know for now is that I love you, you love me...we're a happy family. You finish."

She giggled and sang the rest. "With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you." On that note, she tapped his nose and kissed it.

"Won't you say you love me too?" They both finished in unison.

They both laughed until Blaine felt himself leaning closer to her. Soon their lips touched and the butterflies in their stomachs immediately sprang to life.

He wrapped his arms around and and gently laid her down on the couch. The whole sensation of touch made them shiver with excitement.

As he kissed her neck, she felt is hands reach for her zipper in the back but she sat up. "Whoa there, feisty. I'm sorry, but can we take it slow?"

Blaine nodded and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I almost got a bit carried away there."

They sat uncomfortably for a few seconds until he spoke up again. "So do you still want to watch that movie?"

She nodded. "Oh yes, and we can have that pie and ice cream while we're watching. Go ahead and pick a movie."

She went back into the kitchen and he went over to the pile of DVDs Kurt scattered on the floor. When she came back, he picked up _Labyrinth_.

"Want to watch Labyrinth?"

She shrugged. "Only if you want to."

He chuckled. "I _never_ pass up an opportunity to see David Bowie on TV. I'll pop it in."

The movie started and they sat together on the couch eating their pie and ice cream. As the movie came to an end, they both were snuggled together under a blanket and it was far dark outside.

Rachel turned off the movie and rubbed her arms. "Well...this was fun. I guess you have to go home now."

He nodded sadly. "Yes...I suppose so."

"I'll walk you out." She replied.

They both walked to the door but when she opened it, they were both startled to see it raining out.

"Yikes! I don't want to drive in the rain." He exclaimed.

She smiled sneakily. "Well...you don't _have_ to leave now. You can spend the night if you want."

He grinned. "Really?"

She shrugged. "If you want to. I'd hate for you to get into an accident."

He nodded. "Well that sounds like a lovely proposal. Sure, I'll stay the night. I wouldn't want you to get lonely anyway."

She squealed and threw her arms around him. Suddenly, a flash of lightning streaked in the sky followed by a loud boom of thunder.

"Hold me tighter, I'm really scared." She whispered.

They held each other close for a few minutes. "Wait, what are you going to tell your parents?"

He shrugged. "I'll just say I'm staying the night at Sam's house. No biggie, they love Sam."

Both their stomachs grumbled. "Yikes, what are we going to eat for dinner?"

"I still have some leftover pasta and salad." She offered. "And some more pie for dessert."

He nodded. "That sounds delicious. Let's eat, love."

After dinner, they watched a few more movies and decided to turn in. She directed him to the guest room and kissed him good-night.

_**3 a.m**_

Blaine couldn't sleep. He wondered if Rachel was sleeping too but he thought it would be rude to go check. He couldn't believe it! He and Rachel could _finally_ be together...they just had to figure out how to break it to Kurt.

He also couldn't sleep because he wished she was in bed next to him. When he held her, it was as if two missing puzzle pieces were finally fitting together.

The door creaked open, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Blaine?" Rachel whispered. "Are you awake?"

He sat up in bed. "Yeah, I am. What's up?"

She walked over and sat on the bed. "I can't sleep."

He scooted over and patted the space next to him. "Come on over here. Let's talk to pass the time."

She moved up to the space and crawled underneath the blankets. "I just...I can't believe we're actually in love with each other. Who would have known?"

He shrugged. "I've never felt this strongly about a person. You _really_ are a piece of work, miss Rachel Berry."

She giggled. And you are _quite_ the gentleman, mister Blaine Anderson. Has is really been this long since prom?"

He shook his head. "Nah, only about a month I think. So tell me _more_ about your little rendezvous at Dalton Academy."

She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "What do you want to know?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Oh...I don't know. How about how you single-handedly persuaded a group of 16 boys to help you catch my attention."

She thought for a second. "Good question. Maybe it was that _short_ red skirt I fashioned along with the matching blazer I sewed up myself."

Blaine's mouth made an o. "Oh, so _that's_ what Hunter meant when he emphasized short red skirt."

She nodded. "Yup...I think I looked pretty dazzling in it."

He nuzzled her ear. "I'd like to see that sometime."

She turned to him and tapped his nose. "Oh, you will. Soon, I promise."

They talked for about thirty minutes until they both let out big yawns.

"Well that was a nice tike. I think I'm all talked out though." She declared.

"Same here." He agreed. "Let's get some sleep."

They laid down under the covers and she turned out the bedside lamp. "Can you hold me, Blaine? My Dads would always hold me on rainy nights when I was little."

He turned to her and pulled her toward him. "How's that?"

She smiled. "Perfect, just like you. I love you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too. Good-night."

**And there we go. Enjoy!**


	18. Thank You, Warblers

**This is just a quick chapter. I couldn't leave the poor Warblers who have done such a good job hanging!**

The next day, Blaine took Rachel to Dalton for his Warbler rehearsal. Once again, she donned her make-shift Dalton uniform with the red skirt to blend in.

Hand in hand, they walked into the library.

Sebastian smiled when he saw them. "Rachel, you're wearing your uniform again!"

She smiled. "Yes I am...although I hope that no one noticed too much enough to report me to the Headmaster."

Thad shook his head. "Nah, they probably thought you were a sister just visiting, you'll be fine."

Hunter walked over to her with a tray of cookies and scones. "What brings you to our rehearsal today?"

She grinned big and smiled at Blaine. "The cat's out of the bag, boys."

All the boys exchanged nervous glances. "I don't get it."

Blaine walked over and sat in one of the armchairs. "You heard her, the jig is up. I _know_ about the fake dates."

Hunter jumped and nearly tossed the cookies and everyone else's jaw dropped.

"How did you find out?" Thad asked sheepishly.

"I _told_ him." Rachel replied.

Sebastian folded his hands together. "So...did we do a good job? Or can we have her?"

Both Blaine and Rachel laughed. "Mission accomplished, boys."

They all jumped up and cheered. They all got out of their chairs and congratulated them.

"Wait, so are you guys like together now or what?' Wes asked.

Rachel took Blaine's hand. "Well, we know that we love each other. But we have an agreement not to go any further or start anything until he breaks up with Kurt."

All the boys hissed and made an "ooh" sound.

"That's definitely not going to go well." Jeff admitted.

Blaine shrugged. "I know, but it's the only way for me and Rachel to be together with our consciences clear. I don't think I can handle sneaking behind his back."

"When are you going to tell him?" Andrew asked.

"As soon as possible." Rachel replied. "The sooner we tell him, the sooner we can enjoy our lives."

"How do you think he's going to react?" Flint asked.

Blaine sighed. "He's not going to be happy, of course. But as long as we assure him that even though we're not dating, I'll always be there for him as a friend. But it's Rachel that I'm attracted to."

Sebastian bit his lip. "Are you going to tell him _everything_? About how Rachel recruited us to make you jealous and how it actually worked?"

Rachel shook her head. "That part will be left unsaid. What matters is that Blaine is attracted to me and I'm attracted to him. But we will still remain his friend."

They all nodded. "That sounds fair. Now can we get to rehearsing?"

She stood up. "Wait, before you do. I have something for you all as a thanks for helping me through all this. You guys are honestly the best, I couldn't have done it without you."

Hunter smiled in excitement. "Ooh, a gift! What is it?"

She giggled. "Well...Blaine is going to have to leave the room before I give it to you."

Blaine frowned but she pushed his shoulder. "Come on, we _agreed_."

He rolled his eyes and left the room.

She turned to them. "All right, pucker your lips because you are all getting a big Rachel Berry smooch!"

Their eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah...unless you don't WANT a kiss on the lips. I could do cheek kisses...it'll be like Snow White!"

Cameron shrugged. "We'd never pass up an opportunity to kiss a pretty girl like you. Blaine won't mind?"

She giggled. "We was a bit hesitant at first, but we agreed that this is the _best_ thank you gift I could give you all. Now do you want a kiss or not?"

One by one, they all approached her and she either kissed them on the lips or the cheek. Hunter was very eager and kept coming back for more which she politely obliged.

After about fifteen minutes, Blaine came back into the room. "Are you all done kissing? Can I have my girlfriend back, please?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes you may, but _you_ have rehearsal."

She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later, dear."

He kissed her cheek and she left the room.

After she left, Trent put his hand on his shoulder. "You've got a great girl, Blaine. Don't let her get away."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks, Wes. And thank you all for taking care of her."

**And there's the short chapter. I really wanted to say a big thank you to the Warblers, so there we go. Enjoy!**


	19. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**All right, let's get down to business.**

**Klaine fans, beware to get your tissues ready and remember, no angry reviews in my review box.**

**Blainchel fans, be ready to get get your foam fingers out because this one's going to be a good chapter.**

**Enjoy! Lights...camera...ACTION!**

On Wednesday night, Blaine and Rachel arranged to meet Kurt at Breadstix under the guise of just a friendly dinner, but _really_ they were going there so Blaine could break up with him.

Hiram and Leroy were pretty thrilled that she and Blaine wanted to be together. They were a little suspicious of how he changed his mind so quickly but Blaine assured them that after a bit of time, it was just a mutual attraction.

When they got to Breadstix, Kurt was waiting by the front desk with a cheerful smile on his face. His face, though, fell when he saw Rachel along with him.

"What's she doing here?" He demanded.

She shrugged. "What? Can't a girl go to dinner with her two best friends?"

Kurt crossed her arms. "Honey, you know I love you and all and I appreciate you trying to help, but really I think this is something Blaine should work on alone."

Blaine folded his hands. "Actually, there's a reason why Rachel is here. We'll explain everything over dinner."

Kurt watched them suspiciously as they took their seats. "All right, should I be worried?"

"Possibly." Rachel muttered.

Blaine shrugged. "We'll tell you once we get our food. Let's just enjoy a nice dinner before we drop a house on you."

Kurt threw his hands up exasperated. "Blaine, HOW can I enjoy a nice dinner when you're about to tell me something I'm probably going to dread?"

The waitress came around and took their orders.

Kurt swiped his menu off to the side and leaned forward. "All right, she took our orders. You will tell me the bad news NOW."

Rachel took a sip of water and shook her head. "And have you leave before our food comes? No, Kurt. This is how important it is."

The whole time waiting for their food, Kurt sat impatiently.

Blaine tried making small talk. "Well...isn't this nice? Us three going out to dinner..."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying anything until you tell me whatever it is you want to tell me."

Blaine and Rachel sat nervously holding hands under the table. During the wait, Kurt kept stopping random waiters demanding for their food.

When he went to the bathroom, they looked at each other anxiously.

"What are we supposed to do? He's going to get us kicked out before me well him!" She hissed.

He checked his watched. "It's been about twenty minutes. Our food will be out, don't worry."

"But once our food get here, are we going to straight up tell him? I don't think we can delay any longer."

He shook his head. "No, we'll make him eat some first. We're paying, remember? So we better get our money's worth."

Suddenly, the waitress appeared with their food just as Kurt was coming back. He shot her an angry glare and sat down. "Took her long enough. Now what are you going to tell me?"

Blaine picked up his fork and pointed it at him. "Eat a little, Kurt. We're paying for your dinner."

Kurt sighed impatiently and took a few bites.

Rachel shook her head. "Eat some more, that's not good enough."

That made Kurt fly into a rage so he picked up his spoon and fork and scarfed down half of his plate. "There, I ate your money's worth. Happy? Now **TELL ME!"**

She looked at Blaine sheepishly. "He ate his food...time to tell him. Should I leave the room?"

He nodded. "Go ahead, I need to do this alone."

She got out of the booth and went straight to the bathroom.

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Kurt...this isn't going to be easy to say to you."

Kurt blinked. "I'm scared."

Blaine sighed. "All right, I'm going straight to the point. I'm breaking up with you."

Kurt's eyes widened and he gasped. 'Wait, what? You don't...you don't _like_ me anymore? Did I do something wrong?"

Blaine shook his head. "Well, I _would_ use the obvious line _it's not you, it's me_ because it's true, but I'll be a bit more detailed. I know that when you came to Dalton, you had a thing for me. And when we started our relationship, you trusted me to be there, support you and love you when no one else did."

He noted that Kurt was slowly starting to tear up. But he _had_ to get it all out.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt, but I just don't feel that romantic spark anymore."

Kurt lunged forward and grabbed his shirt collar so they were touching nose to nose. "No, don't say that! We can work this out! Rachel's been working so hard-"

Blaine pulled himself out of his grasp. "That's another thing-there's someone else."

Kurt bit his lip. "Who is he?"

"Actually...it isn't a he. It's a _she_."

Kurt gasped. "Wait, so are you gay or are you _not_?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm still trying to figure that out. But I'm very much attracted to this girl."

Kurt suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "Who is she?"

Right on cue, Rachel returned back to the table. "It's _me_, Kurt. Blaine is attracted to _me_."

Suddenly, Kurt's face paled. "How the hell did _that_ happen? _When_ did that happen?"

"After he took me to prom." She replied.

He glared at her. "So you're the one behind all this? This is _you're _fault!"

Blaine jumped in. "It's not _anyone's_ fault, Kurt! My feelings just...switched to her, that's all. We never wanted to hurt you, though."

Rachel reached over and patted Kurt's hand. "We still want to be your friend-"

Kurt pulled his hand back and leaped out of the booth. "I can't believe this. I think I'm going to be sick. This is _not_ happening, it's _not_!" And with that, he ran out of the restaurant.

Their waitress who was approaching their table glared at him when he ran past her. She looked back at them. "Do you want the check now?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, we'll take the check."

Rachel sunk back in her seat. "Well...that didn't go well. We're terrible people, aren't we? What have we done?"

He looked at her. "Hey, we are _not_ terrible people. We told him the truth and right now he's going through denial but he'll accept it eventually. We just need to give him time."

"Glee is going to be so awkward tomorrow." She murmured.

He took her hand and kissed her cheek. "Hey, it'll be all right. I promise. But look on the bright side, now we can be together and not have to worry about sneaking behind his back."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "What if he denies everything? What if he won't convince himself that it's over between you two?"

He shrugged. "He'll eventually come around. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

They paid the check and walked outside to his car. Suddenly, they started hearing retching sounds coming from the bushes.

"Is that Kurt?" Rachel asked and ran to find him.

Yup, he was retching in the bushes.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, are you all right?"

He swayed to and fro on the spot. "Huh? I don't know...what are you?"

Blaine sniffed his breath. "Oh god, he's drunk! He must have snuck to the bar while we were paying the bill."

She slapped his cheek a few times. "Kurt, snap out of it!"

Kurt threw his head back and started laughing loudly.

She sighed frustrated. "We can't let him drive home like this. What are going to do?"

Blaine thought for a second. "Well first, we'll sober him up a little or else he'll get in trouble when he gets home. Second, I'll drive his car with him in it back to his house while you follow me behind in my car."

They brought him back into the restaurant and made him gulp as least three glasses of water. After three glasses, Blaine popped him into the backseat of the car and drove him home while Rachel followed behind.

No one was home at the time, thank goodness, so Blaine dragged Kurt inside and tucked him into bed.

Kurt rolled over in bed. "Blaine? Is that you? Why am I so dizzy?"

Blaine gulped and patted his shoulder. "Just go to sleep, you'll be fine."

Kurt smiled. "All right, I love you."

Blaine didn't reply. He just scribbled a note telling him to drink lots of water in the morning and left the room.

After that, he drove Rachel back home. They sat in the driveway for a while since it was still pretty early.

She sighed. "That did not go well at _all_."

Blaine looked at the clock on the radio. _9:00_

"It's still pretty early. I'm not supposed to have you back for another hour."

She leaned her head against the window. "I'm not really in the mood to do anything else...but I _really_ don't want to blow you off and leave you early."

He drummed his fingers on the dashboard. "Well...why don't we just listen to the radio to help pass time?"

She shrugged. "If you want to. I'm busy feeling terrible."

He wrapped his arm around her. "Come on, Rach, at least we told him. Smile for me, why don't you?"

He turned on the radio and smiled when Lionel Ritchie's _Hello _started playing. "Oh, I love this song!"

"Sing to me, Blaine." She murmured. "Maybe that will help me feel better."

He looked at her. "Can I hold you too? I'm sure that will also cheer you up."

Suddenly as if he was electricity and she was a sock, she clung onto him tightly as if she was hanging on for dear life. He sighed and began singing softly.

_I've been alone with you  
Inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips  
A thousand times  
I sometimes see you  
Pass outside my door  
Hello!  
Is it me you're looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide  
'cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much  
I love you_

She giggled. "How do you always know how to make me feel better, Blaine?"

He chuckled. "Because I'm Blaine, that's why. Feel better?"

She nodded. "A little. And I _really_ don't want you to leave."

He hugged her tightly. "I don't want to either...but your Dads are home. I don't think we're _that_ close enough for them to let me sleepover."

She yawned. "I don't want to go inside. Can I just sleep in here?"

He chuckled. "No, missy. You need to go inside and go to sleep. We've had quite a night."

She pouted. "Fine...walk me to the door?"

He smiled, got out of the car and helped her out. "Come on, my sweet pea."

She took his hand and he led her to the door. "Are you sure we'll be ok?"

He kissed her deeply and put her hand on his heart. "What does that tell you?"

She grinned. "That we're going to be ok."

He nodded. "That's right. Now get yourself inside before your Dads worry."

She kissed him one more time. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too. Now go get some sleep."

She hugged him tightly again. "No, I don't want you to go!"

He tried to gently pull her off. "I have to go, sweetheart! Don't make me tell your Dads."

She clung on tighter. "Go ahead, tell my Dads. That's how much I love you!"

He opened the door and called in. "Um...Mr. And Mr. Berry? I got a clinger!"

Hiram and Leroy opened the door. "Uh oh, looks like you've officially received your Rachel Berry hug."

Leroy chuckled. "She's trying to make you stay longer, so you'll have to stay over."

Blaine shrugged. "I wish I could...but we both have school tomorrow."

Hiram nodded. "He's right, pumpkin. You both have school."

Leroy grabbed her shoulders. "Come on, sweetheart, let go of Blaine."

"If you let go, we'll make you an ice cream sundae!"

Her eyes widened and she hesitantly let go. Leroy pinned her arms to her side to prevent her from lunging at him again.

"All right, now say your good-nights before we have to do this again." Hiram said.

Blaine walked over to her and kissed her nose. "Good-night, Rachel."

She smiled. "Good-night, Blaine."

As he headed toward his car, he heard Rachel and her Dads laughing.

"All right, you owe me a sundae!"

"Fine, you'll get your sundae but then it's off to bed."

Blaine drove home that night with a smile on his face, not knowing how Kurt was going to react in the morning.

**There we go, a nice cute ending. Enjoy!**


	20. Rachel the Poisonous Bitch

**Hello, lords and ladies! In this chapter, we will see a bit of an angry side of Kurt. Not going to be good...but hold onto your hats!**

**Klaine fans...prepare to be angry with me but refer back to my author's note in chapter 16 before you harass my review box with your angry comments. Yes, he may seem out of character in this chapter but refer back to chapter 16 if you have any concerns.**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning, Kurt woke with a splitting headache. His stomach ached from puking all night and his seemingly soft alarm sounded like someone was blowing an air horn in his ear.

There was a pounding on his door. "Kurt, come on, wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Finn called.

He rolled over onto his side. "You go on without me, I don't feel well."

Finn opened the door and walked over to him. "Are you sick?" He put his hand on his forehead. "Hmm...no fever. Are you throwing up?"

Kurt nodded. "Yup, all night."

Finn shrugged. "Maybe it was something you ate last night?"

Kurt groaned. "Probably. But I just don't feel well, so go on to school without me. Did Dad and Carole leave for work already?"

Finn nodded. "Want me to tell them you're sick?"

He shook his head. "Finn, I'm 16 years old. I think I can stay home and take care of myself."

Finn sighed. "All right, I'll go on without you. Make sure you drink water...I think there's juice in the fridge so drink that too. I'll bring home your makeup work."

Kurt sat up. "Don't worry, if I'm feeling better later I'll just see you in Glee. Have a good day."

After Finn left, he rolled over and clutched his stomach. "What _did_ happen last night? The only thing he remembered was having a strange dream of Rachel and Blaine holding hands and strolling through a park. _Yuck_.

Suddenly, he noticed a piece of paper on his night stand. It read:

_Make sure you drink lots of water. And don't go sneaking off to the bar next time, I'm surprised they didn't ask for your ID! _

_Blaine_

Sneaking off to the bar? What the heck did _that_ mean?

He laid in bed and thought long and hard about what happened last night and what Blaine meant in the note. All of a sudden he heard familiar voices in his head. And what they were saying were _not_ what he wanted to hear.

"_I'm breaking up with you._"

"_It's **me**, Kurt. Blaine is attracted to **me**."_

"_We didn't want to hurt you."_

"_We still want to be your friend."_

He sat up, eyes widening. So it was true! Blaine _did_ break up with him last night! No...it couldn't have happened. He and Blaine were so happy together! Which meant _he_ had some explaining to do.

There was only one way to fix it. He jumped out of bed, but suddenly felt his whatever the heck was in his stomach shoot up so he had no choice but to run to the toilet and let it all out.

After an hour of puking, he slipped on is old Dalton uniform, hopped in his car and drove to Dalton Academy.

Walking the halls of Dalton, he got a lot of curious looks from the students. Good thing they didn't know him or else he'd be worried he'd be reported to the headmaster for trespassing.

"What? You've never seen a gay guy strut to class before? How rude!"

He checked his watch. _11:06_

All right, good timing. Blaine should be in study hall by now and during study hall, he always hung in the library with the rest of the Warblers.

When he approached the door of the library, he straightened his blazer. He also imagined how Blaine would react when he waltzed in: surprised, shocked...who knows?

Right when he grabbed the door handle and was about to turn it open, he heard Blaine's voice.

"Thanks again for taking care of my girl, guys."

"No problem. You have _quite_ a girl there, Blaine." Sebastian said.

Kurt sneered. _His girl_. Come on Blaine, you can do better than that.

"I can't believe Rachel _actually_ made a Dalton uniform and _actually_ came all the way here to recruit you guys to make me jealous!" Blaine exclaimed. "I never would have believed it!"

Kurt's eyes widened. Rachel did _**WHAT**_?

A tall kid approached him at the door. "Excuse me, I need to get into the library."

Kurt snarled. "Back off! I'm listening to a very important conversation here!"

The kid gasped and ran away in the other direction.

"How did she manage to convince you all?" Blaine asked.

"She's very persuasive. Very charming, too." David said.

"Personally, _I_ think it was her short red skirt."

Kurt heard murmured agreements like "Yeah, that skirt." and "That skirt was _hot_."

"She really looked _hot_ in her uniform." Hunter said.

"Hey!" Blaine said defensively. "She's _my_ girl now, you can't refer to her as hot anymore."

Kurt gasped and cupped his hand to his mouth to avoid being heard. "She bewitched them!"

"What about you, Blaine?" Trent asked. "She did it for _you_, what do you think about the whole situation?"

Kurt held his breath while he waited for Blaine to answer.

"I'm actually pretty flattered. No girl has _ever_ gone this far just to get my attention. Whatever she did worked and I'm _glad_ it worked. I love her so much, it actually hurts when she's not around."

Kurt literally had to lean himself against the wall next to the door before he fainted. "So it _was_ her fault! Rachel...my best friend Rachel stole my boyfriend from me!"

"How did Kurt take it?" Thad asked. "The breakup, I mean?"

"Not so well, just as we expected. He's in denial but he'll come around." Blaine replied.

"Do you care about him?" Cameron asked.

"I care about him, I _do_." Blaine said. "Not romantically anymore, but as a friend. I know that he came to Dalton looking for sanctuary and relied on me to be his guardian angel, but there's just no romance for me and him anymore. Now it's me and Rachel. And if he can't accept that, well then...his loss."

Kurt slid down onto the floor, tears cascading down his cheeks. "Blaine, you asshole! You...monster! I can't believe this!" He whimpered.

The bell rang and he ran out of the school, not bothering to apologize to anyone he bumped into. He had to get out of there _fast_ before anyone caught him.

When he got to his car, he checked his watch. _11:52_.

Finn said he'd stop by the house during his lunch period to check on him at 12:15 so he had to hurry.

When he got back to the house, he changed back into his pajamas and hopped into bed. After that, he cried and cried for his loss. He was angry...shocked...hurt. How could Rachel Berry of all people do that to him? Now he had no one. He felt his anger starting to rise. Rachel...that...that...he couldn't even sum up how angry he was.

"Kurt, I'm home! Are you ok?" Finn's voice floated into the house.

He knocked on the door. "Hey, can I come in?"

Kurt sighed. "Come on in, Finn."

Finn came in and handed Kurt a muffin. "Here, I grabbed this in the cafeteria. I can't stay very long so how are you feeling?"

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm...I'm feeling fine. Much better actually."

Finn smiled. "Great! Think you'll be fine enough to come to Glee today?"

Kurt was about to say no but then he got an idea. He'd go to Glee and call Rachel out for being the nastiest, most vile creature that ever stepped into his life. "Will Rachel be there?"

Finn looked confused. "Why wouldn't she be? She was at school today so I assume she''ll be there."

Kurt took a bit out of his muffin. "All right, then I'll go. Now you run along back to school before you're tardy."

Finn patted his back and left the house. Kurt smiled and ate his muffin gladly.

At 2:45, he got out of bed and drove to school. The bell would be ringing soon and Glee would start in fifteen minutes.

As he walked the halls toward the choir room, he felt his anger toward Rachel rising. She was _so_ not his best friend anymore. Would anyone take his side?

Brittany ran up to him as he passed her locker. "Kurt! Are you feeling better?"

He nodded. "Yup, I'm feeling much better, Brittany."

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a small stuffed cat. "Finn said you were sick, so I drove to the corner store where everyone gets their slushies and bought you this. I was going to stop by your house after Glee but you're here...so here!"

He took the cat and smiled. "Aw, it's adorable!"

She grinned. "Usually I like having Lord Tubbington keeping me company when I'm sick and I thought you should have your own Lord Tubbington. But I can't let you have _mine_ so I bought you one of his babies."

He looked at the cat and turned it upside down in his hand. "I'll call her Lady Tubby so we won't get them confused."

She clapped her hands together. "So I'll see you in Glee?"

He nodded. "You bet. See you there!"

She giggled and skipped away.

After she left, he decided to stop by his locker. There were sticky notes posted all over it which was strange.

He looked at the first note and had no trouble figuring out who and the rest of them were from.

_Kurt, I'm so sorry._

_We never meant to hurt you._

_Can we work this out?_

He tore down all the notes, crumpled them up and stuck them in his backpack.

The final bell rang and soon the hall was flooded. He had no choice but to head straight to the choir room now that Brittany and Finn knew that he was coming.

When he got to the choir room, he half-heartedly hoped Rachel wasn't in there just yet so maybe he could have some time reconsidering calling her out. He looked in...and there was Rachel, sitting there and laughing like it was no big deal.

He decided to go to the bathroom and wait until everyone was settled in. Then he would make his grand entrance so everyone would know about what she had done.

Five minutes passed and he headed to the choir room. Mr. Schuester was giving them a lecture on...something. He quickly opened the door.

"_You poisonous **BITCH!"**_

Everyone's head turned to him.

Santana scoffed. "Why are you calling me out? I haven't done anything to you, Lady Hands."

Kurt shook his head. "Not you, Santana."

Brittany frowned. "Well if you called _me_ a bitch, then I want Lady Tubby back."

Kurt took a few steps into the room. "Not you either, Brittany. I'm talking about the brunette in the polka dot dress that betrayed me!"

Everyone's head turned to Rachel. She jumped up from her seat and slowly walked toward him.

"Kurt, now I know you're mad but let's not make a scene-"

He stepped back. "Why not? You've been making scenes your whole life. Now this is the _perfect_ scene when I call you out in front of everyone because you _**stole my boyfriend**_!"

Everyone gasped in unison. Rachel gulped. "Now Kurt, you know that's not true. It was a mutual attraction-"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Mutual attraction, ha! I _know_, Rachel. I know about how you fell for Blaine after he took you to prom. I know how he rejected you at first but you weren't happy. I _know_ that you recruited the Warblers to make him jealous and drive him away from me. And I _know_ that he doesn't love me anymore because you've somehow bewitched him to fall for _you_!"

Santana's jaw dropped. "Rachel Berry stole a gay guy right from under your nose? What an accomplishment!"

Rachel put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Kurt, let's work this out."

He swiped her hand off. "Forget it. You, Rachel Berry, are the most vile and nastiest creature that's ever walked into my life and I'm through with you. Hope you enjoy Blaine as much as I _did_ and wanted to. Consider our friendship over." He turned to Mr. Schuester. "Mr. Schuester, I am temporarily resigning from Glee Club. I'm sorry, but I can't perform in the same group as someone who stabbed me in the back." He walked out of the room with his nose in the air.

Mr. Schuester frowned and turned to Rachel. "Do you want to go after him to work it out?"

She shook her head. "No...Blaine and I told him everything he needed to know about us. It's his choice if he wants to listen or not."

Tina and Mercedes ran out of the room calling after him. Rachel took her seat and stayed silent the rest of the time.


	21. Movies Help Heal the Pain

**All right, Klaine fans. This time I can tell you are DEFINITELY going to be angry with me because Rachel and Blaine will be singing everyone's favorite Klaine song. You get a cookie if you can guess which one it is before you read it.**

When she got home, her Dads were getting dressed to go out.

"We have a dinner meeting with your Dad's boss."Leroy said. "Do you want to come?"

She shook her head." No, I'm fine."

Hiram fixed his tie. "All right. You can invite Blaine over if you want, but no funny business."

She nodded. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

As soon as they left, she flung herself onto her bed and cried for an hour. She had lost Kurt as a friend all because of her stupid girl hormones wanting his boyfriend. It was true: she _did_ steal Blaine away from him! After that, she picked up her phone and called Blaine.

"_Hey sweetheart!"_

"Blaine, can you come over?" She whimpered.

He paused. _"Sure...are you ok?"_

She felt tears trickle down her cheeks. "Blaine, I need you! I can't think...I can't breathe...oh God, I can't breathe!"

"_Don't worry, I'll be right there! Stay calm until I get there, ok?"_

While she waited, she dug in her closet and pulled out her black frock. Blaine made her promise not to wear it again a long time ago but now was different.

She put on the black frock, grabbed her Ipod and set the song. Then they laid on the bed and let the music overcome her.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Blaine pulled into the driveway, hopped out of car and knocked on the door. "Rachel, I'm here."

When there was no response, he started panicking. "Rachel, open the door! I'm serious, don't make me break it down!"

His phone beeped and he saw that Rachel had texted him from her room.

_Door's unlocked. Go ahead in. I'm in my room._

He opened the door and went inside. All the lights were off and it felt kind of creepy. Suddenly, he heard loud music blasting from her room. He listened closely and heard that she was playing a sad song.

"Oh no, not again!" He ran up the stairs and burst into her room. Just as he expected, she was wearing her black frock, lying on her bed and staring blankly at the ceiling.

He turned off the music, sat on the bed and scooped her up in his arms. "Oh Rachel, honey, what happened?"

She looked into his eyes and burst out sobbing again. He held her tightly and rocked her. "Kurt knows. Kurt knows _everything_! Somehow he found out about me using the Warblers and put two and two together that I stole him away from you. He called me out in front of the Glee club and disowned me as a friend. I'm a _terrible_ human being!"

He sighed. "Hey, hey...it's going to be ok."

She looked up at him. "How many times are you going to promise that until things actually _are_ ok? Kurt's right...I'm a poisonous bitch."

Blaine frowned. "He called you that?"

She nodded. "I don't know who's the wrong one. I know that what I did was wrong-"

He held her out by the shoulders. "Hey. You did _nothing_ wrong. Kurt was wrong to overreact like that. But you did _nothing_ wrong."

She sniffed. "Hold me please, Blaine Just hold me."

He held her for a few more minutes until she calmed down. "Are you all right now?"

She nodded. "I think so. I'm so glad you're here."

He smiled and pushed some loose hair from her face. "Me too. I brought something that should help cheer you up."

He picked up his DVD of _Moulin Rouge_ on his dresser. "I think this calls for a musical sing along."

She giggled. "My second favorite movie next to _Labyrinth_. You do get me."

He led her downstairs and put the DVD in while she made popcorn.

She got a blanket from the linen closet and wrapped it around the both of them.

As the movie started, she snuggled closely to him. "Blaine...you love me, right?"

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Of course I love you...so much, Rachel."

"How much?" She asked.

He hugged her tighter. "I love you so much that I just want to hold you for the rest of my life. So much that I want to be your crying shoulder...your strength when you're weak...to lift you up when you can't reach. How's that?"

She sighed sadly. "But what if loving each other is wrong?"

He lifted her chin with his finger. "Then I don't want to be right." And with that, he slowly pressed his lips to hers. "How does _that_ sound?"

She smiled. "Sounds like we're going to be ok."

They watched the movie in complete silence. Toward the middle, she was feeling sleepy from being overwhelmed all day and by the time Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor started singing _Come What May_, she was asleep.

However, she did dream that she and Blaine were in their place, singing the song to each other.

_**Dream Sequence**_

She and Blaine were standing on top of the same elephant rooftop. She was dressed in a nice winter coat and matching hat while he was dressed in a tuxedo. It was snowing and they both shivered from the cold.

_Never knew, I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sing  
Tellin' me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you, until the end of time_

Come what may, Come what may  
I will love you, until my dying day

They circled around each other, feeling their love grow more and more as the song went on.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you_

And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather,  
And stars may collide

He stuck out his hand and she took is gracefully. He pulled her to him and they started swaying just as they had done at prom, the dinner and in the garden.

_But I love you, I love you  
Til the end of time, Until the end of time_

Come what may, Come what may  
I will love you, until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you , I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may, Come what may  
I will love you  
Until my dying day

_**End of Dream Sequence**_

Hiram and Leroy walked through the door and took their coats off. They looked over and saw the end credits of _Moulin Rouge_ playing on the TV.

"Hiram, look it this." Leroy called from the living room.

He walked over and saw Blaine and Rachel fast asleep on the couch.

"Should we wake him?"

Leroy spotted a note on the coffee table.

_Dear Mr. and Mr. Berry,_

_Rachel called me over because she was having a bad day. I mean a **really** bad day. Don't worry, we were just watching a movie. I told my parents I'd stay over if she needed me to...that is **if** I'm allowed to. If I can't, then just wake me up and I'm out. If I can, I'll be sure to be up and out early tomorrow before she wakes up. _

_Love, Blaine_

"They both have school tomorrow, Leroy." Hiram said.

Leroy walked over and looked at them closely. "Rachel looks like she's been crying. I don't know...why don't we let him stay the night? Just so Rachel doesn't wake up in a fit of tears. He already told his parents."

Hiram sighed. "Fine, but he needs to be up and out early tomorrow. Isn't Dalton a little farther from McKinley?"

Leroy nodded. "Yup, and look! He doesn't have his uniform with him."

"Should we move him to the guest room?" Hiram asked.

Leroy shook his head. "Nah, they look pretty cozy like this. Just give them an extra blanket, it's chilly down here."

They both fetched the extra blanket and spread it on them.

Leroy kissed Rachel's head. "God-night, cupcake. You have a good boyfriend there, mind you."

Hiram patted Blaine's head. "You're a good man there, Blaine." He looked at his hand surprised. "My, his hair is as hard as a rock! I'd hate for him to fall asleep with all that gel on."

Leroy chuckled. "I'm sure he'll fix it before school. Now let's go to bed, Hiram."

They both slowly crept up to the bedroom hand-in-hand.

**And voila, it is finished! *Kisses fingers* Ce'est magnifique! Enjoy!**


	22. Fearless

**Hey there, love bugs! Miss me? I've been gone for a while so I could work on my Sam/Rachel story and now that I'm caught up, I can finally get this chapter up.**

**All right, I've lost track of how much time had passed since I wrote about their Prom. I strictly remember making their Prom stake place in mid-April but a lot of stuff happened in between so we're just going to forget about keeping track of time. Sorry, I just need this chapter to be _before_ they get out for summer.**

**This chapter will be written in Blaine's POV. Fun, huh?**

**Anywho...enjoy!**

_**Blaine's POV**_

These past few weeks have been stressful.

Rachel had been trying relentlessly to reconcile with Kurt but with no avail. He even sent us a final letter officially disowning us as acquaintances and wanted nothing to do with us. After that, she fell into a small depression. Her Dads told me that she hasn't been sleeping much and it worries us. Her depression has also caused her to have mood swings because during the week, I'll be running back and forth between her house and mine. Every other day, she'll call me to come to her house just to hold her and on the other days, she tells me that she wants to be left alone.

Things haven't really improved at school for her either. She told me that pretty much all the girls in Glee Club has shunned her except for Quinn, and Finn was the only guy that still at least talked to her.

Soon, even holding her wasn't enough to calm her down. Her Dads took her to a doctor who referred her to a psychiatrist. I'm not sure how that's working out, though.

My parents were a bit hesitant to letting me run back and forth, especially with it being close to the last day of school, but I assured them that I could handle it.

Her Dads already told me that she wasn't sleeping much. They said that they'd hear her wailing loudly and I'd wind up getting calls in the middle of the night from them saying that she keeps asking for me. Then I'd stay up for long hours coaching her to calm down over the phone. After about the sixth time, I decided to take action and ordered her a "boyfriend-pillow" online so she could cuddle with it when I'm not around.

Summer came around and she improved a little. Her Dads told me to wait until she went through therapy for a few weeks before I could see her or else I'd trigger her mood swings again. I missed her a lot during our break, but I wanted her to be happy again so I respected their wishes.

One day, I got home from hanging with the Warblers and my Mom told me I had letters from both Rachel and her Dads. We tore the letters open and smiled as we read it.

The letter from her Dads came first.

_Dear Blaine_,

_First off, we wanted to thank you ever so much for a lot of things. We'd like to thank you for being there for our dearest daughter in her time of need. We really doubt any other boy would have been patient with her. Therapy is going quite well, she's smiling a lot more and she's been getting plenty of sleep. Kurt still won't talk to her, though, but we've been trying to keep her mind off him. The good news is that her psychiatrist said that since she's been making improvement, you have permission to see her again. We're sure she'd be super excited to see you. She wrote you a separate letter but she wouldn't let us read it so it should be along soon. What we're trying to say is thank you for having patience with her. She loves you more than life itself, remember that. Whenever you're available, we'd like you to come over for dinner so we can celebrate her improvement. Hope to see you soon!_

_Sincerely, Hiram and Leroy Berry_

My Mom and I hugged after we finished the letter. "You see, Blaine? As long as love is patient and kind, it can accomplish anything."

Rachel's letter came the next day. I told my Mom that I wanted to read it in private which she agreed that it would be best for me. That night before bed, I opened it. Her letter was slightly longer than the one her Dads sent me which excited me a little. I took a deep breath, waiting to brace myself for the impact.

_My dearest Blaine,_

_Words cannot describe how much you mean to me. First off, thanks for the boyfriend pillow! It definitely can't replace you, but it's a good temporary cuddler. But really, thank you for everything. You assured me that no matter what, everything would be ok in the end and I believed you. You were always there when I needed you and gave me space when I didn't need you. You always knew how to make me feel better when you were around and for that, I am eternally grateful. I'm very thankful that you were patient with me in my time of need; I'm sure no guy would wait that long until I got some help. My psychiatrist taught me that in order to officially be better, I have to move on and be free of the past. I want **you** to be part of my future because I couldn't have made it up to this point with everything I did without you. I missed so much during my time away from you! I love you **so** much and I can't wait to see you soon._

_Love, Rachel_

I felt tears well up in my eyes and hugged the letter to my chest.

Gosh, I am literally the best boyfriend _ever!_

The next day, I called her Dads and they allowed me to come to dinner. They also told me that they wanted me to be a surprise present so she wouldn't get too worked up. On my way to her house, I stopped by the mall and bought her some nice jasmine perfume that my cousin recommended.

When I got near her house, I texted them saying that I was close. That was their cue to blindfold Rachel and stall her until I got there. When I got to the door, I texted them again.

Hiram quietly opened the door and smiled. "Ah, you're here! Come inside, quietly. She's blindfolded in the living room."

As I stepped in, I could hear Leroy's loud booming voice and saw her sitting on the couch with her back turned to me.

"When do I get my present?"

"Soon, sweet pea. It will be here soon."

He looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Ah, your present is here!"

She bounced in her seat. "Can I take off my blindfold now?"

Hiram grabbed my arm and led me over to her. "Nope, not yet. First you need to guess what it is." He held my arm out to her.

She sniffed and grabbed my arm. "It's definitely a person. Dad, did you get me a male stripper or something?"

They both laughed. "Honey, we would _never_. He's a male all right, but he doesn't strip...I think."

She started feeling my arm all over and sniffed it again. "I _know_ this smell! And he has really soft hands."

After a few minutes, Hiram chuckled. "Come and guess, ducky. He's getting paid by the hour."

Her jaw dropped. "You _did_ get me a male stripper! How dare you!"

I laughed. Suddenly she stopped. "Wait a second, I know that laugh too!"

I bent down and lifted her blindfold. "Hello there, sweetheart."

Her face broke into a wide grin as she leaped up and threw her arms around me. "Darling! I thought I'd never see you again!"

I smiled and squeezed my eyes shut tight, savoring the feeling of having her in my arms again. "I missed you so much."

She gripped me tighter. "I did too. But now you're here..."

I pulled back and pulled the perfume out of my pocket. "Happy homecoming, Rachel."

She spritzed a bit of it on her wrist and sniffed. "Jasmine, how lovely!"

I nodded. "Jasmines symbolize grace and elegance. Like you."

She bent down and kissed my cheek. "I love it. And I love you."

Hiram cleared his throat. "So...shall we head to the dining room for dinner?"

I took her hand and led her to the dining room like a gentleman. Her Dads must have cooked a _feast!_ There was literally everything: bread rolls, fish, salad, pasta, meat...anything I could possibly think of eating.

Before we began to eat, Hiram brought out a bottle of wine from the kitchen. "I thought we'd like to propose a toast to Rachel's triumph. Blaine, would you like some wine? We usually let Rachel have a glass or two only on special occasions."

I shrugged. "Sure, I'll have some."

He poured everyone a glass and we all raised ours. "To Rachel."

After we drank, we began to feast. The whole time we swapped stories, told jokes, and other things that put a smile of Rachel's face. Honestly, I've never seen her so happy before ever since her depression. It actually made me love her even more than I thought I did.

After dinner, I cleared my throat. "Rachel, I put together a little performance for you."

She smiled. "Really? You're going to sing for me?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'm going to sing a song about how no matter what obstacles we came across, we still found each other. And that you are a strong person with courage makes me love you even more."

I pulled my IPOD speaker out of my knapsack and set it up. "You probably don't know this song, but I hope you like it."

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side_

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

The whole time I was singing, I could see Rachel and both her Dads with huge grins on their faces.

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
__You were right here all along_

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making  
Two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

I pulled her up and we started dancing closely like we did at Prom, the dinner party and in the garden.

_Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me_

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)  
I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making  
Two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

When the song ended, she had tears streaming down her face and her Dads were grinning ear to ear.

"Blaine, I don't think we've ever met anyone as dedicated to Rachel as you." Leroy said.

She giggled. "That was beautiful...absolutely beautiful."

I smiled and kissed her for the first time in weeks. The kiss helped our troubles melt away in so many was I never thought possible.

While her Dads cleaned up the kitchen, we sat in the living room watching a movie. Boy, it felt totally great to hold her in my arms again.

Midway through the movie, she looked up at me and said something that shocked me. "Blaine, I want us to reconcile with Kurt."

I stared at her dumbfounded. "But why? He sent us a letter disowning us."

She shook her head. "I know, but Kurt is still our friend. We made plans to go to college in New York together...I don't think I can do it without him. And I can't go through my senior year with the rest of the Glee Club hating me. We _need_ him, Blaine."

I shrugged. "But what if he won't listen to us?"

She sighed. "You're right, he over-reacted. But we need to _make_ him listen. We need to convince him that we're very sorry and that we never meant to hurt him. There _has_ to be another reason why he's been harboring this grudge for so long. We have to at least _try_."

I hugged her to me. "You really are fearless."

She nodded. "It's because of you, Blaine. I made it through all this because of _you_."

I kissed her once more and we continued to watch the movie.

Hiram and Leroy smiled from the kitchen. "Well this plan worked out well."

**And there we go. Next chapter, I'm bringing Kurt back and it will be VERY dramatic. Enjoy!**


	23. You Have More Friends Than You Know

**Cue dramatic lighting! **

**Actors, places!**

**And...action!**

Rachel and Blaine nervously pulled into the Hudson/Hummel driveway. They both haven't been that nervous since Blaine broke off their relationship that night at Breadstix. He felt his palms sweating. She felt her heart _really_ fast because if that's what stage fright feels like, it sure sucks.

He turned to her. "Are you absolutely _sure_ you want to do this?"

She gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Yes, I'm positive. Kurt is one of my best friends; I can't make it to next year or even _New York_ without him. Do you want to wait in the car?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm coming with you. I need to help settle this too anyway. Whatever troubles we come across, we both do it _together_."

She smiled at him and kissed him tenderly. "Come on...let's go."

Hand-in-hand, they exited the car and headed to the door.

Rachel noticed that Burt and Carole's car wasn't in the driveway, only Finn's. "Phew, I'm glad they're not here. That way, we can avoid awkward confrontations."

Blaine eyed Finn's truck. "What about Finn?"

She shrugged. "He's easy to get around, especially coming from _me_. Just leave it to me."

When they got to the door and knocked, Finn answered. They both noticed that he was in the middle of watching a football game.

Finn stared at them and grinned. "Rachel! Blaine! Well _this_ is a surprise."

Rachel smiled nervously. "Hi there, Finn. How's your summer been?"

"Been pretty good. Watching lots of sports and all. So what brings you two here at this time of night?" He asked.

She averted his gaze but Blaine grabbed her hand supportively. She looked back up at him. "We're here because we want to speak with Kurt. Is he home?"

Finn's smile fell. "I _really_ don't think that's a good idea. Didn't you get his letter?"

Blaine nodded. "We both did but it's killing us knowing that he hates our guts. We need to set things right with him."

"We didn't _mean_ to hurt him, Finn and he over-reacted. And this whole _disowning_ business is just silly." Rachel stated. "We want us all to come to an understanding. Besides, we can't win Nationals without him."

Finn leaned against the door frame pondering for a few minutes. He flew some air out of his mouth and smiled. "All right, that's understandable. You two do what you have to do. And even if things don't work out, I'll help you win back the Glee Club when we get back to school."

She perked up. "You will?"

He nodded. "Yup. You're a big part of Glee Club, we can't everyone against you. Don't worry, I got your back."

She smiled. "Thank you, Finn. That means a lot. Now can we speak with Kurt?"

Finn's jaw dropped. "Oh, I almost forgot! Come on inside, he's up in his room."

They followed him inside and up the stairs.

When they got to Kurt's room, Finn knocked on the door with his knuckles. "Hey Kurt, someone's here for you."

Kurt slightly opened the door but when he saw Rachel and Blaine, he scowled. "Finn, you fiend! How _dare_ you let those two in the house. They better scoot _fast_ or I'm calling the police."

He tried to close the door but Finn held it open. "Oh no you won't! You're going to work this out with them."

Kurt pouted. "No, I won't. Fine, Rachel and Blaine may stay in the house but I most certainly will _not_ speak with them."

Finn sighed and frowned. "No, you _will_ talk to them and work it out or I swear I'll take all your scarves and hats and sell them to Good Will."

They both had an intense stare-down for a few minutes until Kurt's eyes started watering. "FINE. We'll talk. But don't expect anything good out of this."

Finn nodded to Rachel and Blaine. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

After Finn left, Kurt crossed his arms and sat on the bed. "Well aren't you going to sit down?"

Blaine eyed the chair sitting by the desk but Rachel already spoke up. "No thank you, we're fine standing."

Kurt sighed frustrated and pulled out the chair. "Here, one of you sit down. The other one sit on the floor."

She looked nervously down at her skirt and was about to sit on the floor since Blaine was closer to the chair, but he already sat down on the floor. She shuffled over to the chair and sat down.

"So what do you want?" Kurt asked.

Rachel leaned forward. "We want to work things out with you."

He scoffed. "There's nothing to _work out_. Everything is quite obvious: my boyfriend and best friend suddenly reveal to me that they've suddenly become attracted to each other and felt like the only way to settle things was to break my heart. Now I'm a bitter mess and there is _no_ possibly way it can be fixed."

She frowned. "Now Kurt, you're being petty. That letter you sent us was nothing but foolish-"

Kurt leaned forward. "That letter was absolutely right!"

Blaine crossed his arms. "Kurt, why don't you tell us the _real_ reason why you're mad at us. Yes, I know we broke your heart but I can sense there's something deeper that's getting you."

Kurt turned away from them with his nose in the air. "Nope, nothing."

"Come on, Kurt. You're _never_ mad this long just because of a broken heart. What else is the problem?" Rachel pleaded.

He shook his head. "There _is_ no other problem. Now leave it alone."

"We're not leaving until you tell us what's _really_ upsetting you." Blaine stated.

"Kurt, we're bugging you because we're your _friends!_ You need to tell us-"

Kurt turned to them and his face swelled up, it looked like he was going to scream. Rachel and Blaine leaned back in their seats and braced themselves.

Kurt's face started turning red, so when he opened his mouth, the truth spilled out. "_**BECAUSE IT'S NOT FAIR!**_"

Blaine cocked his head to the side. "What's not fair?"

Tears started streaming down Kurt's cheeks. "Everything! When I joined Glee Club last year, I wasn't expecting to be put in the background while _Rachel Berry_ got all the solos. I had a crush on Finn but so did _Rachel_ and what do you know? She got him. This year, I got bullied and transferred to Dalton, meeting Blaine who I thought would be the love of my life...my protector...but once again, _Rachel Berry_ swooped in and stole him away from me. Oh, and let's not forget how her little Finchel kiss got us last place at Nationals!"

Rachel's lip started quivering. "Now you _know_ that kiss wasn't my fault."

Kurt shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It's like everytime I find something that makes me happy, _you_ steal it away from me. I thought we were _friends_, Rachel."

She started whimpering. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Kurt. You're right, this is all my fault."

Blaine's jaw dropped at Rachel's confession and Kurt's lack of emotional change. "Honey...it's all right."

She turned to him, her mascara streaming down her face. "No it's not, Blaine. Kurt's right, I _have_ taken everything away from him. I never should have fallen for you. I should have just accepted after prom that we were just friends."

Blaine's eyes widened and he grabbed her hand. "Rachel, don't talk like that!"

She turned to Kurt. "Kurt...I'm immensely sorry. I never wanted to hurt you because you're my best friend, but I don't deserve to have a friend as wonderful as you. If you rejoin Glee Club when we go back to school, I promise you can have the solos."

Kurt's face softened a bit. "You'd do that for me?"

She nodded. "I'd give up anything for you to makeup for what I've done..." as this statement, she stood up from her seat. "but I won't give up Blaine. I know I shouldn't have fallen for him, but Blaine is the _one_ thing I could never give up for _anyone_."

Kurt sat silently for a few minutes and clicked his tongue. "Then I guess we're done here."

That set her off. She leaped out of her chair and bolted out of the room. Blaine took off after her without looking back to see Kurt's hurt expression.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she crashed into Finn and broke out into a wave of sobs. Blaine had to bite his lip to keep himself from visibly crying too.

Finn wrapped his arms protectively around her and looked confused. "I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

Blaine shook his head. "No...not well at all. This is all such a mess."

Finn looked up and glared at Kurt's room. "If he said anything-"

Blaine put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "No-no...he didn't say anything that wasn't the truth. He didn't say anything we didn't need to hear. We just...just need to process it all, that's it."

Finn sighed and rubbed Rachel's back. "If you say so. Now I _know_ my Mom and Burt would kill me if I had a word with him myself so instead, I'm going to take you two out for ice cream. Is that okay?"

After a few minutes, Rachel quieted down. "Yes...I would like that. But I really don't think just the two of you's company is enough."

Blaine whipped out his phone. "Want me to call Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers?"

She nodded. "Yes, I would like that too. Whenever I'm sad, I love the company of as many friends as possible."

Finn grinned. "Well then it's all settled. You two go ahead to your car and I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

Blaine looked up at him. "Which ice cream place are we going to?"

Finn grabbed his jacket off the couch. "We're going to Bananarama's. Remember that place, Rachel?"

She smiled weakly. "Oh yes, I do. All right, we'll meet you there."

When they got outside, Rachel was about to get into the drivers seat but Blaine stopped her. "Get in the passenger seat. You're in no condition to drive. I'll drive us there. You just call Sebastian and the rest of them."

She nodded and got into the passenger seat. Before they drove off, she pulled out her phone and called Sebastian.

"_Hey there, Rachel! What's up?"_

She sniffed. "Sebastian, are you and the other Warblers busy?"

"_Nah, we're just hanging around campus. Are you all right? You don't sound too good._"

She chuckled a bit. "Can you and the rest of the Warblers meet me and Blaine at the Bananarama Ice Cream shop? We could really use some friendly company."

Sebastian paused concerned. _"Sure...but did something happen?"_

"I'll explain when we get there. It has to do with Kurt."

"_All right, we'll be there. You and Blaine just hang tight, okay?"_

She hiccuped. "Okay, see you there."

"_We'll see you there, Rachel_."

When Finn was ready to go, all three of them headed to the ice cream shop. When they got inside, they found a table.

"Go ahead and order what you want, my treat." Finn stated.

Rachel shook her head. "No...I want to wait for the Warblers first. They're my friends too, I need them."

They waited for a while and ten minutes later, all the Warblers burst through the door still wearing their Dalton uniforms. Hunter was carrying a large bouquet for Rachel and David whipped out a box of tissues.

Sebastian smiled. "Dalton's finest cheer-up crew reporting for duty for Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson."

Trent cringed. "You too look _awful_ from all that crying." He snapped his fingers which signaled for David to step forward with his box of tissues. He walked up to them and started wiping their faces with the tissues, figuring that people were staring at them before they even got there.

Hunter walked up to Rachel and handed her the flowers. "Here you go, pretty lady. Fresh from our garden."

She put the flowers to her nose and inhaled deeply. "Thank you Hunter, they're beautiful."

That eyed Finn suspiciously. "And who is _this_ strapping young man accompanying you?"

Rachel stood up and motioned to Finn to follow suit. "You should recognize him. This is Finn Hudson, co-captain and male lead singer of the New Directions. He's also Kurt's step-brother."

Sebastian nodded curtly and snapped his fingers. "Warblers...roll call!"

They all lined up in a single file and took turns shaking Finn's hand and introducing themselves. After each one did, they all walked up to Rachel and Blaine and hugged them.

When they were all done, Finn grimaced at his newly numb hand from all the hand-shaking. "So _you're_ all the rich guys we competed against at Sectionals with Kurt and Regionals."

Wes nodded. "That we are. Although since you mentioned Kurt, is there something you would like to discuss about him, Rachel and Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged. "We're in an ice cream shop. Let's order our ice cream and then we'll chat."

Sebastian called out to the boys. "Very well. All right boys, order your ice cream and have a seat! It's my treat to all of you, including Rachel and Blaine."

Finn cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um..._I_ was planning on buying Rachel and Blaine's ice cream if you don't mind. That's why I'm here."

Sebastian nodded understandingly. "Change of plans! Order your ice cream, my treat but do _not_ pay for the lady and Blaine's."

After everyone got their ice cream, they all sat down. The Warblers sat in the tables surrounding Rachel, Blaine, Finn and Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned. "All right, we all have our ice cream. Now tell us what happened."

Blaine looked at Rachel. "Do you want me to tell them?"

She shook her head. "No, it's best if I do. Blaine and I went to Kurt's house to try and make amends with him because he was still mad at us but...he told us something that I was to blind to see."

"What did he tell you?" Hunter asked.

She reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand as her chest started to swell. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying again so when she spoke, her voice was stiff. "He told me that it wasn't fair watching me take everything away from him that made him happy. Which is true...he joined Glee Club hoping to make something of himself and I stole the spotlight. He crushed one one guy..." Her eyes darted to Finn but looked away quickly. "but because I liked him too, I snagged him for myself. He transferred to Dalton and met Blaine but I stole that too. I'm such a horrible person!" And with that, she burst into a fresh wave of sobs again.

Finn rubbed her back awkwardly and Sebastian pulled her into a comforting hug. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. But were you ever aware that he wanted these things?"

She shook her head. "Well...no. Kurt wasn't exactly much of a diva to match my personality so I never knew he wanted the solos. And he never said anything about wanting so-and-so so that's why I took him for myself. But I _knew_ that Blaine meant a lot to him. After Prom, everything just seemed so complicated. I knew very well that it wasn't my place to fall for Blaine because he was the _only_ thing that made Kurt happy after all his trials and tribulations, but I just couldn't help myself. And everyone warned me...I can still hear my Daddies voices ringing in my head not to get my hopes up but because I was just so _determined_ to get what I wanted, I pushed harder. I know I shouldn't have...why didn't you boys stop me?"

All the boys exchanged questionable glances. They all began whispering to each other in unison until Sebastian cleared his throat and pulled back.

"I think I'll speak on all their behalves. Honestly, we don't know why we didn't stop you. When you came to us desperate for help, I wondered how you're plan for all of us to fake-date you in order to make gay Blaine jealous would work. But you were _very_ persuasive and yes, we did sort of see Kurt as a bit of a distraction so we all decided to put our faith in you. Isn't that right, boys?"

They all murmured their agreement.

Rachel looked down sadly. "But what's to be done now? I have what I wanted, but I hurt my best friend. And now along with what I want, I have a string of rich, attractive boys who would do anything for me. But why would you still want to be friends with me after what I've told you? Is it because you're friends with my boyfriend? Because you feel sorry for me?"

Sebastian gulped and looked around at the other Warblers who stared quizzically at each other. They began murmuring again so he cleared his throat. "The Warblers and I would like to take a quick huddle. Excuse me."

They all got out of their seats and shuffled to the back corner of the shop.

Finn started shaking his leg uncomfortably. "Blaine...you haven't really said much. What do _you_ think about the whole situation?"

Blaine continued to eat his ice cream silently.

Rachel gasped. "He's getting cold feet, I just _know_ it. You're going to want to leave me now, don't you?"

He shook his head. "No."

Her eyes widened. "Yes you do. Your lack of talking and blunt expression says it all. I'm out of here!" She jumped up and made a run for the door.

Finn stood up and grabbed her arm. "Now hold on just a minute! Just because things didn't work out with you and Kurt again doesn't mean running away in tears will fix anything. _No one_ is leaving this ice cream shop in tears. Now you sit down and work this out with each other like a good couple should do."

He felt her quiver and shake so she slowly sat down.

Blaine finished his ice cream and took her hand. "Rachel...darling, I'm _not_ getting cold feet and I'm _not_ going to leave you. I love you too much to do that. Now as for what happened with Kurt, I really don't believe that anything was your fault. You didn't know he wanted those things, so he was just jealous that you had them, that's all. The situation with me...probably could have gone many ways but I want you to know that I don't regret _any_ of it. I don't regret falling for you after you used the Warblers against me, I don't regret all those kisses I've given you, and I don't regret _you_ one bit."

She smiled up at him as tears of joy streamed down her face. "I don't regret what I did either. He was just being childish..."

He nodded and pulled her into a tight hug.

Finn grinned. "There we go, that's better. You see? I _knew_ you two could work it out."

Rachel let go of Blaine and hugged Finn. "Thank you, Finn...for everything."

Soon, the rest of the Warblers returned.

"Rachel," Sebastian announced. "the Warblers and I have reached a verdict."

Hunter stepped forward. "Rachel Berry...since you have confessed being selfish in the past and are extremely sorry for it, we all decided that we still want to be your friend. We will _always_ be there when you beckon for us, cross our hearts and hope to live long and prosper."

Finn smiled. "So does that mean there will be no rivalry between our Glee Clubs?"

Sebastian chuckled. "With you and Rachel, no. But a good rivalry always keeps thing interesting so we'll have a _friendly_ rivalry just to keep the heat on."

He shrugged. "Sounds fine with me."

Rachel's smile suddenly fell. "But wait a minute...what about Kurt? I mean, I know that I can depend on you but my best friend still hates me."

Cameron stepped forward. "I am the one usually good with these situations. My advice would just be to wait it out. Obviously, Kurt is not very keen to forgive you right away but if you give him the rest of the summer to think, he _might_ have a change of heart when you get back to school."

She nodded. "I suppose you're right. Thank you all for helping me through this."

They all cheered and hugged her tightly.

Finn checked his watch. "Well the night's still young. Do you guys want to do anything else besides sitting in this ice cream shop?"

Rachel perked up. "Let's go roller-skating!"

Everyone cheered and agreement, making her smile even more. Boy, was she glad to have the best guy friends a girl could _possibly_ have.

**All right, now the next chapters are going to have to take a little thinking so I might disappear for a while again just to start planning. Enjoy this very long chapter and I'll see you in Vegas! (Well...not really.)**


	24. Stay With Me and Hold Me Tight

**Hey, look who's back! I'm terribly sorry for long wait but I wanted to catch up on my Samchel story "Cause My Love is Secret" and guess what? I'm ahead of the game! I've also noticed the lack of updates on all the Blainchel stories because no one feels like writing anymore since we lost Cory. Have no fear because I'm sure Cory would want us to keep writing, reading and reviewing on this site. I've done my grieving and now it's time to get back in the game.**

**Actors, PLACES!**

**And...ACTION!**

Blaine and Rachel spent the whole summer together and truthfully, it felt like a fairy tale. They were inseparable according to her Dads and the Warblers.

Everyone believed that there was some unknown force kept them together. Rachel always loved his company and felt completely empty without him while Blaine just never wanted to be out of her sight.

Rachel's Dads were overjoyed to see their baby girl so happy but they made sure that Blaine and Rachel also spent a respectable amount of time apart as they did together so they didn't overwhelm themselves.

She also seemed to be getting a lot of backlash from most of the Glee girls about her relationship ever since Kurt stormed out of the choir room. Quinn was the only one who still casually talked to her but all the other girls were very upset.

_We thought you were Kurt's friend! You've stolen everything from him and now you steal his **gay** boyfriend? Pretty low of you, Rachel.-Mercedes_

_How could you do that to Kurt after all he's been through? He's stood aside for you all this time and now you steal the **one** thing he thought made him happy. Nice going, Rachel-Tina_

_Rachel, Kurt keeps trying to get me come over for a play date because he's mad at you. Make him stop, I don't want to come over and play!-Brittany_

_Nice one, Berry! I'm the one that usually steals guys but you stole a **gay **guy! I applaud you for that-Santana._

As the summer started coming to an end, Rachel dreaded going back. She didn't talk to any of the Glee members all summer because she was afraid that Kurt somehow turned them all against her. Blaine offered to transfer to McKinley for support but she declined, thinking it would only be feeding the fire and that he has so many memories at Dalton not worthy of throwing away.

One sunny afternoon, Blaine lay sprawled on Rachel's couch while she sat opposite on a char drawing him. It was like Titanic except she was Leonardo DiCaprio and he was Kate Winslet.

"So...tell me again why you're drawing me?" He asked questioningly.

She smiled. "So I can put it in my locker and have something to look at when I miss you at school."

He laughed. "Wouldn't a regular picture of me be better?"

She shook her head. "No, because this one will be special since I made it myself. I really like that cardigan you're wearing."

He looked down at it. "Thanks."

While she continued to draw, he kept shifting around to get into a comfortable position or to scratch something.

She sighed frustrated. "Blaine, _please_ sit still. You were perfectly fine before."

He shrugged. "Well I'm _sorry_ I'm randomly getting itchy or just not comfortable in one position. Are you almost done?"

"Maybe. Now keep still." She snapped.

After a while of awkward silence, he cleared his throat. "I bet you're excited to start your Senior Year."

She smiled. "Oh, most definitely! And I have to start figuring out which New York colleges I want to apply for."

He stared at her uncertainly. "What about Kurt?"

She continued to sketch without looking at him. "I don't want to talk about that."

He sighed. "Rachel, school starts in two weeks. Soon you'll be walking those halls and see him again. You can't avoid it."

She gripped her pencil tightly. "I gave him enough space and I'll continue to give him more. He's being childish and petty. I want a fresh start this year and if it means losing one of my best friends and being pushed down to the bottom again, so be it. I'm not going to let him ruin my Senior Year."

Blaine sat up. "You know, you're not being very sentimental about all this. Sure, we failed to get him to see the light the first time but a whole summer has passed without a word from him. You're his best friend, aren't you going to even _try_ to attempt to reason with him again?"

She frowned. "Blaine, I'll be fine. All the girls might be mad at me but I'm not regretting any of it no matter how selfish it is of me. Now are you going to keep still so I can finish drawing you?"

He nodded. "If you say so."

The door opened as Hiram and Leroy came inside carrying groceries.

"Hey there, Blaine!" Hiram said cheerfully. "Did you ask your parents about staying with us while they are away this weekend?"

Blaine grinned. "Hello, sir. And yes, I asked them. They said it's quite fine, thank you for letting me stay."

Leroy set his bag on the table and began unloading it. "It's no problem, we love having you over. My, it must be nice to go on a cruise!"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm just glad they get to relax and take a break from me."

Hiram walked over and looked over Rachel's shoulder at her drawing. "Very nice, pumpkin! I see you've been watching Titanic again and trying to channel your inner Jack Dawson...except your model isn't naked."

Blaine felt his face flush bright red.

Leroy walked over and examined the drawing. "Hiram, you're making the boy blush. And that really _is _a swell drawing."

While they started dinner, Rachel continued to work on her drawing. She made sure to capture every curve of his face, the sparkle in his eyes and his perfect figure. She tried to make it as real as possible so that when she looked at it, it was as if she was staring him right in the face.

When she finished, he sighed in relief that he could move his limbs again. After he stretched, she showed him her drawing. His eyes widened in amazement, noticing hoe she seemed to capture _every _bitty detail. "It's absolutely breathtaking." He whispered.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

They leaned up when they heard the clinking of glasses. "Dinnertime!" Leroy called.

_**Later That Night**_

Blaine managed to complete his usual evening routine easily: wash hair gel out, wash face, brush teeth, change into pajamas, and stretches.

Rachel and her Dads barely paid him much mind as they stayed downstairs cleaning up the kitchen.

Soon, he heard her come upstairs so she could start _her _more complicated nighttime routine which included: shower, brush teeth, moisturize, and an ice water face bath. When she finished, she knocked on his door. "Blaine, may I come in?"

"Sure." He replied. "It's your house."

She poked her head in. "I know but I still want to respect your privacy."

He smiled. "Well I'm decent. A little sweaty from exercising but decent."

She opened the door all the way and walked inside with a sultry strut. He couldn't help but stare at her pink lacy nightie. "Wow, what a nightgown."

She gave him a shy smile. "Why thank you. It's a warm night...my silk pajamas just wouldn't do."

He walked over to her, grabbed her by the waist and purred. "Makes you look pretty sexy if you ask me."

She giggled and pushed him away. "Down boy, my Dads are still awake. I came in to ask if you'd like to join me downstairs for a cup of tea? I always have one before bed."

He nodded. "Sure, but won't you Dads be concerned about your wardrobe choice especially since I'm here?"

She shook her head. "Blaine, you're a trustworthy guy. They don't care about what I wear unless you and I are planning to _get it on _while they are still in the house. But let me put on my slip cover so it doesn't look like I'm trying to seduce you."

He rolled his eyes. "Way to be a tease. Just kidding."

When they both got downstairs, they noticed that Hiram and Leroy were in the living room watching _The Wedding Planner_.

"Honestly dear, Matthew McConaughey does _much _better saving chick flicks than stripping in _Magic_ _Mike._ What were they _thinking_?" Hiram commented.

They turned when they heard Blaine and Rachel's footsteps by the stairs. "Hello, you two! Would you like to join us?"

"No thank you Daddies, I'm just going to have my nightly cup of tea." She replied.

"What about you, Blaine?" Leroy asked. "Interested in watching a chick flick with two grown gay men?"

Blaine shook his head. "No thank you, sirs."

Rachel grabbed his hand. "We're just going to make ourselves some tea and head back to his room to talk."

Hiram eyed her nightie and looked at her over the rim of his glasses. "Rachel..." He said warningly.

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "What? Can't I have tea and talk with my boyfriend? Geeze Daddy, we're not planning on getting it on while you're still in the house."

Leroy threw his head back and laughed. "We know, honey. We know you won't do anything teenage-wise while we're awake. Go ahead and have your tea, we'll be here if you need anything."

Rachel quickly made their cups of tea and brought it upstairs to the guest room. Blaine sat on the bed and she sat next to him.

She blew on her tea and sipped it daintily. "I've given it some thought and you're right."

He stared at her questioningly. "About what?"

"I can't go back to school ignoring what will come back to haunt me. I have to settle scores and try again to get Kurt to understand. Besides...the whole Glee Club can't work as a family if Kurt is either missing or if everyone hates me."

Blaine sipped his tea. "Kinda of excites me how this is a bit of a forbidden love and we're fighting the odds to stay together."

She nodded. "Except only _one _person is standing in our way so it's not that exciting."

He thought for a second. "That kind of reminds me of a song. Come here." He patted his lap.

She set her cup down and sat on his lap. "What song are you thinking of?"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and began to sing.

_In a place that won't let us feel  
In a life where nothing seems real  
I have found you_

_I have found you _

She smiled and leaned into his touch.

_In a world that's moving too fast  
In a world where nothing can last  
I will hold you  
I will hold you _

_Our lives will change, when tomorrow comes _

_Tonight our hearts drown the distant drums _

_And we have music, all right_

_Tearing the night _

He pulled her up and held her close as they began to sway softly.

_A song  
Played on a solo saxophone  
A crazy sound  
A lonely sound  
A cry that tells us love goes on and on_

_Played on a solo saxophone  
It's telling me  
To hold you tight  
And dance like it's the last night  
Of the world _

She gazed up at him and stared into those loving brown eyes that seemed to know what she was thinking.

_Dreams were all I ever knew _

_Dreams you won't need when I'm through_

_Anywhere we may be  
I will sing with you_

_A song - _

_Played on a solo saxophone  
So stay with me_

_And hold me tight  
And dance_

_Like it's the last night of the world_

They held each other tight for a few minutes. Those minutes, they felt like they were floating on a cloud and no one, not even Kurt could force them down.

Finally, she looked up at him. "I should head back to my room. It's getting late."

He pouted. "Do you have to go?"

She giggled. "Blaine, you're stuck with us for the whole weekend. Don't do anything to jeopardize your privilege to."

He sighed. "Can I at least give you a good-night kiss?"

She smiled. "I'd be insulted if you didn't."

The kiss was sweet and tender; something that would both linger on each others' lips. Rachel's kiss told him that she'd be headstrong and brave at school without him and his assured her like always that everything was going to be fine.

Or so they hoped...

**CUT! That's a wrap, folks. Enjoy!**

**P.S. In case you were wondering, the song Rachel and Blaine sing is "Last Night of the World" from the musical **_**Miss Saigon**_**. Just thought you should know...**


End file.
